


Serpent Prince

by Melethh



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, beast!Laurent, beauty!Damen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethh/pseuds/Melethh
Summary: On a diplomatic trip to Vere, Damen finds himself the victim of a coup orchestrated by the Regent and his brother, Kastor. He manages to escape into the forest, but before he passes out he is rescued by a mysterious figure on horse back. When Damen awakens he finds out he is the prisoner of the missing Prince Laurent of Vere. Not only is the prince alive, but he is cursed to a monstrous form and forced to hide in his manor with all those who supported him cursed as well. Damen is determined to escape from his ice cold captor. But as circumstances grow grave and Laurent's true nature is slowly revealed to Damen, he realizes perhaps Laurent might not be as beastly as he seems.EDIT: Changes to chapters 2-9 have been made. More details are in the Author's Notes in Ch. 10





	1. The Coup

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I want to thank everyone on tumblr who helped me come up with how tot go about writing this. It really helped a lot! 
> 
> This probably the first fan fiction I've written and published in years so I'm hella rusty. I'm very open to constructive criticism on this so please don't be afraid to do so. Captive Prince is written so well, I want to do it justice :)

Damen hated coming to Vere. 

The depravity and slyness of the court disgusted him. He felt as he had to keep checking his heels to be sure a snake was not about to strike at him. King Theomedes had sent Prince Damianos to Vere for diplomatic issues with the Regent. That was what Theomedes always called him considering the odd circumstances surrounding his kingship. King Aleron died in battle along with his golden son, the Crown Prince Auguste. This made the king’s brother regent until the youngest prince came of age. 

Damen knew the events of that day caused him to be met with the constant hissing of ‘prince-killer’ as he walked by the members of the court. Marlas was an odd blur for Damen. He remembered telling his father he could fight Auguste, but he never really recalled the blow that killed the prince. Of course he was credited with it because everyone witnessed his victory over him, but still Damen was somewhat grateful he could not clearly see Auguste’s corpse. 

But the real odd occurrence was the disappearance of Prince Laurent. Theomedes commented on the vile and ambitious nature of Veretians and did not put it past the Regent to have a hand in young Laurent’s misfortune. No one really spoke of it though. He heard the prince’s unofficial title was the Ice Prince due to his cold nature. He remembered his previous night when a drunk noble had commented how it was a shame the pretty prince had been so frigid. 

“How do you like Vere?” The Regent asked, walking to where Damianos stood on a balcony overlooking Arles. 

“It is a lovely kingdom.” Damen was not lying. Vere was indeed beautiful, but he still preferred the décor of Akielos. He certainly did prefer the clothing. Jokaste had suggested Damen dress as a Veretian for his trip and now he was cursing her advice. It was so complicated and constricting. Honestly, the Veretians would seem less uptight if they maybe accepted enjoying simplicity. 

“I’m glad you think so.” The Regent replied. “Our people are coming out of their mourning for so many lost lives. It is good to see them in high spirits once more.”

“What happened to Prince Laurent?” Damen asked, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. “I apologize if the matter of your nephew’s disappearance is too personal of a topic.” 

“No, no..” The Regent held his hand up, assuring Damen he was comfortable with it. That was what worried Damen. “One day Laurent was here, making his usual snide remarks and shirking his responsibilities then the next day he was gone. A lot of people say he was unstable after Auguste’s death and that he ran away. Some say he was kidnapped. Some say he was murdered and it was covered up really well.” 

“And who would wish to murder Prince Laurent?” Damen asked. His tone was not an accusatory one. He was careful to remain oblivious and merely curious to the Regent. 

“Ah well, the list is a long one.” The Regent sighed, bringing his goblet of wine to his lips. “He was better at making enemies than allies.” Damen was suddenly aware of a young boy, no older than twelve was standing in the balcony way smiling at the Regent. Damen suddenly felt sick. “I must go. I hope you enjoy the night.” The Regent walked away with the boy. 

“Veretians.” Damen muttered and turned back towards the balcony’s opening. Tomorrow they were supposed to go on a hunt and he was determined to show off Akielon might. Damen looked to see Kastor standing there waiting for him in the balcony way now. 

Damen decided to push away all thoughts of his suspicions of the Regent. There was no point in contemplating Laurent’s disappearance since it was a Veretian matter. Besides, the Regent was his uncle. He was Laurent’s blood. Damen could not imagine anyone in his family so power hungry they would do something so vile. Perhaps he was looking to far into it. But it pained Damen to think of the theory that maybe he was responsible for Laurent losing his mental stability and running away. Damen shook his head and ignored his internal accusations. War is messy, but must do what needs to be done. That was what his father always says. 

Damen went with his brother back to their chambers. They chattered about their plans to outdo the Veretians tomorrow till sleep claimed them. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Damen was having the time of his life as he rode through the forest on the hunt. He had already shot down two stag which was two more than the Regent had. Kastor had claimed his own kill of a stag so the Akielons were in the lead. It was just as Damen had hoped. He chuckled thinking perhaps he should allow the Veretians a kill for diplomacy’s sake. 

Damen was about to exit a clearing he had ridden into when his pathway after the creature was suddenly blocked by one of the Regent’s Guard. He withdrew his horse and cursed quietly, but forced a smile. 

“Almost didn’t see you there.” He chuckled, but he saw this man did not have a joking expression. Damen was suddenly aware of the men surrounding him, their spears pointed at him. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“I can sense you are not fond of me, Damianos.” He turned to where the Regent sat upon his horse with Kastor at his side. His brother would not meet his eyes. “Kastor though is a far more reasonable man. I prefer him to be the king of the land neighboring mine.” 

“Kastor!” Damen exclaimed in disbelief. 

“I am the rightful king.” Kastor hissed. “I had to earn respect, all you had to do was be born!” 

Kastor would not betray him! They were family. They were not like the Veretians!

Damen decided he staying here and listening to this madness would get him nowhere. He drew his sword and rode straight for the man who had originally blocked his path. He cut him down with little effort and cleared the way for him to ride through and attempt his escape from this coup. 

“After him!” He heard a voice yell and soon the sound of hooves alerted him to the chase. 

He had become the target of the hunt. He could almost hear the gods laughing. 

He kept riding and avoiding the men after him for what felt like forever until he could feel the horse under him grow weary with exhaustion. “Come on, girl.” Damen pleaded, but of course it did not help. 

Damen knew they had taken a few days to ride out to their destination for hunting and by now he was a few good hours ride away from their camp. Not that that place was a haven by any means because no doubt the Regent’s guard had orders to kill Damianos when they saw him. But what had happened to his own guard? Had Kastor ordered them to stay away from the clearing? What would they tell them happened to Damen? They would likely die. It was a hard truth to face. Damen thought of his loyal soldiers rising up against the insane claims, but a sword being their rebuttal. 

Suddenly the mare stumbled and Damen found himself rolling off her onto the hard ground. He had taken a hard hit on impact and he could feel a sharp pain in his ribs. Blood dribbled down his cheek from what Damen confirmed to be a head wound. No doubt the Regent’s men would be upon him soon enough. He had to push on as quickly as possible till he found a way to hide. As he jogged the best he could with his injuries, he found this task growing increasingly difficult as the pain in his ribs spiked and his vision was growing blurry. An attack of fatigue washed over Damen as his knees buckled and he gripped a tree for support. 

A horse’s whinny caught his attention. He looked up weakly and saw a slender figure on a horse, but his blurring vision made him incapable of seeing if this was a friend or foe. All he could make out on the figure before he passed out was he seemed to have a halo. 

His world faded out to sound of a snake’s hiss. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Damen woke up his first thought was about how drafty it was wherever he was. He leaned up and brought his wrist up to rub his aching head, but the weight on it made him suddenly painfully aware of the fact a shackle was on it. They caught him! 

He stood up quickly, but found this was a bad idea as his head injury attacked him and made him kneel over to regain his composure. Damen rose up slowly this time and inspected his situation. He was in a dungeon, shackled to the wall by a length of chains to his ankles and wrists. One positive fact was there was a bandage on his forehead and his ribs were bound. He failed to see the reasoning for this considering the Regent wanted him dead earlier. Why was he now a prisoner? 

Damen’s head rose towards the entrance and could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming down the stairway that led into the small dungeon. He had to be in a lord’s home because the dungeon in Arles would never be this small, there was only four cells. Also, there was no way they had made the trip back to Arles this quickly. The figure that entered was slender, but that was all Damen could make out because he wore a dark blue cloak with the hood drawn over his face. 

“Who are you?” Damen snapped, in Veretian. The figure did not answer him and walked forward to where the bars separated them. He tried to peer up into that hood, but darkness was all he could find. 

“Imagine my surprise.” His captor finally spoke. His voice was icy and rigid. Damen could swear he heard a slight hiss as he spoke. “I am taking my monthly ride through my abandoned land and I find an unconscious man being attacked by the Veretian regent. What did you do to warrant this?” 

“Nothing.” Damen hissed. “The Regent betrayed me.” 

“And who are you for the Regent to find worthy of plotting against?” The figure asked, making Damen realize how vulnerable Damianos, the prince-killer, was in the hands of a Veretian noble. 

“I wouldn’t call it plotting against. I’m just a Akileon guard who accompanied the princes. I saw something I was not supposed to.” Damen lied, making a small chuckle elicit from his captor. 

“I’m very interested as to what you saw then, prince’s guard.” He hissed the last part out and it echoed around his cell. The barred door slid open and Damen lunged forward to grab his captor, but he was shocked to find a gloved hand grab his wrist with strength that did not match his frame. “I’m very interested in what would cause my dear uncle to hunt you down and how it could benefit me.” 

“Un-Uncle?” Damen asked, trying to take his wrist back. “Then you’re! You’re the missing prince! You’re Prince Laurent!” 

“You finally caught on, barbarian.” Laurent said, releasing Damen. He groaned and sat on the back of his heels as he examined the bruise that was appearing on his wrist from Laurent’s grip. “Well, then you know who your captor is. I’ll leave you to enjoy the company of the rats.” 

“Wait! You’re here because of the Regent, right?” Damen exclaimed, standing up once more. “He is both of our enemies. We can go back together. Everyone will see him for who he is if you return.” 

“I can never return.” Laurent hissed again and turned away. 

“Why not?!” Damen exclaimed. “It is your throne, not his!” He moved forward again and gripped his hood. He wanted to see if this was really the Prince Laurent he had seen in the palace portraits. He had been a boy in those he had come across, but he would at least have a resemblance. As the hood came off he saw silky blonde hair pour out from it, but Damen yanked again and took the cloak with him leaving the prince with nothing but his hands to mask his face with. “Why do you hide your face if you are truly the prince?” 

“You’ll scream. They all scream.” 

“Why would I scream? I’ve seen battle and worse things.” Damen replied. Laurent’s face was far from horrifying according to those he had spoke with. 

“Very well…” Laurent straightened up his back. In Damen’s cell there was a small streak of light where the window above let the moonlight into the cell and Laurent stepped into it like a spotlight revealing his face to Damen. He was anything, but what Damen expected. He was a beast! 

Laurent’s hair and physical build seemed to be the only human things about him. Along his skin was a palate of blue scales that faded into a darker but still a light blue shade down his neck. His eyes were blue as well, but there was an inhuman slit in his pupils that defined him as reptilian. He wore proper Veretian clothes and Damen imagined beneath his gloved hands were claws. 

Damen withdrew to the otherside of the cell in fear at the sight of Laurent. He had never witnessed something like this before. Mystical things such as this were merely stories to him. Tales of prince’s being turned into monsters was nothing more than myths to scare children into behaving. 

“Satisfied?” Laurent hissed, revealing a pair of fangs that were far too long to be human canines. “Well, at least you did not scream, but your disgust and fear is evident on your face.” 

“H-How?” Damen forced out, regaining his composure and attempting to show he was not as astonished as he actually was. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Laurent spat, turning his feet and walking out and slamming the cell door shut. “You’re my prisoner, Akielon. You’ll remain my prisoner and suffer my exile till you die. Good night.” Laurent walked away while Damen furiously pulled at his chains. 

“Damn you! I’ve done nothing to deserve this!” He exclaimed. “What right do you have to keep me here?” 

Laurent stopped and those eerie eyes bore into him with such intense hate. “I have every right, barbarian.” 

With that he disappeared up the stairs with the speed of a reptile, leaving Damen to wonder if he would ever be free of his monstrous captor.


	2. The Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen spends yet another day in the cell where Laurent left him though he soon meets the other residents of the household and is surprised to find that most of them are insisting he...warm up to the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! 
> 
> Sorry this update took so long. I had a chapter written back when I posted the first chapter, but...the more I revised and changed it I did not like it. 
> 
> So I changed it with this instead. But I hope to make my updates more frequent now, but classes start soon for me again but I will find time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Damen fumed within his cell as he tried to process his situation. 

His brother tried to kill him on the hunting trip. He enlisted their enemies to do so. Damen was saved in a way by a snake prince from them. But now Damen was this snake prince’s prisoner for some reason. Damen honestly wondered if he would rather Kastor and the Regent catch him and give him a quick death rather than live out his life in a cold, dark cell. Someone would find him. Without proof of his death surely his father would never stop looking for him. 

Damen was still angry though with the fact he had done nothing for Laurent to do this to him. Well, he had not exactly done nothing. But Laurent had no way of knowing that. 

Damen could still see him. Prince Auguste upon a white horse and riding into battle. Seeing him fight with such grace and fierceness that befitted any legendary knight. Damen insisted he be the one to defeat Auguste to his father. He chose to fight that fight. He chose to take Auguste away from his little brother. 

But still, Laurent had no reason to lock him up other than his simple prejudice against Akielos. Was he the first to suffer under the snake prince’s wrath? Damen huffed and stood up after tugging at his chains for a while. He slammed his fist into the stone wall in frustration. 

“What a brute.” 

Damen gasped and lifted his head as a voice was made aware to him, but he had not heard anyone come into his cell. “Who is there?” 

“Look what you’ve done Nicaise, now he knows we are here.” 

“Were you planning on spying on him for the entire night then?” A child’s voice responded. 

Damen rubbed his head and wondered if this whole situation was not the result of a bad concussion, but soon enough before his eyes a figure appeared almost seemingly out of then air and he fell back in surprise. He let out a cry as he landed on his behind and that childlike voice snickered. Damen looked up and gave an expression of horror because all he could connect the two figures with was ghosts. They were ghosts! Their forms were transparent and they were glowing! 

“He looks at us like we have grown another head.” The child said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Damen. 

Damen was suddenly struck with the fear these might be the other victims of Prince Laurent. “Are you…ghosts?” He asked, his eyes on the taller, adult form. This one was wearing armor and wore the Veretian symbol upon him, but he did not wear the red color of the Regent. Instead he wore blue. 

“We might as well be for what hope we have of returning to our former selves.” He said. “Welcome to our manor. My name is Jord, I’m the Captian of the Guard here though it is hard to protect Laurent from anything in this form. And this brat is Nicaise.” He said, directing his thumb towards the child who was pretty, but kept an unpleasant look on his face. 

Damen still did not feel as if his question had been answered. “Why are you like this?” 

“A spell.” Nicaise snapped. “Laurent was cursed along with anyone who the caster felt supported him.” 

Jord continued for him. “Laurent was transformed into his…current form while we were made into living ghosts. While we can do some cool things.” Jord’s spirit form suddenly disappeared and seemed to streak into a wooden stool that was on the ground. It lifted into the air and moved around making Damen look on in awe. Soon the streak removed itself from the stool and Jord stood before him once again. 

“Do you know why Laurent will not let me leave?” Damen asked. “Can you speak to him for me?” 

Jord sighed. “Laurent…has not been the same since Auguste died and after the spell was cast he seemed to cut himself off completely. He hates Prince Damianos of Akielos more than anyone. He is likely taking that anger out on you because you’re Akielon.” Damen felt awkward as they talked about his hatred of Damianos with him present. Though it was good they did not know who he was. Damen suspected if Laurent found this out then he would be finding out quickly if Laurent’s fangs were venomous. “Perhaps if the prince visits then you should speak gently to him and he might let you walk about.” 

“I will not grovel before him only to have my cage be made larger.” Damen said, sliding down against the wall till he was sitting. 

“So you prefer to stay here and waste away?” Nicaise said, peering at him through the bars. “Was Laurent really so unpleasant to you when he came to visit?” 

Damen narrowed his eyes at Nicaise and crossed his arms. “Just because Laurent was cursed to look like a snake creature does not mean he can keep me locked away here. I hope he does not come. I don’t want anything to do with him.” 

~~~

“He really said that?” Orlant asked, sitting his spectral form on the table after Jord told all the residents of his conversation with their Akielon guest, or prisoner as Laurent had made it so. 

“Yes. It does not seem as if we can be hopeful about his presence improving our situation.” Jord sighed, leaning against the wall. 

“Well, you cannot really blame the prince for not instantly throwing himself into the arms of an Akielon. He still has nightmares about Damianos.” Orlant said. “Though I do not see why Laurent is insistent on keeping him prisoner even if he is an Akielon. If he does not intend to be wooed by him then why not just let him run back to Ios?” 

Paschal, the palace healer, spoke up. “Perhaps he fears what the guard will tell. The Akielon guard can go back and spread the tale of a half man, half-snake in the forests of Vere. Soon our manor would be flooded with spectators and hunters.” 

“Well, perhaps spreading the tale is what we need!” Nicaise said. “If he is not going to bed the brute then he needs to find someone else. His birthday is not exactly very far away.” 

“Come now, Nicaise. You know it takes more than that to break the spell. Laurent must love this person.” Paschal said. “And this person must love Laurent in return.” 

Nicaise huffed. “Well, all hope is truly lost then.” 

~~~

Laurent stepped lightly up into the tower. It was an odd addition to a manor, but he liked it. It looked over the trees and Laurent could imagine what he could be like to leave the confines of his prison. It was not like a spell bound him to the cold estate by force, but he knew if he left he would be ridiculed, captured, or killed. He was safe there. Safe from everyone who would wrong him and safe from his uncle. 

Well, he was safe from him for now. 

Laurent’s thoughts traveled to his prisoner. The barbarian actually thought Laurent could not recognize the man who struck his brother down in battle. 

He actually dared to yell at Laurent he had no right to keep him prisoner when Damianos knew who he was. Laurent told him who he was. He was Prince Laurent of Vere and he was the little brother of Prince Auguste, the man he killed at Marlas, He had the audacity to feign innocence to him. 

A bird’s caw caught Laurent’s attention as his gaze lifted to his window where a elegant golden, eagle was perched on the sill and obviously seeking Laurent’s attention. “Hello Golden Wings.” He greeted, extending his arm and allowing for it to enter and land on Laurent’s gloved arm. The bird nudged him slightly as if to inquire him about something. Laurent had found it very odd how the eagle seemed to possess intelligence he had never seen before in his kind. Laurent welcomed its presence. Golden Wings was a small comfort to have in his tower. A silent companion to keep Laurent from going insane in his solitude. 

His blue eyes cut down to the table where two very important items were resting upon it. One of which was an hourglass, the red sand moved slower than one would in an hourglass if its size, but with every grain of sand that moved to the bottom Laurent felt another precious second was wasted. 

The other was a beautiful silver mirror with the back bearing designs of nymphs dancing in the forest. Veretian legends of fairies and elves at always intrigued Laurent so for his tenth birthday Auguste had gotten him a mirror that had an relief carving of the story of the birth of spring. He picked it up and admired the image before he hesitantly turned it over. Laurent looked at his reflection with disgust and flinched away at the sight of his scales and fangs. Even his blue eyes had been corrupted by the mark of a serpent. 

“Show me Damianos.” He ordered. It was yet another odd addition to the things cursed in the spell that was cast upon him. Perhaps his uncle threw it in for a joke, to torture Laurent with what happened beyond the manor. So he could see it, but never be a part of it.

He watched as thankfully as his reflection disappeared in a flash of light within the image and showed Damianos dwelling within his cell. Paschal was removing the bandages from his head from the blow he had received when Laurent found him. The prince took a ride once every month through the forest just so he would not grow mad. He never left the comfort of the trees, but this time he had found a man thrown from his horse and on the run from his uncle. At the sight of those red banners he did not take the time to try and figure out who he had come upon. He figured if it were someone dangerous then he had ways of getting rid of them easily. 

Though when he finally arrived back at the manor and he saw exactly who he had rescued he felt as if a horrible blow had been dealt to him. He had rescued his brother’s killer. He thought he should sink his fangs into him and watch the life drain from his eyes slowly, but Laurent had spent plenty of time at the manor to mull over who he blamed everything in his life on. Enough time to not be satisfied with simply killing Damianos to get revenge.

Damianos killed Auguste which left Laurent alone to his uncle’s ‘care’. It was not long until Laurent found himself where he was and as much as he blamed the caster, he knew Damianos was the source of all his pain. He decided to not kill him just yet, but make him suffer in his exile as well and see how he likes the fate he brought upon him when he tore away Laurent’s protector. 

Laurent watched with odd amusement as Paschal seemed to try and convince Damianos that Laurent was not entirely cold. Laurent knew what the physician was trying to do, but none of his servants knew who his prisoner was and how truly ridiculous their hope was. 

“Give it time. The prince has not had the warmest of hearts since this setting was forced upon him, but maybe you can help him. We cannot reach him.” Paschal said, kneeling in front of Damianos in his spirit form. 

“Help him?” Damianos exclaimed. “That monster is obviously beyond reason. I cannot help someone like that.” 

Laurent felt a hollow chuckle erupt from his throat. Golden Wings turned his head to Laurent made a small noise as if to say it was not true, but Laurent ignored him. He eased Golden Wing off his arm so he could perch himself back on the window and set the mirror down before he would have to stare at his reflection. “Oh, Damianos. We are both monsters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? No. But this is one of my first attempts at writing a slow burn so please bear with me on this lol. 
> 
> When I write my original works I usually write established relationships and focus on the action of the story, but I wanted to try a hand with this. 
> 
> Part of the problem is I do not have the convenience to write fluffy filler like there is in the Beauty and the Beast movie since Laurent's feelings towards Damen is....very different than the Beast's towards Belle. 
> 
> So with that said, next chapter will consist of more action I promise because we are going to have to jump right into that. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated, compliments or criticism! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	3. The Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villager spotted a snake man taking a man who had fallen from his horse and brings this news back to his village inspiring fear and paranoia. 
> 
> Damen is visited by Laurent resulting in discoveries of what was going on beyond the walls of the manor. Also, a visit from a lovely former slave who wished to share with him a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever put on a chapter this quickly after the last one. I think it was because I felt like the last chapter lacked a good hook so I hope you find one here because this one did not take as much effort to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Laughter and slurred speech was heard all around the tavern as the men indulged themselves in their drinks. The scene of them all was a mixed crowd. Some looked to be common farmers, some merchants, and a few of the hunters who came to brag of their game. 

In the corner, there was a man sitting silent with a hood drawn over his face. No one approached him save for a server to bring him a drink because they knew how to recognize a dangerous man who wished to remain faceless. So quietly he drank and and observed. 

“So you’re still claiming you saw a creature that was half-human and half-snake, old man?” One person asked, making the crowd around him laugh as he repeated was had been previously stated. The drunken gray haired man cursed and shook his drink at the man who teased him. “What a load of shit, Giles! You must stop drinking during the day.” 

“Laugh all you want, but I know what I saw! He had golden hair, but he had no skin! Only blue scales!” Giles exclaimed, slamming his fist down. “I was not drunk! They say he comes once a month and takes bites out of children in their sleep!” 

The woman who was tending the bar gasped slightly. “Our children have been falling ill…” 

One of the patrons rolled his eyes. “Martha, it is the chill. Besides, if the creature came once a month then it does not come to match the number of cases.” 

“Perhaps my son will actually help me in the fields if I tell him the serpent man comes for misbehaving children.” They all laughed and began sharing stories of how they could use this superstition for such tall tales and ignoring Giles continued insults and claims when the door slammed open. There stood a man of middle age with a pale face and his body shaking. 

“Dear God, Jon. What happened to you?” Martha asked, going to the door and closing it. She took her shawl and draped it around him. Yes, the chill was coming, but it had not grown enough for the man to be shivering as he was. He was shaking with fear.

“I saw it! It took someone!” Jon exclaimed. 

“It?” The disbelieving man said, setting down his drink and going to the terrified man. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. “What are you talking about?” 

“I-I was hunting when I saw a man riding his horse like he was running from something.” Jon explained, his voice shaky. “B-But his horse stumbled and he was thrown to the ground. I was going to help him when I saw it! The serpent man Giles always talks about came and claimed his victim. It was startled by a large noise and fled with the man before it could eat him! I swear it is true! I rushed back as quickly as I could.” 

“I told you all!” Giles exclaimed, his voice triumphant as he raised his ale up. 

“Impossible.” The man said. 

“Then our people really are in danger from this creature!” Martha exclaimed, wringing her hands nervously. “What if it grows bold? What if it starts attacking us here?” 

“We must stop it before it has the chance!” 

They all jumped hearing the door slam once again and they all looked to see the hooded stranger had left with haste. 

~~~

Damen had been in that cell for three days and only seen Laurent once. 

He was visited by Jord and Orlant who seemed to try and make him feel as welcomed as a prisoner could. He had asked why they were all insistent with a hopeless mission to make Damen like Laurent, but the soldiers seemed as if they could not speak. They looked helpless and frustrated when he asked that question, but their jaws clamped shut and no answer was given. They always did not want to talk anymore after Damen asked that question. 

Sometimes Nicaise would accompany Pashcal while he looked over Damen’s wounds and make snide remarks about him. They had only grown when Damen asked him why he was such a brat. At least Jord and Orlant had laughed. His question though had prompted Nicase to possess a fork from the meal brought to Damen and proceed to stab it (or himself) into Damen’s leg. He had been visited also by a man named Radel who said he had been the Overseer of Laurent’s household when he had been in the palace. There was one kind person named Erasmus who came once to him. 

They had been a slave in Akielos and sold to the Regent. Damen recognized the submissive training in Erasmus though when he spoke of Laurent he could see he held him in admiration. He seemed on the same mission to convince Damen of Laurent’s virtue, but when Damen asked what could he have done to earn this Erasmus had fled. He seemed to have surfaced a bad memory. Was this something Laurent had done or did Laurent save him from it? 

On that third day, he turned expecting to see one of his usual visitors, but he jumped seeing the Veretian prince standing there without a cloak in all his serpent glory. 

“What did you see that made my uncle want you dead?” He asked, stepping forward and in his hands was a letter. There was a red wax seal that Damen recognized as the Regent’s sigil. So Laurent kept contact with his uncle?

Damen had wracked his brain in that cell for days for his own answers to Kastor’s betrayal. The answer was obvious to him, but he wished he did not have to consider it. Kastor was the older brother and had been Theomedes’s pride and joy until the birth of Damianos. It was not hard for him to draw the conclusion, but he could never have imagined this would happen. But then again, he could never have imagined he would be a prisoner to a snake prince. 

“I saw something I was not supposed to and Kastor wanted me gone because of it.” Damen stated. “Your uncle provided the means to do it quietly.” 

Laurent raised an eyebrow at this. “And why does the bastard bother quietly killing a palace guard?” 

Damen flinched. No, lying was not a talent of his, but he would have to learn to do so quickly if he wanted to stay alive long enough to escape this place. “I am a friend of Prince Damianos.” 

“You are, are you?” Laurent chuckled, and carelessly took the letter between his fingers and flicked it into Damen’s cell. “Well, it seems as if you’re lying to me though.” 

Damen felt his heart jolt when Laurent’s cold statement cut through him and his slitted eyes narrowed at him. Damen hesitantly picked up the letter and opened it from where it had been folded and slowly scanned through the words. It was a letter from the Regent to Laurent. It spoke of news. It spoke of the workings of the council, the diplomacy between Akielos and Vere, and it also contained one very important piece of information. 

“Prince Damianos of Akielos has died in a hunting accident while on his trip to Vere.” Laurent quoted the letters and crossed his arms. Damen looked up and expected for Laurent to throw open the cage and strike at him with those fangs. Damen stood and took a slight defensive stance. He had learned in their first encounter that the prince’s beastly form seemed to give him strength that went beyond his graceful, but athletic build. He would not underestimate him.“So what did you see, palace guard?” 

Damen recognized his opportunity to stay alive. “I saw them kill Damianos. I fled with intentions to return to Ios with the information of Kastor’s betrayal, but I was intercepted by you…your highness.” 

“Yes, because a palace guard’s testament holds more weight than Kastor’s.” His voice laced thickly with sarcasm. “Also need I remind you, you were saved by me.” Laurent said. “Much to my dismay that in my hurry to not been seen outside this manor by my uncle or anyone else I realized that I saved a Akielon…a friend of Damianos no less.” 

Damen narrowed his eyes at Laurent. “I know why you hate him. He killed your brother.” 

“Indeed he did and now the barbarian is dead.” 

“But you were not the one who got to kill him.” Damen reminded him, making Laurent flinch. “So do you do this to take your anger out on the person you could get your hands on?” 

Laurent chuckled. “Come now, sweetheart. Do you not enjoy being with me?” He said, placing a ungloved hand (that Damen saw did indeed bear claws upon it) upon his cheek. “I heard Damianos liked blondes. Do you not share his opinion?”

Damen sighed. “You’re mad.” 

“Oh right.” Laurent chuckled. “You prefer them without scales and fangs.” 

“Bite me.” 

“Oh, believe me. I am tempted to.” Laurent hissed, bearing those frightening fangs at Damen before he turned and walked back up those stairs and disappeared. Damen let out a deep sigh and decided then he was going to do whatever it took to leave this cell. He began pulling at the chains again when he heard that quiet voice speak. 

“I had hoped you two would not fight when he returned to see you. You knew Damianos then?” Erasmus asked, his lovely figure sitting down in front of Damen. 

Damen looked up and smiled at Erasmus. He sighed and slid down the wall of his cell into a sitting position. “Yes, I knew Damianos.” 

“I was training to be Damianos’s slave, but Kastor suggested I be sent to Vere’s regent.” Erasmus informed him, making Damen turned his head in surprise. “Though my trip to Vere was not pleasant. I was not going to tell because I’m ashamed of how ugly it is, but I want you to know Laurent is not all who you think he is. He can be kind even if he will not express it openly.” 

“Erasmus, I do not understand this determination.” Damen said, but the former slave reached down and lifted his tunic exposing three burns upon him that made Damen’s stomach twist. “The Veretians made you suffer this?” 

“It was an obedience test.” Eramus said. “One I failed. I was supposed to remain quiet during it. Also I belonged to Laurent’s uncle so I suppose that meant his mercenary had access to me as well. It was…” Erasmus’s eyes welled up with tears and he forced back a sob. 

“Erasmus…you do not have to-“ 

“I want to. I must.” He said, his voice rising only a little before he watched the bit of fire die out. Damen felt a little proud to see Erasmus not give into Damen’s suggestion. “Somehow Laurent found out. Someone took pity on me and told Laurent about the mistreatment of the Regent’s slaves. It actually was not that long ago that it happened. A prince from Patras came and Laurent warned me that Nicaise, who I’m sure you’ve met, was going to have me perform. He told me to be brave and that if I could then something good would become of it. He told me to be brave because the performance involved fire. I might have ran away in fear had the prince not taken the time to do this. Prince Torveld saw me and was compassionate to my plight. We were made his and he cared for me like I was trained to expect. But it was just before I was to go back to Patras with Torveld that this curse befell us. Anyone who threw their support to Laurent in Arles was cursed and I suppose that included slaves.” 

Damen listened to the story intently and was surprised to find that the cold prince from before had taken the time to scheme and find a way for Erasmus to be freed of this treatment. Though he was saddened the curse tore Erasmus away from Torveld and made him a prisoner of this manor in that ghostly form. 

Erasmus let out a shaky breath and seemed to look a lot better now he was past the story. He wiped at his eyes and smiled up at Damen. “He is not evil. I know you find him cold, but he is kind. I know it true.” 

With that said, Erasmus stood and his spectral form disappeared through the walls and left Damen there with his thoughts. 

Of course he was still angry with Laurent for being the cruel captor he was, but it did feel better to hear this story. 

~~~

Damen was curled up gathering what heat he could in the drafty cell when he heard a distinct sound of clinking against the floor. He leaned up and was surprised to see Nicaise standing in front of him. Damen looked down at his feet and was shocked to see what he did. 

There was a pair of keys in front of him. 

“Get out.” Nicaise said. “All you’re causing is false hope.” 

“I hardly see how my presence here is my fault.” Damen said, slowly picking up the keys and was relieved when Nicaise did not possess them and claim it a trick. “Does the prince know?” 

“No, but this is for him too. You just need to leave if you are not going to help us.” He stated. Damen supposed he could not disagree with that. Damen wanted to help, but it seemed everyone was incapable of telling him what he could do to fix this. If Laurent had done something to earn this punishment his servants certainly had not. 

He unlocked the shackles around his wrists and ankles and went to the cell door that Nicaise faded through before Damen unlocked it and slowly pushed it open so no creaking might alert Laurent if somehow this beast form gave him inhuman hearing. 

“Go up the stairs, turn right down the corridor, and you’ll be in the entrance hall. The gate is guarded with with a password.” Nicaise said. 

“What is the password?” Damen asked. 

“Auguste.” Nicaise said, before using his hands to shoo Damen away. “Now go. Laurent can’t hurt a ghost but I’d prefer he not know I did this.” 

Damen nodded. “Thank you, Nicaise.” The boy snorted before he faded into the wall and disappeared from Damen’s sight. He quietly began his ascent up the stairs and was thankful once he saw the archway that would lead into this corridor. Once inside he remarked the coloring was unsurprisingly blue though a few bursts of gold was here and there along the way. He went as quietly as he could and finally reached the entrance hall. He looked to his right to see a grand staircase that likely lead to where the more welcome parts of the manor was and moved forward past it. Now was not a time to admire architecture. 

He reached the door and turned back to make sure no one was watching before he pushed open the doors. He was surprised by the chill he met, but remembered winter was approaching in Vere and the Regent had remarked a front was to come in any day. He moved out the door and slowly closed it behind him. He looked up and saw the gate Nicaise had spoken of. It was iron and designed with an image of leaping horses. Damen approached it and pushed against it finding Nicaise was right that the gate was enchanted. Because it bore no lock, but it would not budge from its place. 

Damen took a deep sigh before whispering the painful password. “Auguste.” 

The doors shook slightly before they opened up. Damen moved forward and felt a elated feeling in his heart grow as he stepped into freedom. He looked back and saw the gate was not closing. Perhaps it needed another word to close, but Damen was not one to return and ask for what it was. Damen quickly ran forward into the woods and made little distance before he heard voices and could see torches through the trees as the day grew dark. 

They were headed straight for Laurent’s manor. Damen moved closer to him and slid behind a tree to hear what was going on. Were these the Regent’s men looking for him? Upon closer inspection Damen saw these were simply peasants, but he could hear clearly their intent was to go and slay the snake man. It took no amount of genius to figure who they were referring to. 

“I hope the poor man the snake man took is still alive. Maybe he does not eat his victims all at once.” 

Damen held in a scoff at the thought of Laurent eating anyone. His words bit more than his actual fangs. 

“Jon, are you sure this is the way you saw the snake man flee on his horse?” 

“Yes! The tracks are still here. It will take us to his hide out.” 

Damen remained behind the tree until the villagers were out of earshot of him. He took a deep breath and figured he must have been the man the villager saw Laurent take. So they were going on a noble quest to slay a beast? Damen wished he could run and say it was none of his business, but the villagers did not know Laurent took him to save his life. 

He might be a cold prince willing to lock someone up in his dungeons, but Damen was not one to let someone be killed simply for existing. This was obviously a case of fearing something they did not understand. 

Besides, he reminded himself Laurent did save his life. In cases of fairness, Damen should do the same. One might say his imprisoning of Laurent made such a thing void, but Damen remembered he had left the gate open. Laurent thought he was safe behind his enchanted gate and would not expect an angry mob. 

So after muttering a curse under his breath Damen broke into a sprint for Laurent’s castle. 

“He better be damn grateful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some action! 
> 
> I know Erasmus was not supposed to be there yet, but I wanted him in the manor so I changed the timing of his story slightly. I love him and could not exclude my precious son. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it! ^^


	4. The Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen returns to save Laurent from the mob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason I have not updated for a month. 
> 
> 1\. School has been kicking my ass.  
> 2\. I hated it. I rewrote these scenes so many times because I want to get them right, but I'm still not super satisfied with this. 
> 
> SO I'd high key appreciate advice on how I can improve the future chapters. 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy it and that is is not complete and total trash (95% of my other CP works have been Damen taking care of Laurent so why should there not be a chapter like so in this)

Damen sprinted back to the manor and eventually he caught up with the villagers and watched from behind a tree as they approached the now open gate cautiously as if it would swing closed onto them. They eventually all passed and did not close the gate because they probably knew they might have to be the ones to run. 

One of them grabbed the large handle for the door and hauled it open. Damen ran forward and crept in behind the group as they looked around the manor in awe. Being peasants they had likely all went to Arles only once in their lives and the younger ones of their mob likely had never seen something as magnificent as the inner architecture of a noble’s home. Damen knew the place was eerie from the cobwebs and occasionally rips in the tapestries and rugs, but he was sure the peasants had expected something far more frightening to be a beast’s lair. 

One of them traced the outline of a portrait of a woman that hung on the wall. Damen keeping himself to the back of the group and his head down so no one who comment on a stranger. If they asked he’d claim to be from another area who heard of the beast and wished to slay him as well. Though he glanced up and noticed a distinct similarity between Laurent’s eye color and the woman’s in the portrait. But of course she didn’t have the serpent’s slit within her pupil. 

“Let’s all spread out.” The leader stated. “You in the back.” Damen stiffened. “You’re a large man, you lead a group upstairs and search for the beast. Garett, you lead a group to the lower parts of the house and I’ll lead the first floor search.” How brave of you. Damen thought. 

Damen had no idea where Laurent spent his time, but he had to play the part for this and hope Laurent could manage whatever group that stumbled on him. Damen had about four men following him up the stairway and Damen decided on checking the west wing first. They opened one room and found nothing but furniture covered with white cloths and bare walls. Damen closed the door and continued on down the corridor with the men clearly shaking behind him. 

They stopped in their tracks when they heard a screech about a ghost downstairs. Damen chuckled to himself knowing this was likely the work of the servants of the house, but he heard no commotion referring to Laurent. There was a dark door at the end of the hall and Damen could only conclude this was where Laurent sulked. 

“You two, check that room thoroughly. The beast may have a smaller snake form he hides in. And you two, do the same to that room.” Damen said, they nodded and went to where Damen had ordered them. Damen was a natural born leader and it was not hard for the villagers to obey him when he commanded them like a king. Damen turned towards that door at the end of the hallway and went quickly to it. He hesitated before he closed his hand around the knob and turned it carefully. 

The door creaked as he opened it and peered inside. He had expected a dark cave like decor, but he found the room was well kept and tidy save for a desk littered with paper. Damen saw Laurent now and was surprised at what he found. The snake prince had his head rested on the desk and was clearly sleeping. What work did a exiled prince have to do that would cause him to pass out on his desk? Damen looked and saw he had a book called ‘Spells and their Cures’. Not a surprising choice given his circumstance. There were also many pieces of writing spread out with numerous titles. ‘So Laurent likes read and write.’ Damen thought, picking up one of the papers and reading only the title which was simply named ‘The Eagle.’ Damen noticed many of the papers had this same title, but he had no time to see what Laurent wrote about. 

Damen did not know how long he had before the other groups came looking for him or his own members entered claiming they found nothing. So Damen reached forward to shake Laurent awake, but before his finger’s could even brush against him unexpectedly a eagle’s sharp caw echoed through the room. Laurent’s ice cold eyes flew open and his claw wrapped around Damen’s wrist in a death grip causing the Akielon prince to wince in pain. He glared at the eagle that had ruined his plan to wake up the prince with ease and avoid something like this. 

“Why are you out of your cell?” He said, his voice was so sharp that Damen could almost feel it’s sting. 

“Saving your life, sweetheart.” Damen said, clenching his fist but having too much pride to attempt and wrestle his way free of Laurent’s grip. Surprise and confusion washed over Laurent’s expression before it returned to the cold stare Damen was accustomed to. 

“I’d imagine you’re here for quite the opposite.” Laurent said, releasing Damen’s wrist and making him move away from. He rose slowly from his desk and moved his body precisely and carefully. Both the snake and the eagle kept their eyes trained on him. 

“Trust me, I would not take the time to kill you when I could escape.” Damen said. 

“And yet, here you are taking the time to save my life instead of escaping.” Laurent said, moving away from behind the desk. “Intend to take my head and mount it on the walls of Akielos? Or gut me like a pig as Prince Damianos did to my brother?” 

“I would argue with you about the cost of war, but I’ve done what I set out to do and have no intention of indulging you. I’m warning you about intruders in your house with intentions to kill you and they would have come in here and slit your throat had I not been the one to come first.” Damen said. 

“And why would that have not been a better outcome for you?” Laurent said. “What if I had come after you? What if I had dragged you back and left you in a dark cell for the rest of your life?” 

“I’m safe once I’m with people, am I not? Because you’re ashamed of who you are.” Damen said. 

“Be quiet.” 

“No, I don’t think I will. I don’t have a head injury or chains on me so I will speak freely.” He said, making Laurent’s slitted eyes widen. “You’re not ashamed because you think you’re ugly. You’re ashamed because you’re afraid that for the first time in your life your outward appearance matches your inner self. You’re afraid to reveal to anyone what was truly beneath that pretty face I saw in your portraits.” 

“You know nothing of me!” Laurent snapped, making Damen step back in surprise from the outburst of emotion. “Get out.” Damen did not know if he meant the room or the estate. “Get out of my presence. Get out of my home.” 

“Your cage.” Damen corrected, before turning and entering the corridor. He closed the door to Laurent’s chambers behind him carefully when he saw the men cowering before the door. They opened their mouth to ask since he had been in their long. “No, the serpent man must have escaped. Let’s go. I think the others have already fled.” 

Damen led the group out into the opening chambers. The doors were wide open and Damen could only assume that the rest of the mob had fled at the sight of the ‘ghosts’. More tales of the serpent man and his manor haunted by the his victims. As they stepped out of the house he heard a voice calling his name. He saw Erasmus holding his ghostly hand out and shaking his head. At the sight of his spectral form, his remaining group gave a cry of terror before running into the woods. Damen looked to Erasmus with a apologetic look. 

“You cannot go now, Damen. Laurent needs you and the woods are dangerous at night.” Erasmus said. 

“Erasmus, I know you care for him, but I do not know how I can save a man who despises me so. I’ll see what I can do for you all once I have regained what is mine.” He said, before stepping away and leaving a tearful Erasmus behind. The air bit into him instantly and he saw the light of the torches had already disappeared through the thickness of the trees. Damen stepped past the gate and attempted to repeat the password, but found Auguste was not the word to lock the gate. He shook his head before he moved on into the woods and decided to follow the tracks of the villagers so he could purchase a horse and ride for Ios. 

Damen walked for a time before the light completely dimmed around him and he recognized Erasmus’s cry was more so he was not lost in the woods at night. He did not know whether he’d rather be wandering about alone or locked in Laurent’s dungeons. No, he was free here. He was free to defend himself against his enemy and there he was only free to fight with his words against Laurent’s sharp, likely forked tongue. 

Damen stiffened at the sound of growls around him and he began to increase the speed of his steps and used what moonlight he could to try and keep track of the footprints, but as the trees grew more compact he knew had little to no light and did not know what path he had taken. Damen heard the growls again and became very aware of his vulnerlablilty. He was unarmed and without light. He was alone. 

They stalked out of the bushes and kept their gaze on him as their lips curled up in deep growls. Damen picked up a branch, one that would be too large for most men to hold like a twig, but Damianos was not most men. He swiped at the wolf who stepped towards him first and made him recoil, but not retreat. Damen knew despite his strength he doubted he could take on a whole pack of wolves, but he knew for a fact he could not outrun him. To fight was his only option with a chance of victory. 

Once more the wolf charged forward and Damen swiped, knocking into his body and eliciting a whimper from him as the wolf hit a tree. This prompted them to jump into a frenzy. Damen knocked back the ones he could, but even with his strength he soon found himself pinned down by the alpha wolf he had first hit with the branch between his teeth that were intent on his throat. Damen could see the wolf’s teeth biting down and beginning to make the branch weaken and soon it would break. Damen squeezed his eyes shut and knew the climax of their fight would soon be met, but then he heard a eagle’s caw and sharp whimper from the wolf. Damon’s eyes opened to see that golden eagle that had woken Laurent up was clawing at the wolf’s eyes and had stopped it before it could clamp it’s jaws around Damen’s neck. 

He felt the weight of pack leader leave his body and looked up to see a shadowy figure, whose only clear feature was his blonde hair, had sunk their own teeth into the wolf’s neck. The wolf fell limp in his grasp. A wolf charged at him and jumped for him and managed to bite into his shoulder, before he threw it into a tree and a distinct crack made the other wolves recoil at the show of strength. He hissed at them and a pair of blue eyes glowed for a moment before they fled in fear of this obviously more powerful creature. 

Damen knew Laurent’s strength did not match his frame, even though he had an athletic build it was nothing like what he had just done. He turned towards Damen with narrowed eyes and extended a claw towards him. “You’re a fool.” He stated, simply. 

Damen did not have time to retaliate because Laurent’s eyes closed and he slumped forward. Damen caught him before he could impact hard against the ground and saw the source of Laurent’s fainting. There was a deep bite mark on his shoulder from the wolves. Damen could see the blood soaking into his clothes and knew if he left Laurent here he might die of blood loss or become prey to the wolves. The eagle made a noise of distress and landed on a nearby branch. It began squawking desperately at him as if he begging for Damen to take care of Laurent and get him help. 

He cursed his conscience as he knelt down and gathered the odd prince into his arms. He tore off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around his shoulder since it was bleeding profusely. If he did not clot the bleeding on Laurent’s shoulder he worried the prince would not live to see his curse broken. Damen stood with him still in his grasp and let Laurent rest his head against his chest. He was thankful the sharp tongued snake was sleeping because he doubted Laurent would allow him to hold him like this. 

Damen could not help, but observe the prince in his sleep. He seemed less like a serpent in this form and more like simply an oddly colored man. With his eyes and mouth closed, he was beautiful in a unique way. Damen supposed that was a backfire on the curse that they made Laurent appear as a living, breathing sapphire when he was not bearing his fangs. 

But he did not notice the pair of golden eyes observing him and the prince. It muttered a curse under it’s breath before withdrawing further into the shadows. 

Damen trudged back and soon saw the manor in his sight. He walked past the still open gate and pushed open the door with his shoulder. The eagle disappeared up to Laurent’s window before the door flew open and they were met with a frantic entourage. Laurent was slumped against Damen with blood clearly staining them both from their encounter with the wolf pack. Yes, Damen could see how this would be perceived as worrisome. 

“What happened?” Jord exclaimed, floating over urgently and looking at Laurent’s wound that was wrapped in the now blood soaked cloth. “Did you do this?” He said, harshly and reached to grasped Damen but his spectral hand passed through him. 

“Would I have brought him back if I had? He saved me from the wolves that attacked us. I owe him a debt since this is the second time he has saved my life.” Damen stated, looking to Paschal who approached and peered at the wound. 

Paschal looked at Laurent and nodded to himself as he mentally took notes. “His highness will be fine, but we need to clean the wound before it festers. Take him to his chambers. I will need your assistance considering you have solid hands and I will not be as efficient possessing the objects.” 

Damen nodded and returned to the stairway that led up to the chambers where he had found Laurent sleeping on his desk. He opened the door though the ghosts just materialized through the walls. Damen still was not used to that. He went and laid the prince down on the bed and unwound the cloth. A small groan emitted itself from his lips at the stripping, but Damen knew with cleaning a wound he would just have to endure it. Damen jumped slightly at the sight of a bowl of water and other medical supplies floating into the room on its own and landing on the bedside table. Paschal’s form exited from the bowl and pointed towards it. Damen knew well enough what to do. 

The eagle caused Damen to jump as it landed over at a perch by Laurent’s bed and looked down at him. He made small noises of distress and was obviously worried about the prince. Damen took the cloth that had been soaking in the warm water and wrung it out before wiping at Laurent’s wound. As he did this, Laurent’s eyes opened and the illusion of a sapphire was broken as he narrowed his eyes at Damen. “You should have run.”

“You should not have come after me if we are both considering each other’s stupidity.” Damen said, continuing to clean the wound on his shoulder. Laurent made a low hiss before turning his head away and laying still as Damen continued. The Akielon prince had not even noticed the room had vacated of ghosts. “Why did you come? Would you not have enjoyed the sight of my body mangled by wolves?” 

“The idea of you dying by wild beasts does seem fitting for you and your prince, but it is not the death I desire for you. Besides…you saved my life and it was only fair I do the same.” Laurent said. 

“Did you not consider it simply paying my debt to you for saving me from Kastor and your uncle?” Damen asked. 

“I took advantage of your helplessness for my own reasons. Hardly the same thing.” Laurent said, keeping his head turned away. Damen could not help, but smile to himself. So Laurent had a sense of fairness as well. I suppose that was one good quality he could list against his otherwise vile personality. “But you have returned and I will be changing the password on the gate.” 

“I expected as much.” Damen said. 

Laurent seemed to hesitate before he spoke. “You do not have to remain in the dungeons, but you will attend me. I have need of a servant who does not fade through what he touches or have a need to possess an object.” 

“Can you not dress yourself?” The eagle made a noise of annoyance at Damen. 

Laurent rolled his eyes. “My claws tear at the clothes.”

“Veretian clothes are needlessly complicated as well.” Damen said and began to bind Laurent’s shoulder with bandages. Soon curiosity began build in him as the silence rolled on. “So what is the password to close the gate? Auguste only worked to open it. I did make an attempt to close it.” 

Laurent turned his head and his dagger like eyes bore into Damen’s with conviction. “Damianos. That is the password to close it.” 

Damen stopped his cleaning and looked at Laurent, expecting him to lunge forward and trap his neck between his jaw. But the prince kept on staring. Oddly enough, the eagle expanded his wings and flew out the window quickly at the sharp turn of the conversation. 

“Why not the person who cursed you?” Damen asked. 

“I do not know the name of the person who did this.” 

“You do not think it was your uncle?” Damen asked. 

“Of course, my uncle was involved. I am not as dull as you.” Laurent hissed. “My uncle hired someone to do this or they had the same goal in my disappearance.”

“Then why Damianos?” Damen asked. “He is not the one who locked you here.” 

“Damianos locked me in here the day he slaughtered my brother. He took my protector. He took the only thing I had.” Laurent said. “Auguste would not have let this happen to me and Damianos stole him from me.” 

Damen decided he would not continue questioning him. It did cause a twinge of guilt to run through him at the thought of Laurent after he cut down the crown prince. A thirteen year old boy who obviously hero worshiped his brother and then this happened to him. Although the scene was still not clear to him to this day. He could not see his sword connecting with Auguste’s skin. 

“I’m sorry.” Damen said. “I was at Marlas. He was one of the greatest warriors I had ever seen.” When Laurent flinched away from his touch he realized he might have said too much. 

“Get out. I do not wish to suffer your presence any longer.” Laurent said. 

“Gladly.” Damen said, standing up and taking the medical supplies Paschal had brought and left the room. He was greeted by an eager crowd of ghosts and sighed as he walked past them. “His highness will certainly live.” He said, in a indifferent voice and could hear a chorus of sighs and groans around him. 

“Then you’re leaving again?” Erasmus asked, his timid voice making Damen turn. Yes, he had a throne to regain, but he did not see a time limit. There were innocent people here who needed him and saw him as their savior. Even as vicious as Laurent was, no one deserved to remain trapped alone forever. 

“No, Laurent…Laurent is going to change the gate’s password. I can’t leave.” Damen tried to excuse his reasoning for staying, but Erasmus had a knowing smile on his face. 

Damen cursed himself once again. He could not believe he was not taking the one opportunity to leave before Laurent locked those gates again, but he found looking at their expressions it would be worth it to free them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Damon's reasoning to stay is...odd but I knew it was also bullshit that he couldn't just leave because Laurent said he was changing the password. But I needed a reason for him to stay. :,D 
> 
> Please leave a kudo and maybe even a comment because good or constructive feedback clears my skin and purifies my soul.


	5. The Mare

It had been nearly four weeks now since Damen had become Laurent’s servant. If Damen had thought Laurent was a joy before, finding him in the mornings when he was waking and ill was blissful. Those cold stares were absolutely chilling as the prince rose from what was obviously a hard night’s sleep. Damen would fetch the clothes for him, but Laurent would only let him dress him in his complicated jackets. He would carefully pull on his undershirt and breeches and made Damen turn around. Damen would be lying if he said he was not curious about exactly what a snake hybrid looked like naked, but he doubted it was arousing or ugly enough to be modest about. 

So Damen did as his routine had been and he had yet to find himself feeling like a hero. The servants seemed disappointed Laurent had made given him this status, but Orlant had commented it was better than the dungeons. Well, he could not argue there. But it had not been all terrible. He now slept in his own chambers and he could walk freely about the grounds. Also Damen had been given the task of attending the horses everyday and that had been by far the better job of his others. Despite the fact he had to clean the stables, it was pleasant work to see the horses everyday. But of course the eagle, whose name is Golden Wings as he had learned from Erasmus, was constantly monitoring him. 

Damen was doing his usual job and was finishing up the last horse as he brushed out his mane and only had to pick out its hooves. This horse had quickly become Damen’s favorite. Its name was Apollo and he had been the most eye-catching of the horses with brown hair splashed with white along its body. Apollo was the first horse that got used to his presence, and still the others were wary of him. Maybe they were used to humans looking as Laurent did and Damen was the strange one to them. Damen had to wonder why Laurent even had more than one horse. Damen finished up his job on Apollo and was about to go and put up the brushes when the horse caught his shirt between his teeth and yanked playfully. 

“Hey, what else could you want?” He chuckled, turning back and stroking Apollo’s nose gently. “I’ll steal you some carrots from the kitchen. From what I hear Laurent doesn’t make use of the food anyway.” Apollo’s attention though was stolen when they both heard the sound of Golden Wings movement and the stable door opening and Damen was surprised to see Laurent walking in. His blonde hair was pulled back into a small braid, but he was not wearing riding clothes or boots. 

“I did not know you would be here.” Laurent said, bitterly but showed no intent of leaving. He went straight to one of the mares who made a noise of happiness at the sight of him. Damen was surprised how unaffected the horse was by his appearance considering their tendency to be spooked by snakes. The mare he had approached was named Peach and she was due to deliver a foal in the near future. 

“I usually do this before I wake you up.” Damen admitted. Damen rose with the sun, but never really considered himself a night owl. Laurent preferred to spend his nights hunched over his desk. Laurent’s less than normal sleep schedule gave him time to do this job before washing up and attending Laurent. “But I slept a little later today.” He said, as Apollo continued to nudge at him. “You care for her?” He asked, noticing how careful Laurent was to not harm Peach with his claws as he petted the horse. 

“She is very special to me. My parents gifted Auguste and I both with two horses when we were young. My father gave us a stallion and my mother gave us a mare. Peach is the daughter of Auguste’s mare. I remember being there and just barely at the age when I could speak and think clearly. Auguste, my mother, and I assisted the stable hand in the delivering and my young mind could only think she was fuzzy like a peach so that is how she came to be named.” 

Another tie to Auguste. They seemed to be everywhere, but it would explain Laurent’s attachment to the horse. “Well, she is due to deliver her own foal soon.” 

“She’ll be a good mother.” Laurent said, his voice surprisingly soft making Damen stare with surprise. There was a tenderness in Laurent’s eyes that he had never shown him before, but it quickly disappeared. “Well, if you have time to waste time playing with Apollo then you have time to finish the rest of your duties.” Laurent said, before point towards the stable door. Damen grunted with frustration before walking out, but he did see Laurent give Peach an apple he had brought. 

Well, there’s something about Laurent Damen had never seen before. 

~~~ 

Damen sighed as he finished up his duties and collapsed in one of the chairs in the living area where Nicaise and Erasmus were engaged in a game of chess. Nicaise was currently cursing quietly and obviously losing. Damen had finished quickly mainly because Jord had made mention of sparring and Damen was yearning for exercise and practice. 

“Honestly!” Nicaise exclaimed. “When did YOU become this good at chess?” 

Erasmus giggled as he exited the piece he had possessed to check mate Nicaise’s king. “His highness is a good teacher if you would listen, Nicaise.” That only earned a low growl from the boy. 

Damen chuckled at their game and noticed Jord floating over to him with Orlant. “Ready to spar?” Jord asked. Damen nodded and followed the spectral pair outside the castle where a small shed of weapons were arranged. Damen certainly did not expect a complete arsenal, though Laurent seemed to have an appropriate amount of swords for practice. Damen picked up a longsword and bounced it in his hand. It was not his own, but the balance was fine and it seemed well taken care of. 

“Ready to lose?” Orlant taunted, possessing another sword and making it float up into the air. Damen walked out into the practice yard with the odd sight of a sword without a wielder following him. 

“Hardly seems fair when I am the only one at risk of being wounded.” Damen chuckled. “You’re the sword itself, how can I disarm you?” 

“You claim to be a excellent swordsman.” Orlant said. “I figured someone with your prowess can figure your way out of any fight except with wolves that is. You need our prince to save you from that.” 

Damen gave a light chuckle, but it was a blow to his pride to have been saved by his captor. Though he did return the favor. Laurent’s wounds had closed up quickly. It seemed to be another quirk of his form that he was a fast healer. Damen held aloft the sword and with a beginning word from Jord he and Orlant began their duel. 

Damen parried the first blow with ease though found his lack of a visible opponent made him lose the element of reading him. Damen struck out with the first attack. Damen had grown quite used to his schedule of training, but he was honed to the point two weeks without sparring could not hope to affect him. Still though he had missed this and he hardly called smacking a wolf with a tree branch fighting. Though this was certainly odd for him considering he had to adjust to defend himself against the Veretian fighting style and Orlant was completely invisible while in possession of the sword. 

Damen had to wonder how that worked for them. When they possessed objects did they see themselves holding the objects or did they become the objects themselves? Damen would question Jord and Orlant later, but for now he needed to focus on his objective which was disarming his seemingly invulnerable opponent. If magic were to become a main focus of battle tactics Damen could imagine and army of possessed swords and weapons would be difficult to defend against. Though he did not wish to bring such a strategy to anyone’s mind because he knew it required a curse. 

Damen focused on keeping his body in and giving Orlant the advancement. He kept his parries close and tight against himself and figured there was only one way of disarming him. He continued his plan and gave in to Orlant’s push and let himself be forced back. The opportunity showed itself when the sword surged forward as an enemy did when they gave up the space between them and the weapon. Damen brought his blade up on the inside of Orlant’s sword and kept the hold on it straight and proceeded to wrap his own weapon about Orlant’s. Damen could hear a moment of surprise from his opponent and used it to further and complete his objective. He pointed the tip down from the outer side of his blade and slid it down the outside of Orlant’s sword. And so, Damen jerked his sword and it flew. Where it once had been floating Orlant’s spectral form appeared astonished. 

“Wow.” Jord said, walking up and raised his hand to clap Damen on the shoulder, but stopped since they all knew there really was no point. “I suppose you can live to tell the tale you fought a ghost and won. Hardly, a common tale amongst warriors.” 

Orlant let out a hard sigh and glanced over at the sword he had previously possessed. “You fought well, Akeilon.” Damen could see the man was struggling with his pride and being honorable, but he figured no offense had been made where Orlant would be angry with anyone other than himself. 

“You were very good. I imagine whoever cursed you all knew very well who was the best of Laurent’s guard.” Damen said, walking back to the weapon’s house and placing the sword back on the rack. When Damen walked back out he saw Laurent standing on the outskirts of where they had fought with his arms crossed,expression unreadable, and of course Golden Wings sitting close by. “Did he watched the whole thing?” Damen asked, quietly. Jord nodded. Damen sighed and walked over to where the prince was obviously waiting to be approached. “Were you looking for me?” 

“You’re better than me.” 

Damen was surprised to hear this, but he would have assumed as much from Laurent’s physique. He was someone of athletic build from what he could see through the clothes and scales, but not on parr with Damen. Though the fact remained Laurent had fought off the wolf pack, not Damen. 

“You have inhuman strength, claws, and poisonous fangs.” Damen said. “What need do you have for a sword to fight me?” 

“You think that I prefer to fight with these monstrosities?” Laurent hissed. “I trained to fight Damianos with a sword, not the fangs of a serpent. You and I both know it takes more than strength of body to win a duel.” 

Damen chuckled. “Well then, your highness. Care to spar? I’ll keep it fair.” 

“No.” Laurent said, before turning and walking away. Damen swore he saw a hint of red cover his cheeks. He never thought something with scales could blush. It was a nice change to see Laurent wearing a new expression he had yet to see. This one was clearly not a mask. This expression had been entirely human. 

Damen sighed and glanced at Golden Wings who had his keen eyes narrowed in on Damen. He turned towards Jord who had his arms and crossed with an exasperated expression on his face. “Well, that went well. Could you not have simply agreed with him instead of taunting him?” 

“I hardly see how bootlicking is going to help anyone.” Damen said. 

“You would be surprised.” Orlant said. The wind blew and made Damen hair fall in his face and a chill wrack his body. When he pushed back his curls from his face he could see Jord and Orlant were staring at him for some reason. Orlant opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to hesitate. He had something he wanted to ask Damen but clearly seemed like he did not know how to ask it. “Damen…how does the weather feel?” 

Damen did not expect such a mundane question from all that internal conflict. “It feels…fine? A chill is in the air. I have never seen a heavy winter so this feels like what the cold months of Akielos feels like.” Damen said. “Why do you ask?” 

Jord answered. “We do not feel anything anymore.” He admitted. “We do not feel the cold or the hot. We have really begun to lose our sense of time and usually do not even know winter is upon us until the first snow falls. We cannot taste anything.” 

“I have not been drunk in years.” Orlant stated, bitterly. “Nor have I shared a bed with anyone.” 

“What about Laurent?” Damen asked. “Is his own coldness the result of having a lack of one of his senses?” 

Jord shook his head. “No, Laurent was a frigid bitch long before the curse was casted.” Golden Wings squawked out an noise that made him sound offended. This made them all chuckle lightly. “We care for him greatly though. Laurent created his Prince’s Guard with a very strict code and trained with us. Though we could hardly protect him from something we could not see.” 

“Why did the Prince’s Guard not become cursed as well?” Damen asked. 

“I suppose even magic has its subtleties.” Jord shrugged. “If Laurent and his whole Prince Guard disappeared then I suppose that would be pushing it too far. The Regent told Laurent that they explained mine and Orlant’s disappearance on the fact we went to find Laurent after he ‘ran away’ but never returned.” 

Damen soon found himself walking back into the manor alone. Jord and Orlant decided to patrol the grounds for any angry villagers. It gave him time to mull over what he had learned. 

The spirits had spent years without any sense of touch. Damen supposed that was why the fire had never been lit before Damen arrived. How could they remain sane through all that time? They did not feel comfort or pain. What could Damen do to save them? Every time he asked for a straight ford answered their jaws closed and tightened against their own will. 

Damen kept telling himself he was not doing this for his taskmaster. He was doing this for the innocent servants like Jord, Paschal, Erasmus, and Nicaise however unpleasant he may be to Damen. But he could not help but want to free him of his curse. He could only imagine what being a captive of his own body could be like. He could set it right, but he just needed to know how. 

~~~ 

The next morning Damen pushed open the door to Laurent’s room and did not find him in the bed. Finding that Laurent was already awake was not a odd occurrence and Damen really preferred it to waking him up. He was hunched over his desk and staring intensely at a letter with Golden Wings perched on the back of his chair. How did letters even come to the estate? Damen never saw any visitors. 

Damen could tell the prince was stressed over something. His eyes kept traveling from the letter to Damen and back again. 

“You cannot walk about the grounds today.” Laurent said. 

Damen’s eyes widened. Was he putting him back in the dungeon? Was it because of his taunt on the sparring field? 

“Is your pride so easily wounded that you would lock me back up in a cell over yesterday?” Damen asked, crossing his arms. 

“Be silent.” Laurent said, sharply rubbing his clearly aching head. Damen could see a goblet resting on his desk with a small amount of wine in it, but a half empty bottle beside it. “Golden Wings brought me a letter from Arles. My uncle is coming for a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please leave me a kudos or a comment about what you liked or think needs improvement because I'm a slut for feedback


	6. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few warning for this chapter. WARNINGS for mentions of underage, panic attacks, rape, and very harsh language. 
> 
> I apologize if any of this upsets my readers, but most of it is completely canon with the books. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Your uncle is coming?” Damen asked. Laurent nodded obviously shaking off the effects of drinking and reluctantly biting his tongue. “You let the person who arranged for you to be as you are into your home?” 

Laurent lifted his head and tightened his fist. “Well, considering he is the one who owns this manor and is the current king there is not much I can do to bar the way.”

“The throne rightfully belongs to you.” Damen said, crossing his arms. “Though it is very obvious why you cannot openly oppose him since..” 

“Since I would be named a monster by my own people. They would claim I am unfit to be king. It really would not be much different than when I was considered pretty.” Laurent said, bitterly and stretched his palms over the desk in an attempt to calm himself. “Now you need to disappear before he comes.” 

“Why would your uncle care if you’re keeping me here as your slave?” Damen asked, crossing his arms. “It isn’t like he has much opposition to humans being kept as property.” 

“That is rich coming from you. Your country is plagued with slavery. Also I would hardly call you a slave.” Laurent said. “You had an opportunity to leave and you stayed out a false sense of heroism. Your mistake, not mine. You cannot break this spell so I really do not know why you did not run when you could.” 

“Well, it certainly is not because I find your company pleasurable.” Damen said. “Your servants think I can help you and them. But none of you can tell me what I need to do.”

“I hate magic.” Laurent said, simply. “You can stand here and argue with me till my uncle arrives if you want. If so you will be caught and killed because you were the one who told me you saw what you shouldn’t.” 

“Where can I hide? The dungeons?” Damen asked. 

“My uncle has a thoroughly search of the manor done when he comes.” Laurent said. “He will not allow me to have guests of any kind whether they be Akielon guards or a peasant.” 

“He will not allow anyone to be here with you?” Damen asked. 

“He says it is so no one spreads rumors of my existence, but it is because he knows for the curse to be broken that another person is required.” Laurent said. “I stay a beast if I am alone with only my servants and Golden Wings as company.” 

“Well, where am I going to hide then?” Damen asked. 

“There are things in this manor my uncle does not know about. It’s an old house that was built for the need to hide targeted people. My father showed Auguste where all the secret passages were and a few other secrets only the king and crown prince are supposed to know. Auguste broke the code and shared them with me because despite Auguste’s trusting nature he was very aware of my uncle’s intentions.” 

Golden Wing flew off the back of the chair and out the glass doors that lead out to a far reaching balcony open. He landed on the railing making a noise of urgency and now they both could hear the sound of hooves approaching the manor. Laurent stepped out and could see the spots of red amongst the trees. His uncle would not be carrying his banners to secretly visit his estranged nephew, but his guards wore his colors. Laurent turned quickly and moved out of his chambers and pushed open the doors. Damen quickly followed him down the stairs and into the foyer. 

Once at the bottom, Jord floated quickly towards Laurent. “Your uncle is here! He’ll see Damen!” 

“I’m aware of that.” Laurent said, cooly as he went over to the wall where the portrait Damen had seen of the woman from before. Once Laurent had decided Damen was going to earn his keep in the manor clearing out the cobwebs and dust had become one of his tasks. He had dusted off the frame of his painting more than once and recalled how one of the angry villagers had outlined her lovely features with his hands. Laurent pulled on the side of the frame and yanked open an opening in the wall. Damen was surprised to see behind the painting was a stone box where he could hide and the Regent would not think to look for him there. “Stay in there. I will retrieve you.” Laurent ordered. 

Damen was weary to climb into the small space, but when the heavy knockers on the door made a loud bang resound through the greeting hall then Damen knew he had no choice. He quickly hoisted himself up and pulled his oversized body into a cramped position. Laurent had promised to retrieve him and he could only pray he would not keep him there longer than needed. He felt panic arise in him as he closed the door and trapped him in the darkness. Damen was faced with his fear of closed spaces and had to recall how to calm himself. 

He had only ever been in one situation like this before. He and Kastor had been playing a game where they hid from each other and had to find the other. Damen had been young and chosen to hide in a closet. Damen had not been very aware of his fear until then and he soon found his anxiety spiked the longer he was trapped in that dark space. When Kastor never found him Damen went to open the closet, but found it had somehow locked behind him. Damen later suspected Kastor had locked it as a joke, but never confronted him about it. When Damen found he could not escape and soon the light under the door was replaced by darkness that was when he truly began to panic. It had been hours before Theomedes opened the closet and found his young son trembling. 

Damen had felt ashamed of his weakness, but could not help him as he shook and sobbed into his father’s embrace. Theomedes had been understanding of the fact Damen was only seven years old and he was allowed to have his fears. Theomedes had been the one to teach Damen how to calm himself in the situation. He quickly learned his father had the same fear as him. 

He could feel the numbness spreading over his body and the increasing of his heart rate already. He felt ashamed as one of the most revered warriors of his country that needed to be calmed because of his fear of a harmless tight space. None the less he recalled what his father had taught him. The space was in a way better and worse than the closet. He had less space to move in the stone, but where the painting’s eyes were he could view the outside of the space through the canvas. Damen took in deep breaths and relaxed his body as he continued to calm himself and also focus on the outside of his hiding place. 

Laurent did not open the doors for his uncle. Instead he assumed his place in the middle of the greeting hall with his arms behind his back and his posture kept regal. Golden Wings settled on the bottom part of the stair railing and protectively kept his eyes on Laurent. The doors were opened by two of the regent’s guards and the man walked in with a smug expression on his face as he had when he attempted to off Damen during the hunt. 

“Ah, nephew. It has been a while.” The Regent said, walking forward and stopping in front of Laurent. “Hmmm, your eyes did not look like that last time I saw you. That is too bad. You had such lovely eyes, but at least they are still blue…for now.” 

“Your letter implied urgency.” Laurent said. “I hardly see how commenting on my ever worsening appearance is urgent.” 

“You’re right, Laurent. Can we not speak somewhere more comfortable?” He asked. 

“I see no reason we cannot discuss whatever you need here. It isn’t like you ever scolded me in private before you trapped me here.” Laurent said.

“Laurent, there is no need for hostility. You know what would have happened had anyone found out about your condition.” The Regent said, speaking to Laurent as if his nephew was a petulant child with no reason to be bitter. “And you still seem to have to insane notion I am involved in this.” 

“It is quite lucky you visited my chambers for the first time in years the night I grew fangs.” Laurent said. “Tell me why you are here so I do not have to suffer your presence any longer than I have to.” 

The Regent cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “My sources tell me the villagers were up in arms over a monster in the forest. Claiming they came to slay a beast and fled because of ghosts.” 

“The paranoia of the common people is hardly my fault.” Laurent said. 

“But the fact you allowed yourself to be spotted is your fault. This is exactly what I warned you about, Laurent. You could have been killed. The world won’t accept someone who looks like you do.” The Regent said. 

“Forgive me for riding only a mile further from the gate.” Laurent said. “I would prefer to keep my sanity.” 

“Not only did they spot you. They claimed you abducted someone.” The Regent said. Damen stiffened inside the space, but Laurent feigned surprise. Before Laurent could deny this, his uncle spoke. “Whatever you say about this matter I will search the manor anyway. Laurent, you know how serious this is.”

“Feel free to look, uncle.” Laurent said. “I have nothing to hide unless you’re looking for someone specifically, Lose something?” Damen could see his uncle narrow his eyes at Laurent. Damen cursed silently at Laurent’s inability to not play with other people. The Regent pointed his finger forward and his men spread out through the manor in search of Damen. 

Damen knew exactly why the Regent was so desperate to find him. Kastor and he had claimed Damen was dead and they had no concrete proof. For all they knew Damen was already half-way back to Ios and gathering a personal army. No, actually he was there as a servant to a bitchy snake. 

Damen watched as his men spread out and the Regent himself walked up the stairs. Laurent went to follow, but one of the Regent’s men who had not spread out yet took him by his shoulder and pulled him back. The Regent knew this was happening, but kept walking and ignored the fact that a solider or more like a hired mercenary from the looks of him had a hold of his nephew for no reason other than to harass him. 

“You still look hideous.” The thug said, with a laugh. 

Laurent made no movements to free himself and stood stiffly without facing the man. “As do you, Govart.” The man snarled and was about to do something he would likely regret when a pair of sharp talons pierced Govart’s shoulder causing the man to reel back and clutch at it. Laurent lifted his, as usual, gloved hand for Golden Wings to perch and stroked his head smugly. “You should go do as my uncle asked.”

“I see your still have that damn pigeon hanging around. I suppose I should say it was a shame you became what you are. But it isn’t like you would have been a good fuck with scales or not. Everyone knows if someone sticks a cock in you then it will freeze off.” Govart taunted, a bit of blood spilling between his fingers. It would have been a lot worse had Golden Wings ripped out his talons with more brute force. “Still a shame, I’d have liked to test that theory.” 

“There are far more visible threats to your cock on me now, Govart.” Laurent said, extending his claws and tapping one of them against the man’s chest. “Do not forget that.” He moved up the stairs to follow after his uncle, leaving Govart to fume in the middle of the room. Damen suppressed a chuckle and found himself reveling in Laurent’s victory himself. Damen stayed in his hiding place until about a thirty minutes later when the Regent returned along with his men and sent them outside so he could speak with Laurent in private. Once they were gone Laurent turned back to the him with a smirk on his face. 

“So you’re gonna kill them now that they know my secret?” Laurent asked. “Except Govart? I still don’t know why you don’t just off him as you do everyone else you bring here.” 

“Can’t come back alone every single time. At least I know he can keep a secret.” His uncle stated, placing his arms behind his back. 

“Oh yes…I suppose he can. That is how he has kept his position and been able to stick his cock into whatever he wishes.” Laurent said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Regent said, innocently but with a lack of seriousness. What reason did he have to defend himself to Laurent? What political power did he have in his manor? “Oh Laurent..” He said, a gloved hand reaching up and cupped the scaled cheek. “You were such a lovely boy…before your outward appearance matched just how ugly you are inside.” 

With that said, the Regent walked away and exited through the doors. Laurent stood still where he had left him and the entire image felt miles away from Damen. He felt he had no right to see it and he did not understand why. A sharp wail broke the silence and Damen jolted at the sound of it. Laurent walked over to the painting and yanked it open again and Damen breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt free once again. 

“Enjoy the dramatics?” Laurent asked, turning quickly and disappearing into the den. Damen climbed down and breathed in fresh air before another wail caught his attention again. He followed Golden Wings as he left his newest perch and found they were now in the common room. When he entered he quickly saw Erasmus’s form was huddled into a corner with his hands over his ears and his body wracked with sobs. Nicaise was not crying, but he looked stricken was grief and had his knees drawn up in a chair by the fireplace. Laurent stood beside Nicaise and was speaking to him in a softer tone than Damen had ever heard him manage. Paschal was kneeling in front of Erasmus to calm him down. Damen knew what was happening and how to help him. 

He slowly approached so he did not scare him and could see Erasmus was hyperventilating. “Erasmus, tell me what you need.” 

“H-He…He needs to leave!” He shouted, surprising Erasmus with the volume of his voice. Damen did not know who of the group had come that upset Erasmus so much, but whoever he was he was gone now. 

“He isn’t here anymore.” Damen said, calmly. “Just breathe. Count with me.” Damen began counting down from ten to help Erasmus calm down and with trial and error soon it began to work. Erasmus recovered and managed to bring himself back to reality. “Good job.” He said. Erasmus nodded and pressed his lips together though tears were still pouring over his cheeks. 

“Damen…thank you. I just need a little time alone.” He said, floating up and disappearing through the walls. Soon Damen watched as everyone took a moment to recover and faded through the walls in opposite directions, even Nicaise. So it was once again just him and Laurent. 

Damen crossed the room to where Laurent was standing and staring into the fire. “Thank you…for helping him. That was hard for everyone here.” Laurent forced out. 

“C-Can I ask?” Damen asked. “About Erasmus?” 

“Erasmus was my uncle’s property.” Laurent stated. “Govart has something over my uncle. I do not know what it is, but whatever it is keeps Govart in his employ even though he is far from being worthy of a king’s guard’s position. So that meant Govart could use my uncle’s property without punishment…it wasn’t long after that Prince Torveld noticed him so he was able to escape Vere. Though the curse came sooner than the boat could leave.” 

Damen closed his eyes in grief for Erasmus and the fact that the monster from before was the one who threw him into a state of panic. “Erasmus, told me.” Damen said, turning to Laurent. “How it was you who helped arrange for Torveld to notice him. How you assured him that even though he would be scared of the fire that something good would come of it.”

“But nothing did.” Laurent hissed. “I was cursed. I grew fangs and was drugged to calm my panic. When I woke up I was here and so was all who in their hearts truly cared for me. You can imagine how shocked I was at the number of residents I had.”

“What about Nicaise?” Damen asked. 

“That was the most surprising resident of them all. Nicaise was a pet in the palace.” Laurent said. Damen remembered the young figure on the balcony that called to Laurent’s uncle. The young pet who should not have been in anyone’s employ for that line of work. Nicaise’s lovely face replaced his and Damen felt he might be sick. “He was reaching the age when my uncle would have dismissed him. Now he’s a ghost, haunting my cage.” 

“Laurent…I do not think you’re as monstrous as you think you are.” Damen said. “What your uncle said about you was-“ 

“Save it.” Laurent said. “You don’t have to console me. I do not want your help with my emotions or my curse.” 

“Not even if it saved your servants?” Damen asked. 

“Trust me, if you knew what it took to break this curse then you would run away as far as you could and never look back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for such a angsty chapter 
> 
> Please give me feedback about what you liked and didn't like! ^^ 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Wings


	7. The Wings

A loud, ear splitting roar was not what Damen had expected to wake him up that morning. 

None the less, the noise reminded him of the lions he had seen men fight in the arena. He had never been fond of the idea of slaughtering an animal for sport, but it was tradition. Though there were many things of tradition in his home he was beginning to question. The image of Erasmus chained at his ankles and helpless to the torture of his masters always came to mind when this inner debate emerged within him. 

But once again the distinct noise of anguish caught his attention as he sat up in his bed. It was more powerful than the lions’, but it was coming from Laurent’s wing of the manor. Damen threw his legs off the bed and hurried out of his room. He sprinted up the stairs and tore through the corridor until he found the twin doors that led into Laurent’s chambers. He quickly opened the doors and saw the servants were crowed around his bed, but seemed unsure as to what they could do. Golden Wings was not even on his perch. He was worried standing on the mattress next to Laurent to try and give his master as much comfort as possible. 

“What’s going on?” Damen exclaimed. His answer was another inhuman cry which shocked him to hear it was Laurent making the commotion. He was writhing in his bed and gripping the sheets that tore from his claws. His eyes were tightened as he bit his lip to stop another scream from escaping his lips. 

Paschal withdrew Damen away from the bed so he could speak to him without Laurent drowning him out. “He is transforming further. He didn’t change into what he is at once…as he draws closer to his twenty first birthday the more he changes into a beast.”

Damen turned his head to see Laurent had turned over onto his stomach and was forcing himself up on weak, shaky arms. “What can we do to help him?” Damen asked. 

Paschal shook his head. “All we can do is wait.” 

That was not a satisfactory answer to Damen. Laurent was obviously in terrible pain and he could not leave him to suffer as he was. Damen hurried back to Laurent’s side and knelt down. He was struck with a feeling of helplessness because like Paschal said he did not know what to do other than wait, but he had to do something. 

“Laurent…” Damen spoke softly. He was surprised to see Laurent lift his gaze to meet his. His cheeks were stained with tears and his blonde locks fell into his eyes though Damen could see the agony behind them. He hesitantly reached out to him and the prince did not push him away. “Laurent…what can I do to help you?” 

Laurent did not seem sure. What Damen had not expected was for Laurent to collapse in his arms. Laurent fell limp against him seeming to seek some comfort from anyone. Damen realized he was probably the first person he had had physical contact with in a long time. Damen just enveloped him into his arms and rubbed circles into his back to try and give any semblance of peace he could. The pain must have increased in Laurent again because Damen could fell his claws grip his shirt, scraping his skin in the process as he ripped through the fabric. 

“Where does it hurt?” He asked, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. Laurent raised his eyes to him and opened his mouth to speak, but Damen was surprised to find that he could only manage small parts of words. His speech had become intermixed with warbled growls and animal like whimpers. Laurent let out a harsh hiss as he grew frustrated with his own lack of voice and wrapped his arms around Damen. 

He had thought perhaps Laurent was seeking comfort again, but realized as he tapped on Damen’s back that he was trying to inform Damen where the pain was coming from. Damen reached down to pull back the cloth covering Laurent’s back, but when he attempted to lift the white nightshirt the prince tore from his embrace violently and drew to the other side of the bed. He looked at Damen with wide feral eyes and panted as his pain continued to plague his body. 

“Laurent, I’m sorry.” Damen said, raising his hands up. “I should not have presumed I could touch you as I wish. I only want to see if there is anything I can do for your back. Would you permit me to see it?” 

The inner conflict of allowing Damen to see his back was clear in his tear filled eyes. He gritted his teeth and buried his hand into his hair in frustration. Eventually Laurent’s breathing calmed and he narrowed his eyes at Damen with glare that clearly read ‘go no further than my back.’ Golden Wings had the same expression. Laurent hesitantly laid back down on his stomach and gripped the ruined sheets again and bit into his pillow. Damen slowly slid up Laurent’s shirt and found nothing really seemed to be out of sorts. 

All there was the smooth plane of Laurent’s sculpted back with blue scales that faded into a darker shade the further it went down his body. Damen was about to inform Laurent that nothing seemed amiss when a flash of light made Damen recoil and cover his eyes. Golden Wings made a noise of distress before flying off the bed and to his perch. He lifted his eyes and saw a golden luminance had emerged from Laurent and had began taking the form of…wings? 

They spread out showing their impressive wingspan and engulfing the entire room in the lovely golden light that decorated them with lighter, complicated patterns and sparks fell off the wings like warm snowflakes. Soon though the light died and Damen saw these wings were a shade of blue like the rest of Laurent. They withdrew back into himself and Laurent collapsed from where he had been forcing himself onto his elbows. 

Damen approached warily and knelt down next to Laurent. “You have wings.” 

“How..observant. I have…fangs and claws too. Oh..joy.” Laurent said, still catching his breath but managing to remain sharp tongued. 

“Yes, but Laurent…this is different.” Damen said, reaching up and daring to run his hand along the outline of his wing till it came to where they came to a point like a mountain’s peak. 

“We’ll leave you alone.” Paschal said, ushering everyone despite Nicaise’s complaining about having to leave. Though Jord and Orlant kept their necks craned at the sight of the wings as they exited the chambers. Laurent did not protest because he honestly felt too tired to interact with more than one person at the moment. 

“I did not realize that you didn’t become entirely this over night.” Damen said. 

“I grew fangs first. My uncle forced me here before any of the other transformations came.” Laurent said, turning onto his side. His long hair fell over onto the pillow and spilled on top of Damen’s fingers where they rested on the mattress. He resisted the urge to feel how soft the golden locks were. “Then came my claws…then the scales…then my eyes. I don’t know what I will look like in the end.” 

“What will happen when you turn twenty-one?” Damen asked. 

“I remain like this forever.” 

Damen sighed at thought of that tragedy. A realization washed over him as he stared at the wings. Snakes did not have wings, but another serpent like creature did. 

“Laurent, I do not think you’re a snake.” Damen said, his lips turning up into a smile.

“Please do not go on about how I’m not as much of a monster as I look.” Laurent said, turning back over onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow. He turned again and brought his hand to his forehead. “I do not think I can take another sappy speech.” 

“That was not what I meant, but I’m glad my sappy speeches are sticking.” Damen chuckled, pulling a chair up and sitting beside Laurent’s bed. “You’ve read stories of dragons, haven’t you?” 

“Myths.” 

“So was magic at one point for both of us.” Damen said. “I do not suppose it brings much light to the situation, but…dragons do suit a king.” 

“Then it truly is a tragedy I’ll never ascend the throne and reign as the dragon king.” Laurent hissed. The Akielon prince shook his head and crossed his arms in frustration. He leaned back in his chair and let his head fall back as yet another attempt to warm up to Laurent was met with razor sharp sarcasm. “You would be a lion creature if you were cursed too.” 

Damen was surprised to hear Laurent begin the conversation this time. “You think so?” 

“I know so. You’re…very regal for a palace guard.” Laurent said. Damen did not show his worry at having his secret found out. “I do not want to imagine how hideous you would look though, but it would suit your huge frame more than me.” 

“I would not have your element of surprise.” Damen said. “When I first saw you I certainly did not expect for your strength to outmatch mine.” They both lightly chuckled before Damen stood and stretched his arms. “I should start on the chores and…fetch you new sheets. You ruined these.” Damen was about to turn and leave, but Laurent’s hand wrapped around his. Damen came to a stop and looked down at where the claw held his own with a careful grip. As his eyes went to where Laurent looked to be as surprised by his own actions as Damen, the prince withdrew the claw and laid it back down on the mattress. They both stared at scaled limb awkwardly for a moment. 

“You’re bleeding.” Laurent said, sitting up and his eyes focusing on the bloodstain on Damen’s shirt. He was sure Laurent was using this as a way to distract him from what had previously happened. 

“Oh, this? Your claws lightly scratched me.” Damen said. “I’ve had far worse.” 

Laurent lowered his face and let his bangs fall over his eyes and shadow his face. It seemed in his attempt to avoid seeking about embarrassing actions, he had brought up another. Damen still wondered if he had truly seen him blush before and resisted the urge to brush back those blonde curls and see. “It must have been terribly awkward…me shamelessly throwing myself at you.” 

“I would hardly call it awkward. You were in great pain.” Damen said. “You sought comfort and I was the only solid living being. I cannot imagine how painful it is to grow wings.” 

“It felt as if my back would tear open…but that’s how it always feels. I lose my humanity.” Laurent explained. This interested Damen greatly as he heard him openly speak his heart. Perhaps his exhaustion had truly torn down some of Laurent’s defenses. “I cannot speak and that scares me. I have claws, fangs, and now even wings and I feel as if my only true weapon is my voice. To have that taken from me is not a welcome experience.” 

“Laurent, you have no need to flay everyone with your words. You ought to think about your talents that do not belittle others.” Damen remarked, taking a seat again and leaning forward on his knees. “I think you would find your self image is greatly boosted.” 

“Since when are you an expert on self-esteem?” Laurent asked, his eyes half lidded and clearly weighed heavily with exhaustion. 

“Look at me, Laurent.” Damen said, gesturing with his hands down his enormous build. “I learned very quickly how to be comfortable in my own body. Also…I had a lot of encouragement. I have a feeling most of yours came from only one person.” 

“Auguste…” Laurent said, his voice drifting off. Damen was shocked that Laurent did not hiss or demand he never speak of Auguste. Laurent’s hand twitched and moved an inch towards Damen, but went no further. After three hard attempts to remain awake, Laurent’s eyes closed and his body realized as he succumbed to sleep. 

Damen felt his lips turn up into a smile and was once again struck by how uniquely beautiful Laurent was when he was asleep. He lifted Laurent off the bed gently, but the prince did not so much as flinch when he was moved. He clearly was not going to let any disturbance interrupt his sleep. Damen laid him down on a couch beneath one of the wide windows where the sun shined down onto him. Damen went and fetched new sheets to replace the ripped ones and as he entered he noticed how the prince glittered beneath the sunlight. He truly was like a creature of sapphires. 

Cold and beautiful was Laurent of Vere, even as a beast. 

Damen replaced the sheets with Golden Wing’s help as he bird kept the other end of the blankets in his beak and helped him spread them on the mattress. Damen went and took the prince back into his arms before he carefully tucked him back into the bed. Golden Wings once more assisted him by using his break to pull one of the sheets of Laurent’s exposed shoulder. 

“You take good care of him, Golden Wings. I’m glad he had you.” He smiled lightly and gave the eagle’s head a pet. He surprisingly did not push him away or make a noise of annoyance, but he was seemingly to accept Damen. His gaze returned to Laurent and he dared to push back a piece of hair that had fallen into his face. 

“Sleep well, prince of dragons.” 

~~~

The Regent had not expected him to come that night. 

He had done a thorough sweep of Laurent’s manor and found no sign of Damianos or any other human. Either Laurent had done an impeccable job of masking the signs of another’s presence or the manor was truly only occupied by his nephew and his foolish followers. But yet, here the sorcerer was standing in his frightening glory with his fists clenched at his side and clearly fuming with anger. 

“You had one task and that was to keep him isolated.” The sorcerer hissed, long black hair falling over his shoulders as he leaned forward over the Regent’s desk. His sharp nails dug into the wood and left deep indentions. The Regent sighed as he witnessed the ruining of his furniture from his…partner of circumstance. 

“I searched the manor from top to the bottom.” The Regent said, placing his quill back into the ink and leaving it to rest there. “There was no other person there.” 

“I sense a change in him.” The sorcerer said. “He grew wings today, but I could not feel his despair. Something helped him…or someone. I have seen this resident from a far attending Laurent’s horses and sparring with his ghostly servants. This is of great danger to my plans for the prince.” 

“Well, then perhaps he realized what my nephew truly is and ran away.” The Regent said. “What does this resident appear like?” 

“Tall, broad, and handsome. An Akielon.” The Regent processed this information, but as clarity became clear in his expression he soon broke into a fit of laughter. The sorcerer stiffened and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. “I hardly see how this is any laughing matter. You know what that human could do!” 

“Oh no, not this human.” The Regent said, gathering himself and wiping at his eyes. “My nephew houses Prince Damianos in hopes of making him fall in love with him. Oh no, this is a game we can play to for our amusement.” 

“The only amusement I seek to witness is the day the curse is completed.” 

“But don’t you see? My nephew has, without realizing it, placed his hopes into the hands of his greatest enemy. He seeks to win the heart of the man who killed his brother…by keeping him captive apparently.” The Regent chuckled, clasping his fingers together. “No, this could be amusing. Keep watch over the manor. If Damianos leaves, kill him. But I want you to leave him a message.” 

The sorcerer’s eyebrow twitched. “I hardly enjoy playing with my food.” 

“This is only seasoning for your entrée.” The Regent said, his voice silky and malicious as a plan formed in his head. “Can you not imagine Laurent’s greatest anguish when he realizes he fell in love with his brother’s murderer? Then…you complete the curse and we both get what we want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! ^^ The sorcerer isn't a new character, but this is their first time speaking openly in the story. 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me a will to live <3


	8. The Colt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm very excited about this chapter. For once I'm actually pretty satisfied with it and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Damen brushed along Apollo’s mane, humming to himself as he did so. Once he was finished grooming him he drew an carrot from his pocket and lifted it to the horse’s mouth. “Here you go. Since you have been giving me little to no trouble lately.” He chuckled, as the horse nudged him playfully. Damen wondered if Apollo would let him ride the stallion, but he was Laurent’s property and that permission came from him first. 

Damen sighed went to Peach’s stall and smiled at her. “Good Morning, how are you feeling?” He asked, stroking her nose. She was due to deliver the foal at anytime and Damen was very excited for it. He had never had to care for his own horse before as he had these. He wondered if this was why Auguste and Laurent had been given their own horses when they were younger for the responsibility and sense of joy at watching their companion grow. Damen had not loved a steed as he did Peach and Apollo since he lost his own at Marlas. It had been a fine horse that Theomedes gifted to him on his birthday when he was thirteen. Sadly though it fell to a spear which resulted in Damen’s take to the ground which ultimately led him to Auguste. 

He banished those thoughts as he turned and saw to his surprise Laurent enter the stable. The prince seemed to have become very careful about not visiting Peach when Damen was attending them, but Laurent made no move to dismiss or show he was even uncomfortable with Damen’s presence. As usual, Golden Wings was not far behind and perched up onto one of the empty stable stall doors. There was a crack in the wall between him and Laurent when Damen saved him from the villagers. It had managed to weaken once more after Damen comforted Laurent through his transformation. He still found it surreal that the person approaching him had a pair of dragon wings attached to their back. 

“Do you wish to ride?” Laurent asked. Damen did not mask his surprise at Laurent’s offer. “I simply do not want you to go mad. It has nearly been a month since you came here and even I go beyond the gate for a ride. It is how I found you.” 

“How do you know I will not take your horse and ride away?” Damen asked. 

“I expect your sense of heroism is what chains you here and that you will respect the fact that despite Apollo’s preference for you he is my horse.” Laurent said, a small smirk playing at his lips. “Saddle two horses. You may take Apollo.” 

Damen did not pass up the opportunity to go beyond the gate. Peach would not be up to a hard ride so Laurent decided on another. Damen quickly prepared both Apollo and the Caspian horse that Laurent had chosen. Damen led them out of the stable and Laurent took the reins. When Damen placed his foot into the stirrup and gripped the horn Apollo moved a bit in resistance, but Damen managed to calm him to the point he allowed for the prince to climb up into his saddle. Once he was settled he looked over to see Laurent had already readied himself. They ride lightly to the gate and Laurent whispered a small word that was inaudible to Damen. It seemed he had changed the password to something other than Auguste. 

The iron gate eased open and Laurent turned his gaze over to Damen. He only had a moment to process that the glint in Laurent’s eyes was oddly mischievous before the prince snapped the reins and broke his horse into a run. Damen smirked at the silent challenge to a race and urged Apollo forward and soon they were off into the wood. Golden Wings flew above the trees, but kept up with Laurent and did not let the prince or Damen leave his keen sight. Damen rode hard and managed to catch up to be just behind Laurent, but the prince did not seem to have any intentions of relenting. He knew the paths through this wood better than Damen and his turns were smoother because of this. Damen did think about the fact that wearing a hood and cloak would not mask the fact Laurent was not entirely human due to his large addition, but since he had already been spotted and scolded he doubted Laurent cared very much. 

They continued on till Laurent slowed and Damen could see they were approaching what seemed to be the end of the wood’s border. Laurent did win the race as he exited the wood first and Damen could see as light fell on them both they had stopped for a very good reason. They had come to a cliff. 

The cliff was not one of monstrous size. Certainly not as impressive as the ones Damen had seen of Akielos that overlooked the sea, but it was enough for a man to have a lethal fall. Laurent dismounted from the horse and Damen followed his example as he walked to the edge. Damen could see this cliff overlooked another mass of forest that was below them, but the village that had come for Laurent was in the opposite direction. 

Damen had an idea as he watched Golden Wings fly out into the open space. “Laurent, this is a very good opportunity for you to test those wings.” 

Laurent narrowed his eyes at Damen. “I am not fond of the idea of jumping off a cliff and testing to see if these wings are only decorative.” 

“Then don’t. Start right here, but once you get the hang of it…you have a whole sky to explore.” Damen said, smiling over at the prince causing a look of surprise to pass through his eyes. Laurent clasped his hands together and looked down at the cliff with understandable fear. “It is okay if you’re afraid.” 

“Of course, I’m afraid.” Laurent hissed. “Only someone as foolish as you wouldn’t be.” 

Damen sighed. “Well, then take me with you so it is just as dangerous for the both of us.” 

Laurent’s eyes scanned over Damen’s large frame. “I hardly see how this would be aerodynamic.” 

“Fine, go alone. But I know you can carry me.” Damen teased, placing his hands behind his back. “But I think..I think you need something new. Besides, once I break the curse you will regret the fact you never took up your one opportunity to fly. It is every man’s dream.” 

“Be quiet and let me concentrate.” Laurent snapped. Damen smirked at the fact he had won a battle against Laurent’s ice cold will as the prince hesitantly looked back at his wings. Golden Wings landed in front of him and moved his wings as if the instruct Laurent. He huffed before he flapped them once, twice, and after one more try Laurent’s feet lifted off the ground slightly. He stopped moving the wings and dropped back to the ground as soon as he was aware he had left the earth. “It…worked..” 

“They are dragon wings. Of course it worked.” Damen chuckled. “Try again, Laurent. I think you can go further.” 

“Don’t patronize me.” Laurent hissed, but did indeed begin moving his wings again and this time once he lifted into the air he kept himself there and Golden Wings went up to meet him there. A beautiful look of wonder filled his eyes as he observed his actions and turned his gaze to the cliff. “Should I?” He asked, as he slowly lowered himself down to the ground. 

“It’s your choice.” Damen said. “You can stay where you know it’s safe or see what is beyond the gate.” 

“We are beyond the gate.” 

“Something tells me you’ve stood on this cliff many times with that look of longing in your eyes.” Damen said. “I think the gates goes further than you know. This one needs no password.” 

“Either you have suddenly become a philosopher or you’re urging me to jump to my death.” Laurent said. 

“I would hardly call myself a philosopher.” Damen said. 

“Why do you care that I do not wallow in self pity for the rest of my days?” Laurent asked. 

“Why do you not care?” Damen asked. 

Laurent hissed and turned, with a new look of determination in his eyes, towards the cliff. Laurent closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he broke into a sprint and with great nerve jump forward off the cliff. Damen for a moment figured he had made a terrible mistake because Laurent was not unfurling his wings and seemed to be falling to his death. Was he panicking? Did he freeze up? 

‘I killed him.’ Damen thought, horror spreading across his face as he rushed forward. Golden Wings must have had the same thought because he made a squack of urgency before diving down the cliff after him. “Laurent!” He exclaimed, but as soon as he called the prince’s name those blue wings opened and caught the wind beneath them. 

Laurent had begun to soar. 

Damen watched in awe as the prince seemed to catch the hang of flying with ease. He figured it was due to the fact that maybe his form gave him instinct and that his wings were terribly strong. The prince and Golden Wings playfully flew around each other. Laurent flew back towards Damen and he could not help, notice he had a oddly brilliant smile. Another new expression to add to his collection and this one was his favorite so far. 

Laurent flew in and with a flap of his wings Damen was met with a strong gust of wind. Laurent lowered himself down and the most precious sound escaped his lips. Damen heard a gentle laugh that paralleled with lovely chimes. As Laurent touched down he stumbled lightly and fell forward, but the laughs did not cease even as Damen caught the prince in his arms. 

When Damen was first locked in a cold, dark cell by Laurent he would never have imagined he would witnessed such a pure sound coming from him. He would not have imagined to even care about the beast’s happiness. He would not imagine the pleasant feeling in his heart as he watched, for what was likely the first time in years, Laurent have true fun. Laurent composed himself and soon looked to be very embarrassed of himself. He drew back and pushed back the hair that had fallen into his face. 

“Sorry…that was..thrilling.” Laurent admitted, wringing his hands and looking back to the cliff. 

“I imagine it was. You did what it is said man cannot do. You flew.” Damen said. “And it was due to your own bravery.” 

“And your…encouragement.” Laurent admitted, sighing and turning to Damen. “I think you’re due a flight if you are the who managed to push me off the cliff. No matter how twisted that sounds.” 

Damen remembered what he had said about flying with Laurent and a nervous expression crossed over his face at the thought of actually flying off the cliff in Laurent’s arms. “On second thought, you’re right. You’re far too small to carry me and it is hardly aerodynamic.” 

“Who is afraid now?” Laurent teased, reaching forward and grasping Damen’s hand. The Akielon prince felt an odd heat spread across his cheeks at the action. It was just Laurent. Why did that fluster him? “You want to be among the chosen few who have danced on air, do you not?” 

“Oh, you’re a chosen one of legend now?” Damen jeered in return, hoping to take the subject off him placing his life in Laurent’s hands. A life he knew that Laurent should want dead. 

Laurent pulled Damen forward and turned him around. “You can stay on my back.” Laurent said. “Remember, I’m stronger than I look and these wings are powerful as a dragon’s.” Damen hesitantly wrapped his arms around Laurent’s shoulders. He figured he should practice what he preached. Though he was starting to doubt his wisdom as Laurent this time didn’t get a running start. He stood on the ledge. As Damen questioned him he was ignored and Laurent fell forward, diving down towards the ground. 

Damen is a proud man, but there was no denying that he screeched as they plummeted down towards certain death, but it seemed Laurent enjoyed scaring him. Golden Wings flew down with them and Damen could swear there was a mischievous look in his eyes. Laurent opened his wings once more and they began to glide on the open air. Once Damen got over his initial fear and opened his eyes, he gazed out over the open sky and realized just big the world was. He was a prince and he had a duty. He spent most of his life following his father’s order, training, and learning what he needed to know to be king. The closest to the sky he had ever come was the cliffs. Never had he felt like he had freedom such as this. They were in the open sky where there were no walls, gates, or chains to keep them imprisoned. 

Damen reached forward and let the air passed through his fingers. He smiled down at Laurent who was looking at the open space with as much as amazement as him and Golden Wings flew beside them. Laurent’s golden hair came loose of it’s braids and Damen was able to avoid it whipping him in the face. Laurent seemed to move through the sky as if he were a part of it. Damen supposed he could blend in with the blue sky though. 

Damen saw Laurent had extended his arms outward as if they were wings themselves. The prince looked at him over his shoulder with a gentle smile. “My mother…she used to call Auguste her eagle and me her sparrow. She always told us we were meant to fly. I never thought that it could be possible… I had lost hope I would see any of the world again. I certainly never thought I would have this view of it.” 

“Laurent, once the spell is broken you can explore everything.” Damen promised. 

Laurent’s smile faltered and he turned his eyes back towards the ground. “Damen..I don’t think you understand-“ Laurent was cut off as a hissing sound passed their ears and Golden Wings began squacking again as a warning. Damen was shocked to see a arrow had narrowly missed them. In fact, the arrow had come closer to Damen than Laurent. Laurent quickly cut back towards the cliff before another shot from the hunter below could be fired. 

It was not a graceful landing as Laurent was in a hurry. They tumbled across the ground and Damen instinctively wrapped his arms around the prince’s smaller frame. They ended up with Damen on his back and Laurent laying on his chest. They both panted from the excitement. Once his vision finished dizzying he was glad to see his debate about whether or not Laurent could blush had been given an answer. The prince’s blue cheeks were dusted heavily with pink. 

“We…we should hurry back to the manor before that hunter comes.” Laurent said, pushing himself off of Damen. “Are you hurt?” 

“Just a few scrapes.” Damen sighed, sitting up and pulling out a twig that had twisted into his dark curls during the roll. “I have certainly had worse.” 

They mounted their horses and galloped back to the manor. As they walked back into the stable they noticed that their servants were crowded around in panic as they were franticly possessing objects on a mission to do something important. Paschal turned to Laurent and a look of relief passed over him at the sight of him. 

“Oh your highness!” He exclaimed. “We were worried something happened to you. You and Damen were gone for so long and-“ 

“You both look like you rolled in a dirt.” Nicaise said, his voice full of suspicion. 

“Never mind that!” Jord exclaimed. “Laurent! Peach is in labor!” 

Laurent’s eyes widened and he could see she was pacing with obvious agitation and was resisting lying down. Laurent approached her carefully and she relaxed only a little as he stroked her nose and spoke softly to her. 

“It’s time, girl.” Laurent said, a soft smile on his face. She was sweating and was obviously very disturbed by the pain she was feeling from the contractions. After Laurent soothed her for a few minutes more, she was coaxed into lying down. His servants had miraculously managed to prepare what they needed for the birth and Laurent knelt down beside her and petted her neck gently. “You’re doing great, Peach.” 

Damen smiled at the sight. Laurent was being so gentle. He was being so kind. He went and lowered himself beside the mare as well. He knew he would have to be the to assist in catching the foal since Laurent would be at risk of harming it with his claws. So Damen prepared for that duty. After a while, Peach had began to push and everyone waited with great anticipation. 

In a manor where life was a monotonous cycle, days like this were a treasure. But soon enough, the little foal had come into the world. It was completely healthy. It was a lovely white color like its mother. 

Both Peach and the foal took a while to rest from the strenuous act. Laurent continued to comfort her and praise on well she had done. But soon Peach began licking at the foal and cleaning it. Laurent explained to Damen that this was very important for their bond to form. The foal began to squirm around and explore its mother with its nose. Peach nickered to the foal in what Damen could only guess was a horse’s way of showing maternal affection. 

Laurent knew usually it was the mother who got to her feet first, but this foal seemed determined to be the first one up. Damen examined him and confirmed that it was a colt that Peach had birthed. Soon the colt had its hooves under him and he pushed up on wobbly legs. His first attempt was certainly not a victory. He plopped back down on his belly and made a small whine. Peach gave a noise of encouragement and nudged him with her nose. Even though the colt did not beat Peach to standing up like it obviously had wanted it to, it eventually stood and walked. 

Laurent and Damen left her stall before Peach could show any signs of being protective and gave them time to bond by watching from a distance. Damen looked over and saw Laurent leaning on his arms as he was perfectly content to watch the mare that Auguste had given him interact with her new baby. Golden Wings was perched above Peach and the colt watching them with great interest. 

“You need to give him a name.” Laurent said. 

“Me?” Damen asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You were the one who helped deliver him.” Laurent said. “You should name him.” 

Damen thought about it for a while. What could he name the colt? Certainly not anything too close to home. Laurent would not appreciate any family members of his own lineage or Laurent’s to be suggested. Not that it would be appropriate anyway. Damen recalled the myths his mother once told him of their old gods. The ones his people built beautiful statues of and engraved in the pediment’s of their temples. There was one in particular he thought suited him. 

“Demete.” Damen said. “It is one of the old gods of Akielos. The god of determination.” 

He had expected Laurent to screw his face up in dislike of naming the colt after an Akielon god, but he nodded as he thought over the name. “I have read of him.” Laurent said, turning his gaze to Damen. “I think it suits him well.” He hesitated for a moment and Damen waited patiently for Laurent to find the words he sought. It was a strange day when Laurent on multiple occasions had not known what to say. “Thank you for today.” 

Damen watched as Laurent moved away from him and followed after his servants. Damen took another look at the pair and Jord offered to watch after Peach and Demete first that night to make sure nothing went wrong. Once inside the manor Damen watched sadly as Laurent disappeared into his chambers and did not seem intent on joining Damen in the common area. Oh well, today could hardly be called a small victory anyway.

As Damen entered his chambers he quickly noticed the fact that the doors to his window was thrown open and the cold air was blowing the curtains into the room. He noticed that there was a sealed letter in the center of the room on the floor. He went to it carefully and saw the purple wax was imprinted with a seal that resembled a crow. Damen did not recognize this and opened it carefully. He knew there were many ways to poison a man and did not want his legacy to go down with a letter. He drew out a folded sheet of paper and opened it carefully before his eyes scanned across the words and processed the message. 

Dear Prince Damianos of Akielos, 

Yes, I know it is you. I suppose the rumor that you love blue eyed blondes is true, even ones with ugly fangs and claws. Laurent is still ignorant to the fact that he houses his brother’s killer and you know that you could never truly care for him. But my contractor thinks this will be a fun game. Prince Laurent is a cruel bitch who is only using you, but you should know if you leave the manor again the next arrow I fire will not miss you. I have cultivated this curse for too long to let you ruin it now. I do not care if you interact with the prince or make him fall in love with you, but you and I both know you could never love him. If I see you even so much as hold his claw then I will inform Laurent of your true identity. You would be dead within seconds of him knowing. 

The Crow. 

Damen quickly tore the letter up in fear of Laurent finding it. So he really was trapped here. If this Crow was the one who cursed Laurent then he certainly could kill him with ease. But what did he care if he held Laurent’s hand? What did any of that matter? He was speaking in nonsense about love. He only wanted to help Laurent, not bed him. That would be too cruel of Damen. 

But as he let the torn letter pieces drift into the wind as he held it out of the window, he did know that he did not want him to know he killed his brother. 

He did not want to lose Laurent to his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. If I got anything wrong in how you're supposed to help a mare during labor then please forgive me! I attempted to do my research :,D (some of the details in assisting one just...aren't very poetic.)
> 
> BUT I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I went and saw the new Beauty and the Beast (bc it's my favorite disney movie) and I loved it! I loved Evermore and the Mob Song (idk why) so much, plus Emma Watson was so lovely. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought.


	9. The First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff :) mainly inspired by my Capri and Yuri!!! On Ice AU ideas so I decided to combine them. I figured since there was ice-skating in Barbie movies with medieval settings I can do it too?? (I honestly have no idea about ice-skating and historical accuracy.) 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it! The response from the last chapter was so sweet!

Damen did not wake to sunlight. 

There was an odd paleness cast across his vision as he awoke that morning. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and cleared his vision, he noticed the source of this outside his window. There beyond the glass was the sight of Vere’s first snow. It was actually Damen’s first snow as well. 

He had never been in Vere during the hard winter months because the travel was too weary to make and their stay had never been intended to last until now. But he found himself in awe because he had never been witness to the snowfall before. He opened his window and reached out and let a snowflake fall into his hand. As he withdrew he saw it melted into water already, but it had been a welcome experience to catch a snowflake like he had heard others talk of. His eyes wandered to the closet where Laurent had given him what clothes the servants had managed to sew for him considering he could not borrow Laurent’s size. None of them seemed fit for winter. 

Damen turned at a knock on his door. This surprised him since the servants called to enter and did not possess the solid hands required for knocking. Damen went to the door and was once more taken aback by the fact it was Laurent who had sought him out. The prince had never come to his chambers and never came to him unless he needed the area Damen was already in (such as the stables). But he made no sign of telling Damen he had the wrong room and leaving. Damen’s eyes traveled down to his arms and in them was a winter cloak. Too large for Laurent to wear, with fur trimmings along the hood and it bore the sunburst crest of Laurent’s house. 

“It is snowing.” Laurent stated, simply. “I cannot help you with your breeches and shirts. You will have to double up, but…this belonged to my father and while he wasn’t quite your size I think it will get the job done. May just be a little too short.” 

Damen was surprised as he took the warm cloak into his hands and smiled at Laurent. “Thank you, I’m grateful I will not freeze during my first snow.” 

Laurent scoffed, as he turned away. “You will tire of snow quickly as I did. Wet and cold is the best way to describe it.” With that said, he moved swiftly away from Damen’s chambers and back up into his own. 

Damen sighed at the return of the coldness, but he supposed he should be grateful. The threat he received indicated that he cannot be overly kind to Laurent. He supposed that was what the letter from The Crow meant. But now he was being invited once more to spend time with the prince and he could only do as he commanded. He went and did as Laurent advised by pulling on two shirts, but it didn’t double up on his breeches because it felt ridiculous. He pulled on the cloak and like Laurent predicted it did not reach the length it was supposed to. But surprisingly the cloak fit across his broad shoulders. He supposed Aleron had been a larger man than he interpreted from his portrait. 

Damen left his room and eased the door shut behind him and was surprised to see Laurent standing in the foyer with his own cloak resting over his shoulders and his arms crossed. Damen knew Laurent had not become aware of his presence on the staircase, which was surprising considering Laurent’s hearing was so advanced. Damen wondered if he was in deep thought so he took the time to observe him. From his portrait angle at the distance Damen could certainly see what beauty he possessed as a human. Lovely angles with high cheekbones were striking features that made him seem untouchable. Then when you got closer you saw the reason he was untouchable was because he would swipe you with his claws if you attempted such a feat. 

Laurent had his arms crossed and was tapping one of his feet. Damen could not tell if he was being impatient or nervous. Both were out of character for Laurent, but Damen had confirmed that he could blush through those blue scales. Perhaps he was nervous. But what reason did he have to be? 

“I’m ready.” Damen called, breaking the silence and causing a small jump to run through Laurent’s body as the voice broke him from his thoughts. Laurent coughed to recover himself and nodded. “I did not think you were joining me.” 

“I haven’t enjoyed a first snow fall in a long time.” Laurent admitted. “Also, there is something I have wanted to do for a long time.” Damen finally noticed in his hand was a pair of skates. “You’ve seen the lake just behind the manor? It froze over last night.” 

Ice-skating befitted Laurent. Damen figured he would enjoy seeing that. He was completely at peace with the idea for the day until he saw the other pair of skates in his Laurent’s hand. 

“I can’t skate.” Damen said. He could already see how bad of a idea this was for him. He had never been in snow before much less tried to skate. 

“Neither could I until I was taught. You don’t have to possess grace by the end of the day.” Laurent said. “But I think it would amusing to see you attempt it.” 

Damen supposed it would be amusing to watch someone of his size attempt ice-skating. Damen though did not really want Laurent to see him repeatedly fall on his ass. 

But it was clear Laurent really wanted to do it. Damen was not going to deny Laurent his opportunity to do something beside sulk in the manor since he had not had a partner in years. Also he imagined as ice cold as Laurent was, he could probably be a impressive teacher. 

“Okay, your highness. As you command.” Damen chuckled, walking forward and taking the skates in his hands. “Will Golden Wings not join us?” 

“He is in Arles fetching a message.” Laurent explained. Damen nodded and pushed open the doors and took in his first moment being in the snow. 

It as colder than he imagined, but still very beautiful as it fell gently into his outstretched palm once more. The snow gathered into Damen’s dark hair and was amused to see the snowfall was doing the same in Laurent’s own locks. He smiled at the sight of the prince with hair full of snowflakes and when Laurent noticed this he quickly pulled his hood over his hair. Though as they walked through the snow Damen noticed how he could not manage to keep it tucked in and that it would fall out of the sides, blessing him with a sight of pale hair.

Soon they walked out to where the lake was and Damen saw that Laurent was correct. It was frozen over, but there was the worry about how thick the ice was. Laurent seemed to have the same thought as his wings opened. He raised up into the air, causing the snow coming from the opposite direction to flurry around him. Damen gasped as the wind force caused the snow beneath him to stir and dusted him. Laurent had a knowing smirk on his face. So the prince did have a sense of humor. 

Laurent flew over to the lake and tested it. With his wings adding to his weight and the hidden strength behind his lithe body, Damen knew he would be a good enough test subject before he got out here. Laurent continued to check over the lake until he was convinced there was no danger in them skating. Laurent quickly flew back over to the bank and tucked his wings into his body before he leaned against a tree to pull off his boots and pull on the skates. Damen sighed and started to do the same. He lost his balance once as he was doing so and his foot was submerged in the snow. Laurent scolded him saying he had no need of a sick servant and Damen just rolled his eyes as he quickly pulled on his own skates.

Damen watched as he was tying the last lace on as Laurent moved out onto the ice. Damen had wondered if the added weight of Laurent’s wings would throw his balance off, but it seems the instinct had caused Laurent to adapt to them well as he glided across the ice with ease. Damen’s fingers stopped working on the skate as he took the sight of Laurent losing himself in what appeared to be a long forgotten routine. He moved about in circles, but his expression was so relaxed and unguarded as silent music filled both their hearts.

Damen noted the snow had stopped falling and all creation seemed to focus on the serpent prince who was dancing upon the lake. Damen was even more impressed when Laurent picked up speed and with a determined expression launched himself up and jumped, spinning twice in the air before he landed with a leg stretched out. Laurent wobbled when he did land, but that was to be expected. The fact he had been able to complete that jump after years without practice with highly unlikely. But Laurent had managed it. Damen figured that was one of Laurent’s talents to never forget how to do anything he had learned. 

As the hood fell, Laurent’s hair whipped about like a streak of sunlight as he continued to float across the ice. Damen just continued to watch until Laurent came to a stop in front of him 

“Sorry, I got a little caught up in myself.” Laurent admitted, pulling back on the hood. “It has been a while. Come on.” 

Damen forced himself up on the skates and balanced himself the best he could. He wobbled out onto the ice and almost as soon as they make a motion forward the fell back and had to catch himself with his hands, but his feet came out from under him and a sharp pain ran up his back as he made impact with the ice. He groaned slightly and watched as Laurent’s skates neared him again and he looked up with an humbled expression. 

“I…require your assistance.” Damen said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“And here I thought you mastered everything you attempted instantly.” Laurent said, reaching down and holding his scaled hands for Damen to grasp. Damen’s larger hands enveloped them, thankful the claws were covered by gloves, and allowed for Laurent to pull him up into a standing position. He was once more taller than the prince and they remained for perhaps a few seconds too long with their hands grasped together. Laurent interrupted with a cough and turned sideways. “Keep a hold of me. I do not want to haul you up anymore.” 

“No promises.” Damen chuckled, tightening his grip on Laurent’s hand. The prince carefully instructed him how to move forward on the ice. Damen shifted his weight with care and soon they were moving in circles about the ice. Damen felt a wide smile spread across his face as he was managing to understand the rhythm and felt very accomplished. 

“I’m going to let go of your hand.” 

It was not very much of a warning because not even two seconds after Damen heard those words did Laurent’s hand unclasp itself from Damen. Not without resistance from him to lose the help Laurent was providing. But he was quickly thrown forward and Damen suddenly sympathized with Demete and his attempts to stand up for the first time. Because he felt very much like a newborn colt as he wobbled on the ice. But he opened his arms as if they were his own wings and gathered his balance. Soon Damen realized he was moving on his own, not with the grace of Laurent, but he was skating. 

Damen felt a laugh rise from his throat as he threw a triumphant smirk back at Laurent. The prince only shook his head and smiled knowingly. When Damen turned his head back towards the front he saw the end of the lake approaching quickly and the Damen’s realized that he had learned how to go, but he had not learned how to stop. And he was not seeking to land on the hard ice again after he had just gained a sense of balance. 

“Laurent!” Damen yelled, and before the prince could rescue Damen he crashed into the snowbank and found he had sunk into the white precipitation. Damen groaned as he opened his eyes, but before he could get himself out of the cold substance the top part of the snow pile fell down into his dark curls. Damen was about to start cursing, but once he cleared his eyes he saw Laurent was stifling laughter behind his hand. It was those chimes again. Damen could bear with crashing to hear that laugh. 

Laurent skated over to him, still recovering and trying to not make it obvious how funny he had found Damen’s attempt at stopping. Laurent assisted Damen in standing once more and brushed the snow off his shoulders and Damen shook his hair, making some of the wetness fly onto Laurent who recoiled slightly. 

“Watch it, you’re like a wet dog.” Laurent said, lifting his hand to shield himself. Damen was struck with mischievous inspiration. 

“Oh, the ice prince doesn’t want a taste of his own medicine?” Damen asked, slipping the skates from his feet, turning his back as he pulled his boots back on. 

“I never liked to play in the actual snow. My mother and Auguste always preferred I stay on the ice where I was less likely to catch a cold.” Laurent stated, crossing his arms. 

“Oh?” Damen asked, his hands gathering a snowball into his hands. With the accuracy of a warrior, Damen threw the snowball and hit Laurent’s hood causing the blonde hair to spill out. Laurent looked to him with a offended expression and held a hand to where the snowball had hit him. “Well, now I have a bright target.” Damen said, referring to Laurent’s bright locks. 

“And I have a huge target.” Laurent said, before he swooped up onto the snow bank and gathered his own snowball into his hand. Laurent jumped back into the air and the advantage was his. Damen quickly regained his own weapon and threw it at Laurent who avoided it and threw his own, hitting Damen in the shoulder. He recoiled and saw Laurent was stifling his lovely laugh once more from above. 

“Let it be known the prince of Vere does not fight an honorable duel!” Damen teased, making Laurent’s lift his nose and shrug. The wings lowered the prince down to the ground and it turned out he had a unknown snowball hidden behind his back all along and threw it quicker than Damen could gather a new one. This one met it’s target as Damen’s nose. 

“You’re fighting in my territory.” Laurent smirked. 

Damen laughed and so their battle continued. 

~~~

Nicaise floated around the manor with a bored expression on his spectral face as usual. He still had the least amount of hope of their band that this visitor was going to do anything for them. He was an Akielon and Laurent was a hideous beast. No, Nicaise was not the most optimistic about their future. He was still a boy and he did not want to spend the rest of his young days not feeling the sunlight on his face or playing in the snow. But he did not want to be given false hope either. 

As he turned the corner in the south end of the house, he saw his fellow ghosts crowded around the wide window that gave a view of the lake behind the manor. 

“What are you all gawking at?” Nicaise asked, crossing his arms. 

“A damn miracle!” Jord exclaimed, looking over to him and gesturing for Nicaise to join them. The boy rolled his eyes and floated to the window. Though he was taken aback by the scene before him. 

Laurent was throwing a snowball at Damen. Damen was returning the attacks. But there was one thing Nicaise really could not believe he was witnessing with his own eyes. 

Laurent was laughing. 

Laurent was smiling without effort and even though none of them could hear it through the window they knew Laurent was allowing for laughter to pass his lips. Ever since the curse had been cast Laurent barely emerged from his chambers, much less spent time out in the first snow fall of winter. 

“Do you think it’s possible?” Orlant asked. 

“Of course, it is.” Erasmus said, a dreamy expression on his face. “Anyone can fall in love. Even Laurent.” 

Nicaise wanted to take the scene as proof they could be saved, but he refused to be hurt. He refused to have his emotions yanked around and have his fate in the hands of others again. 

“You all can think that true love is a realistic thing, but you have to remember one thing. That brute down there has to love Laurent back and if you think any of the kind activities he partakes in with him are anything but pity, then you’re all naive fools.” He said, his voice laced with viciousness as he floated away. This is why Nicaise told Damen to leave all that time ago. He wanted to prevent the eventual disappointment they were all going to feel. But Laurent’s arrogant sense of fairness was going to break them since he just had to go rescue him. 

Jord placed a hand on Erasmus’s shoulder as they watched him leave. “Nicaise is just pessimistic. Damen said he was going to free us, didn’t he?” 

A soft smile spread across Erasmus’s lovely face and he nodded eagerly. So he returned his attention back to Laurent and Damen who were returning to the manor. “Light the fire.” Erasmus said. “The day is too young to end here.” 

~~~

 

Damen shivered as he reentered the manor and pulled off the damp cloak Laurent had allowed him to borrow. He had had great fun in the winter landscape, but soon he found the cold was getting to him and Laurent recognized it quickly. So eh suggested they return inside. He quickly walked with Laurent to the common room as they shed off their excess winter garments. Damen was so grateful to see the hearth was already ablaze as he settled down beside it and held out his hand to regain feeling in his fingers. 

Laurent did not seek warmth and only wrung out his hair of the water that had soaked into it from their snowball fight. He settled into his own chair and watched amused as Damen desperately sought to regain his body heat. 

“I told you that you would tire of the snow quickly.” Laurent said. 

“Not so much tire, but I am not as used to colder weather as you Veretians. I think it is in your veins.” Damen said, lowering his hands and resting an arm on his knee as he stayed by the fire. “Even so, how are you not shaking? You were in your bare feet for a while there.” 

“I do not catch illnesses of the cold anymore. My body seems to act as its own hearth.” Laurent said. “I suspect that means in the future I may be able to breathe fire.” 

“I think that will be yet another effective fighting tactic.” Damen offered. 

“I still would prefer a sword.” 

The silence was back and Damen felt the words he wanted to ask on his tongue. He wanted to ask if Laurent knew anything about The Crow. He wanted to ask him why even though Damen had proven he wanted to help Laurent that the prince only spent every other day around him and spent the rest holed up in his room. Damen opened his mouth to speak, but Laurent beat him to it. 

“Why are you so kind to me?” 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Damen asked. 

“Many reasons.” 

“Well, my mother raised me to help those who can’t help themselves. You said yourself the curse requires another person.” Damen said. “Also this isn’t about pity. I do not want you to think I am only doing this because I get off on completing heroic tasks. I cannot really explain it, but…I refuse to allow you to suffer here any longer.” 

Laurent did not say anything for a while. They went back to the silence. Damen looked up and could see the light of the flames reflected in Laurent’s oddly glassy eyes. The prince turned his gaze to Damen who looked back to the fire so he did not seem as if he was staring. 

“Tell me about Marlas.”

Damen had not expected that. “What do you want to know?” 

“You saw Damianos and Auguste’s last fight, didn’t you?” Laurent asked. Damen nodded. It was not a lie. “What was Auguste like at Marlas?” 

Considering what Damen did to Laurent, he owed him this record. “Auguste was one of the best warriors I have ever seen. He was like the sun god incarnate. Wave after wave of attacks, Auguste fought on with the inner strength I have never seen. Such inner strength must run in your family.” 

“Why do you say that?” Laurent asked. 

“Considering how strong you have remained through this curse. I do not think I would have handled it as well as you.” Damen said. Slitted eyes widened in surprise. 

“I sulk in my chambers.” 

“But you have remained human inside.” Damen said, making Laurent tear his gaze away back to the flames. 

“I want to hate you so badly.” Laurent admitted, making Damen recoil slightly with surprise. “Why are you making it so hard to hate you?” 

“I am not trying to make you like or hate me. I just want to break your curse…and maybe hear your cute laugh some more.” Damen teased. Laurent gave him a droll look before rising from his chair. 

“Thank you for today. I expect you to improve your skating though.” Laurent said. “I am not satisfied to compete with you at your level.” 

“I will be a force to be reckoned with before the snow melts.” Damen said, turning back to the hearth and not watching as Laurent stopped in the doorway. 

‘He intends to stay that long?’ Laurent thought. He turned back and stared at the broad, well muscled back of Prince Damianos. Why was he so hard to hate? He was not what Laurent had expected and he wished he was what he had imagined. He probably would have found the resolve to kill him by now. No, instead he was coming to care for his brother’s killer. ‘I really am not free of my family’s taint then.’ Laurent thought, before leaving the room with his heart aching in turmoil. 

~~~

“Argh!” The Crow screeched, as he threw a bolt of magic into a tree causing it to splinters to fly and the trunk to break as it fell over. The birds that had been resting on its branches flew in fear and he continued to take his frustrations out on them as they fled. “Damn that regent! Thinking keeping him around would be a fun game!” 

Contract or no contract, the sorcerer had more reason behind cursing Prince Laurent than merely keeping him off the throne. No, he was not going to risk all his hard earned work just because the Regent wanted to toy with his nephew’s emotions. Only a fool could not see that the two eye sores were enjoying each others company all too much. So he had to get rid of Damianos. 

He could inform Laurent of Damen’s true identity. But if the brat had already fallen for the oaf then he might not kill him or he would only force him to leave. With as much stress as Damianos had caused The Crow he was not satisfied with allowing for him to live. He would not enter the home and alert Laurent to his presence. But Damianos was going to come outside eventually and The Crow would be waiting. 

Oh yes, his highness was not going to live to see the spring. The Crow would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE action is coming soon! And I promise it will be written better than the beginning action scenes! But this is of course not the last of the fluff, but there will be variety soon! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	10. The Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! PLEASE READ! You do not have to go back and reread them to understand what is going on. I added a new character to the story. He is an eagle companion named Golden Wings that I just went in and added his presence to the other chapters. Alright, that is the urgent change is so you aren't confused when reading this chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and I did promise action in the last chapter. I hope I delivered.

Laurent woke as usual with his arms crossed over his desk and his cheek resting against his forearms. He groaned as he withdrew his limbs and tried to work the ache from leaving them in that position. His hurriedly written words were spread everywhere and Laurent was suddenly very aware of just how messy and unorganized it was. Here he was spending every night senselessly writing what he could and did not even see a piece of his former self had escaped him. It had been a habit that had always amused Auguste. 

When Auguste had been a young boy his room was left a mess as young boys’ rooms usually were, but Laurent from the time he could talk to the beginning of his curse kept his room tidy and his work carefully organized. Yet here he was with a storm of letters, books, poems, and stories before his eyes and he only now was noticing how it appeared. Was this due to the arrival of Damen? Surely the presence of Damianos, the prince killer, was not the reason the fog was clearing from Laurent’s mind.. 

Laurent’s transformation further into a beast had not stopped, but he was regaining his inner humanity. The prince realized he had not spoken as many words in the past years as he had within the month Damen had arrived. 

Laurent sat up and turned to his window. He had risen early so he could see Damen going out to the stable to check on the horses. Laurent could not resist the soft smile as Demete ran out and began circling around Damen obviously encouraging him to play with him. Damen obliged and played the games of tag that Demete had created and once the colt was finished Damen revealed he had brought treats from the kitchen for Apollo, Peach, and Demete. Laurent sighed and drew the curtains shut so he would not have to look at him anymore. 

Why couldn’t his story be true? Why couldn’t Damen be a palace guard that Laurent had mistaken for Damianos? But there was no mistake. Laurent knew that scar. 

But he was not what he was supposed to be. Damianos was supposed to be brash, arrogant, unapologetic, and a barbarian. He was proving himself to be capable of sparring with Laurent in battles of wit and the worst of all was the fact he so passionately wanted to break the curse when he should only wish to escape. Every time Laurent asked Damen why he stayed he would only say that Ios would be there forever and Laurent only had till his birthday. Though Damen did not even know what was going to become of Laurent. The prince did not even know himself. 

Laurent turned back to his desk and started organizing his papers. His eyes went to the book that he had recently buried in his work where the useless book, ‘Spells and Their Cures’ sat. It was a gift from his ‘concerned’ uncle so of course it only talked of how to transform oneself or someone else into another form that was not their own. But it also spoke of being able to enhance spells into something more personal and detailed. Transfiguration spells, according to the book, were not supposed to be curses or permanent. Someone had created a spell all their own for Laurent’s curse, but then it did beg the question as to why there even was a cure. Why even bother creating a scapegoat for Laurent? 

Was it all a test? Some twisted way of teaching Laurent a life lesson? No, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind his uncle had something to do with this. Everything was too well planned. Having the manor prepared, the gate being enchanted, and the game of wills that had been set up was entirely his uncle’s touch. Laurent rummaged through his drawers till he found the crinkled letter he had found in room not too far into his curse. 

Dear Serpent Prince of Vere, 

Are you enjoying your new form? It suits you. It truly shows the taint that is inside you and your family. Your father, your brother, and your mother were all just as wicked as you, but tragically the youngest will suffer their punishment. I suppose you’re wondering if there is a way to break the curse. Don’t worry your ugly little head, there is a cure to your predicament. You have to fall in love with someone and they have to love you in return, fangs and all. Simple, enough? I’m glad you’re optimistic. I’m sure it will be very easy with your new found form to find love before your twenty-first birthday. I may have been the one to cast the curse, but don’t blame me. Blame your family. Blame your uncle, blame your mother, blame your brother, and most importantly blame your father. 

The Crow 

The Crow had left him that letter a few years ago and explained to Laurent just how hopeless his situations was. What did he even mean? Laurent honestly barely knew his father and his mother had tragically died when he was baby. Also what could Auguste have done to upset this man. Well Laurent knew there was one thing absolutely false in the letter. Whatever taint he and his father may possess Auguste and his mother were entirely free of it. 

Laurent was twenty years old now and the deadline was drawing near. There was only one person in the world who cared about Laurent’s predicament and that was his sworn enemy that was currently attending his horses. 

Laurent caught a squawk from outside the windows with his keen hearing and opened them once more so Golden Wings could fly through to him. Laurent saw he did not have a letter tied to his ankle so his uncle had no news for him. Oh well, it was not like letters gave him much imagery as to what was going on beyond the gate and trees anyway. He had the mirror Auguste gave him if he really wanted to see what was out there. He found though it was like teasing a dog with a bone but never giving the poor creature the delicacy. Golden Wings turned and noticed Damen and made a small noise of notion causing Laurent to look to him again. He was escorting Peach and Demete back into their stalls. Laurent’s eyes followed him and Golden Wing must have noticed this because he nudged him playfully with his wing. 

“What?” Laurent asked, Golden Wings nodded his head as if to say ‘you know what I mean’. Laurent only scoffed. “Damianos may preach pretty words of heroism and curse breaking all he wants. Nothing is going to change. He is not going to fall in love with me and I certainly will never love him.” 

Golden Wings sighed and dropped his head and wings. Laurent felt guilty sightly for upsetting his loyal eagle. Golden Wings was another mystery of his life. It was as if Auguste had sent him from the afterlife to guard him because Laurent first saw Golden Wings when he was at Auguste’s tomb. He had been told Auguste’s body had been mangled under foot of advancing Akielon soldiers and that it was better that Laurent only remember him as he was. All Laurent could mourn was a well made statue outside the tomb with his mother’s statue keeping watch nearby. He remembered he would lay his head on the cool stone and let the snow fall around him, somewhat hoping he would catch sickness and fade to where Auguste was waiting for him. That was when Golden Wings came and began tugging at his collar. Laurent had been disoriented from fever and thought Golden Wings was only a hallucination of impending death. Did the gods send birds to escort people to heaven? The eagle disappeared and soon Paschal came and carried Laurent inside so he could be treated. The healer explained to him a eagle had caught his attention and urged for him to come outside. It was then that Laurent knew Golden Wings must have been sent by Auguste’s spirit to protect him. He cherished Golden Wing’s company and marveled at his heightened intelligence and emotions.

“I’m sorry, friend.” Laurent said. “But it is better not to allow myself false hope. Besides, there are complications I’m sure you’re aware of.” 

Golden Wings only made another movement like he was sighing before he took off from the window sill and flew down to where Damen was. Laurent did not like the fact that Golden Wings was beginning to like Damen, but he supposed the bird did deserve a less sullen companion. But still the guardian that was sent by Auguste should not be able to tolerate his killer in Laurent’s opinion. 

“Oh hush, Laurent.” The prince scolded himself. “You’re being a hypocrite. You’re more than tolerating his presence….you’re enjoying it.” The last words were weighed down with self loathing. 

~~~

Damen finished grooming and trimming the horses hooves for the day and had no chores to do inside so he decided to hurry inside to find the skates Laurent had given him and head down towards the lake. The prince had decided to spend the day inside his chambers so Damen figured he would practice and surprise Laurent with his improvement when he ventured outside again. 

As Damen settled on the ground to pull on the skates, he noticed his raven curls falling into his eyes and spilling across the back of his neck. He even had attained a shadow across the lower half of his face. It was common for princes to keep a clean shaved face and grow a beard once they were king so it was an odd experience for Damen to not have shaved or cut his hair in a while. Long hair was not uncommon and he had always considered it. Besides after a conversation with Erasmus he had agreed to allow the boy to make him some new clothes because he had discovered an interest in tailoring and Damen figured he would leap at the chance to fix his hair once it was a capable length. 

Damen was about to the lake when he noticed the sound of flapping wings nearing him. Not loud enough to be Laurent’s so he turned and sure enough saw Golden Wings descending down towards him. The eagle and he had come to an understanding that they had a common goal to help Laurent. The eagle did not look at Damen with a constant threat of scratching his eyes out anymore. He now would often direct him towards Laurent with an intent to make them spend time together. Damen could appreciate the boost Golden Wings was giving him, but he did want to ask Laurent how Golden Wings was so intelligent. Also, Damen had never seen a bird of his coloring before. Yes, he had seen golden eagles before but their feathers had more brown to them and the gold was darker and faded out. Golden Wings’s stomach, tail feathers, and face were all a stark white which only ended up to his back where a bright gold ran over his wings and came to a widow’s peak on his head. The only other contrasting color was a hint of black on his beak. Golden Wings was no natural creature of the wild and had to be another result of magic. Damen could appreciate magic if it created animals like Golden Wings. 

“Good Morning, Golden Wings.” Damen said, looking over at where the eagle had perched himself on a low sitting branch. “I wanted to surprise Laurent with improvement.” Golden Wings nodded with approval and watched with obvious amusement as Damen forced himself up and wobbled. “I’d like to see you do better.” Golden Wings stretched out his foot. “Oh right, you have talons.” Another nod. 

Damen moved as Laurent had instructed him and found he was moving well across the ice again. He really did not want to dive head first into another snowbank so he went slower this time around. He continued making circles and wondered how much easier this might be if the ice here wasn’t riddled with ridges and bumps, but he continued on. Golden Wings flew beside him and directed him around in a pattern. Damen looked back and laughed lightly when he saw he had made a figure eight marking in the ice. 

Unbeknownst to Damen and Golden Wings, just beyond the gate a pair of black beady eyes were searing into them. A sickening smirk spread across his face as he saw a perfect opportunity to ensure Laurent and Damianos never has a chance to break the curse. He noticed Golden Wings flying around him and sneered at the bird. 

“Even you are taken with the guest.” The Crow hissed. “Well, you cannot protect either of them from this. You are going to fail just like you failed to protect Laurent from me all those years ago.” 

The Crow reached into his cloak and withdrew one single pitch black feather. He brought it to his lips and whispered a dark incantation causing a slight redness to tinge the outlines and the feather even felt as if it were pulsing. His eyes cut upwards towards Damen who was still skating carelessly. The Crow was going to teach Damen that he is no one to be trifled with and to never let his threat go ignored. It would not matter anyway. Damen would be choking by the time he had such a epiphany. 

He opened his palm and allowed for the wind to take it, but the magic laced into the feather would direct it to his intended target. It continued to drift on the wind until it settled above the lake and gently floated down. To the naked eye it was innocent, but Golden Wings recognized the danger all too late as it settled onto the ice. Golden Wings began to franticly caw at Damen and flung his wings forward instructing him to get off the ice. He went as to tug at Damen’s cloak and tearing at it even though it had been a gift from Laurent. 

Damen whirled around at Golden Wings confused as to what had scared him. “What is it?” Damen asked, and his eyes looked down to where the red and black feather rested. Damen did not even have a chance to question the strange feather before with a sickening crack that echoed in his ears the ice split causing Damen to fall back to the freezing water. The last thing Damen could hear before he was submerged was Golden Wing’s frantic screeching and a sickening cackle in the distant. It must be the Crow, the one who warned him. 

The cold hit Damen like a punch to the gut. His first instinct was to gasp, but he new the result would be simple and final. He would drown. The force from his fall had caused him to descend down and now as he was trying to force his way back up to the surface he could feel panic settling into him. No, he could not panic. Damen concentrated on his strokes upward and keeping himself calm. Damen finally burst from the water and gripped a piece of ice to cling to. He once again reminded himself to remain calm because if he hyperventilated then he could faint and he would have no chance of rescuing himself. He shuddered and began pulling himself up on the slippery ice. He had his waist up when he noticed a bird landing in front of him. He had hoped it was Golden Wings, but his eyes widened when he realized this bird was a crow. 

In a sudden change of black mist and shadow, the crow had transformed into a tall, slender man whose only part of his face that was visible was his chin but Damen could see the skin was pale. The rest was covered by a black hood and raven hair that spilled out over his shoulders. The rest of his clothes matched the others. It was fitting he supposed. 

“You!” Damen hissed. 

“You’re a naive fool, Damianos.” A smirk spread across those white lips and he raised his boot up. “I did warn you.” He struck out and with surprising force kicked Damen in his forehead back into the water causing him to be submerged once more. 

This time though once Damen gathered himself he realized with horror dawning on his face that the ice was closing up. “No!” He cried, muffled by the water and causing bubbles to emerge from his mouth. He swam desperately, forgetting his earlier mantra to not panic but the weight from the cold caused his speed to be deterred and just as his fingers reached the surface the ice closed up and trapped him. 

He furiously banged his fists on the ice in his panic. He figured at this point there was no reason to attempt to conserve energy considering he was trapped. But his great strength failed him. Damen felt his lungs were going to burst and soon his body gave out. His eyes grew heavy and he could feel himself sinking. 

Oddly enough the thoughts he figured would be his last were not about his father, mother, Kastor, Jokaste, or Nikandros. They were about Laurent and how nice it would have been to hear that lovely laugh one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUUUUN (generic danger, fight me. I'm a slut for reading and writing this situation) 
> 
> Also, I enjoyed giving Golden Wings some background. I love my eagle. If you want a pretty accurate picture of how I described him the eagle, Marahute, in the Rescuers Down Under is pretty accurate except Golden Wings is a normal sized eagle and the gold coloring comes to a point on his head (the last eagle airbender) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Kudos, comments, and help will give a reason to go on as finals approach.


	11. The Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I enjoyed writing this and I enjoyed your comments after the last chapter. I'm glad you were all worried for Damen's wellbeing lol. I'm actually surprised I finished this because finals are looming in the distance (and by distance I mean two days) so his is proof I'm procrastinating. So please enjoy it because I sacrificed study time for this!

Laurent settled down into his chair and looked down at his newly organized desk. He felt a slight smile tug at his lips as he took in the disarray he had corrected into order. But he still refused to admit this…notice of his mess was anything to do with Damen’s presence. 

He was surprised to see a figure faze through the door into his room. Nicaise floated in front of him and Laurent was struck with the fact how little he had spoken to Nicaise in the past years. He was honestly surprised when he saw among the people who had been cursed wth him that Nicaise had been among them. Though he was happy because despite what torture it must be to lack the sense of touch and to be trapped in this manor, Laurent preferred Nicaise be here than in the clutches of his uncle. 

“Nicaise.” Laurent said. “Do you need something?” 

“A word.” Nicaise said. “What do you think is going to become of him staying here?”

Laurent was surprised Nicaise wanted to pose this question to him about Damen. Of course, Laurent had thought about the effect of Damen being there. “Nicaise, if you’re implying he will break the curse-“ 

“No! Because you and I both know he won’t. Not when the cure is falling in love with you.” Nicaise said. One would think that remark might hurt Laurent, but he only nodded his head in agreement. It was realistic thinking. “You’re giving everyone false hope.”

“Nicaise, what am I supposed to do? The man has had ample opportunity to leave and he has not.” Laurent said, crossing his leg over his thigh and leaning his cheek against his fingers. “I cannot help he is here willingly and wants to assist me in breaking the curse. He has a life of his own.” 

“First you imprison him out of a misplaced sense of justice for your brother and now you are defending him? You sound like you are actually falling in love with him!” Nicaise exclaimed, making Laurent narrow his eyes at him in a warning. Laurent rose slowly from his desk and Nicaise was reminded no matter how elegant Laurent’s frame was he was extremely intimidating with those wings and claws. 

The moment was silent for the longest time before Laurent finally addressed Nicaise. “If by some chance…the smallest chance you were to be freed promise you will let me buy your contract.” Nicaise crossed his arms and turned his gaze away. “I do not want to feed you back into that viper’s nest or his bed.” 

“Laurent-“ Nicaise began, but he was interrupted by a scratching at the window. Laurent stood and drew back to the curtains on the windows to see Golden Wings franticly scraping at the glass. Laurent opened the windows before his talons could do anymore damage and let Golden Wings in. Before either of them could ask what was wrong the eagle flew in and squawking desperately. It continued flying in and out of the room as if he were trying to lead them outside. 

Laurent understood and shivered when he could hear a manical cackle echo all around the manor. He knew this could only end in tragedy. Laurent rushed out to his balcony, throwing open the glass doors and causing them to slightly crack in the process, and leaned over the railing to where he could see the lake. The ice was cracked, but quickly and unnaturally fusing back together. Laurent’s keen eyes could see the figure in the water that was now trapped beneath the thickening layer. Just on the edge of the lake there stood a shadow figure clothed in black that faded away in mist and show. It had been The Crow. 

“Damen!” Laurent exclaimed, crouching down and extending his wings. With speed he had not managed in taking off before, Laurent took to the air and swooped down over the lake. He could see Damen was no longer pressed against the ice and was floating down to the bottom of the lake. “No!” Laurent yelled. He did not know if he possessed the strength in this form to save him, but he had to try. He landed down on the newly made ice and tore at with his claws. He could only scratch the surface and began punching at it. The power the curse had endowed him with was giving him an advantage to where Laurent was managing to crack the ice, but this was taking too long. By the time Laurent would be able to just punch his way through the ice Damen would be dead and Laurent would only have blood knuckles to show for it. He had only one chance to reach Damen in time. 

Laurent took off to the air once more and went even above all tall the manor would reach and narrowed in his sights on the weakened area in the ice he had made. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to drop with his fists forward and his body and wings pressed in to increase his speed. For all Laurent knew this body was not really as strong as he had thought and he would only break his neck against the ice, but it was Damen’s only chance for survival. Golden Wing’s panicked noises rang in his ears as time seemed to slow around him and he could see the ice slowly approaching him. Oddly enough it slowed down enough for Laurent to wonder why was he so afraid. Why did the thought of Damen dying in this ice cold grave cause him such pain? He would like to think it was because Laurent wanted the honor himself of doing away with the prince killer in a duel. But he knew that was only a lie he was telling himself. 

As these thoughts broke, time sped up once more and Laurent made impact with the ice. Thankfully Laurent did not smack against the solid layer with no effect and his body’s resistance was able to break through the weakened ice and plunge himself into the water. The cold shocked Laurent’s body like a sword’s blow, but he had to resist the pain that was coursing through him. Laurent used his wings to powerfully push himself through the water down into the dark cold. Laurent could only faintly see, but his eyes could detect body heat in the water and there was the Damen’s outline before him. He was the only warm blooded creature in the water. 

Laurent could see as he approached Damen his eyes were closed and his body was resting at the bottom of the lake. His now longer dark hair drifting around him in the water. Laurent pumped out his arms and continued to use his wings to propel himself forward down into the suffocating depth. Finally Laurent reached the bottom and forced Damen into his arms. The cold was seeping deep into his body now, far worse than it did while in the snow. Laurent’s own lungs were beginning to feel overwhelmed and reaching their limits. Laurent pushed himself off the bottom and concentrated on using his wings and kicking his feet to push himself out of the water. Laurent could the see the light of the day taunting him through the surface of the water and desperately moved as hard as he could. The closer he got worse the need to breath grow as he rejected his body’s involuntary action to suck in. Neither of them would get out of this if Laurent got a lungful of water. 

‘Just stay alive a little while longer. We can’t die here.’ It was a mantra he had begun ever since he entered the lake. Laurent could feel Damen’s weight more than ever in his arms from the push he felt on his body. But he could not stop, he had to keep going. Damen had a life to live. Damen had a kingdom. He had so much more than Laurent to live for. No matter what Laurent’s feelings were this was no place for Prince Damianos to die. 

Finally Laurent broke through the surface gasping for air and dragging Damen up with him. He could hear faint noises of relief from what he could only assume were his servant observing the rescue. Laurent took no time to compose him and forced himself up over the ice edge with Damen. He flew up and could feel drowsiness and a weight settling further into his limbs, but he had to made sure Damen was okay. The only other solid being was Golden Wings and a eagle could not do for Damen what was needed. Laurent passed over where his servants were all huddled at the edge of the lake and flew up to his balcony and laid Damen down on the floor because he had not the strength to continue to the bed. Laurent cupped Damen’s cheek before he pressed his ear near Damen’s lips and realized he was not breathing. 

Laurent had spent most of his days in the manor reading and writing. He wracked his brain for the medical journals he had read from past scholars and how one had described a way to help a drowned person. Laurent’s memory revived the words because he could not wait for Paschal’s instruction. Laurent turned Damen’s head from side to side and allowed for the water to drain from his mouth and nose. And finally, with oddly no hesitation, Laurent began mouth to mouth. He pinched Damen’s nose before he pressed his mouth over his and breathed four times into his body. Laurent began using chest compressions and containing his panic so he would not break Damen’s sternum. Once Laurent had done this he pressed his ear to Damen’s mouth, but still could detect no breath. 

“Come on, Damen!” Laurent yelled, emotion cracking through. The servants all faded into the room and watched with shock as Laurent desperately worked to save Damen’s life. Laurent repeated the process and breathed for Damen hoping to clear to passage ways that were blocked by water. Laurent kept checking and performing the life saving act until finally as if a dam had broken Damen’s eyes flew open. His body was wracked with coughs and he began throwing up the water he had swallowed onto the floor. Once he was done, Damen’s body collapsed against the ground again and Laurent quickly cupped his cheek and focused in his eyes. “Don’t fall asleep yet. You’re sick and you need help.” 

“Laurent…” Damen attempted to force out, but it came as a hoarse whisper. Laurent cut away Damen’s wet clothing with his claws and gently lifted Damen up and transferred him from the floor to the bed. Laurent had never been one to blush at the nudity of others and certainly did not feel embarrassed in this situation where it was vital for Damen’s survival. But his servants did not miss how sluggish Laurent’s own movements were. 

“Attend him, Paschal.” Laurent said, his voice low and his claw pressed against his forehead. His whole body was wracked with tremors, but he did not let it transfer to his voice. He did not want his servants to know how cold he felt. 

Paschal began giving orders to the servants that were obeyed quickly. Jord and Orlant went to the kitchens to prepare Damen a warm beverage and Erasmus and Nicaise were sent to fetch blankets for Damen. Laurent sat down set to Damen and pushed back a piece of wet hair that clung to his forehead. He gently lifted his head and got his hair off the back of his neck hoping this would help alleviate any harm the cold moisture was causing his body. Damen was shivering harshly and his breathing was faster than normal. Laurent oddly could not think of anything else at the moment but the hope Damen would survive this. Damen turned his head and weakly smiled at Laurent. 

“Laurent…” Damen’s voice was slurred and unfocused, but the intent of the statement was there. 

“I’m here.” Laurent said, unable to keep his own shiver out of his voice. Laurent hoped Paschal missed it as he was preparing the hearth to burn. Laurent felt Damen’s hand wrap weakly around his and he looked down where they were connected. A heat did settle onto Laurent’s cheeks. Soon Nicaise and Erasmus returned laying the extra blankets over Damen’s body. Soon along came Jord, possessing a cup of hot tea and Orlant beside him. Laurent took the cup and used his free hand to gently lift it to Damen’s lips and Orlant possessed the pillow he was laying on the assist him in sitting up. Once Laurent and Orlant laid him back down on the bed he offered a weak thank you to them, but his eyes turned worriedly down where he was grasping Laurent’s hand. 

“You’re…shaking…” He slurred out. 

“I was just worried.” Laurent said. It was not a lie, but soon he could even feel Paschal’s presence over his shoulder. 

“Your highness, you were in the water too and I should remind you that you are no longer a warm blooded creature. You are cold blooded and your body heat depends on your surroundings. I beseech that you lay down by the hearth and allow for your strength to return. Damen will need your body heat once you have regained it.” Paschal said. Laurent did not like the idea of sharing body heat, but if it would save Damen what choice did he have. Laurent turned and saw the couch moving towards the fireplace and once it was placed where Laurent could absorb the heat Erasmus removed himself from it. Laurent sighed submitting to Paschal’s will and forced himself to go towards the now blazing hearth. What he did not expect was for Damen to tighten his grip on Laurent’s hand. He turned back and saw Damen was clearly disoriented and did not wish for Laurent to leave his side. “Damen, Laurent needs to warm by the fire.” Paschal explained. “He’ll be back once he has regained his body temperature.” 

Damen processed what Paschal said slowly and released Laurent’s hand with hesitation. Laurent tucked it back under the covers and offered Damen a comforting expression before he moved away. He first with great care not to tear the cloth, removed the laces of his Veretian jacket and then moving on the unbutton the vest he had over top of the white shirt he had been wearing. He turned and saw Paschal was turned away and looking over Damen so Laurent quickly changed into a softer pair of breeches and new loose shirt. He honestly though did not care what clothes he wore as long as they were dry. He then moved to the couch and laid himself down by the fire. He felt the warmth spread through him with a comforting sensation. He wished he could stay by Damen, but in Damen’s state exposure to great and sudden heat could cause a decline in his already fragile state of health. Laurent sat himself up and began wringing out what dampness remained in his hair before he laid it out on the cushion to dry quicker. Golden Wings flew over and nestled down next to Laurent. He welcomed his companion’s presence. 

“Thank you..” Laurent whispered to the eagle. “If you had not alerted me-“ Golden Wings made a small noise of protest that seemed to command Laurent to rest. 

The prince complied and felt his eyes grow heavy as he watched the fire flicker in front of his eyes. The flames began to take shape. He would normally voice his observation, but his body felt paralyzed and locked in on the fireplace. The flames took the shape of a woman kneeling in front of a cradle. She reached down and gathered a baby in her arms, kissing its forehead and rocking it in her arms as she twirled around the hearth happily. She was joined by another flame, this one was a man wearing crown. A smaller flame stumbled behind him, this one a child. They all peered at the baby and the child showed active interest what Laurent could only assume was the child flame’s little brother. The mother flame laid the baby back down into the cradle kissing the father flame and the brother flame goodnight. She settled into a chair and began rocking the cradle gently. 

Laurent felt fear seize his heart as some of the flames became dark red and in the distant corner of the fireplace another man’s figure stood with a bird resting on his shoulder. He stepped back and faded away but the bird remained, flying over and perching on the woman’s chair. Laurent watched in horror as the woman noticed the bird and stood visibly frightened in her movements. The bird began to grow with an expanding wing span until the flame bird consumed the woman’s flame and she disappeared from Laurent’s sight. The bird flame turned its head towards the crib and moved over peering down at the baby inside. It opened its beak with obvious intent to engulf the child as well until a echoing caw interrupted him. Now a golden flame, larger and far more magnificent than the red flame, sprang forward and frightened away the enemy bird. Laurent could see this golden flame took the shape of a eagle. 

All the images began to mix together as the fire began to twist into a tornado within the hearth. Laurent did not understand why Golden Wings, Paschal, or anyone was not reacting to what he was witnessing. But the fire continued to grow until it had completely filled the hearth and was spilling out dangerously around them. Damen would burn alive if Laurent could not move to save him! Laurent struggled to move his body, but he found he was paralyzed and forced to stare into the burning light. Within a sudden ear piercing roar, a shape emerged from the fire bearing the image of a dragon with its mighty jaws open. Laurent finally was able to make a noise of fright as those flaming teeth moved in to eat him whole. 

Laurent shot up on the couch, panting, eyes wide with fright, and his hand pressed to his chest where he could feel his frantic heartbeat. He looked back to see the fire was completely normal and no magic appeared to have enchanted it. He turned and saw Golden Wings was not snuggled next to him as he had thought, but was perched on top of the couch with Paschal and the others looking at him worriedly. 

“It was…a dream then.” Laurent said, bring his hand to rest against his forehead and pulling his knees against his body. 

“A nightmare is what it sounded like.” Paschal said. “All of you, leave his highness be. I will report back to you all.” The other seemed reluctant to leave, but they submitted and disappeared through the walls of Laurent’s chambers. “What did you dream about Laurent?” 

“I do not even recall falling asleep.” Laurent confessed. “One moment I was looking into the hearth to warm up like you told me and the next the flames were showing me a story. A story of a family, two birds, and it ended with me being eaten by a dragon.” Paschal mulled over what Laurent told him for a moment. There was a lack of confusion in Pachal’s eyes that piqued Laurent’s curiosity. “You know something don’t you?” 

“Who made up this family?” Paschal asked, not answering Laurent’s question but the prince figured this might help the man answer his question. 

“A father, mother, a child, and a baby.” Laurent stated. Paschal nodded with understanding that Laurent envied greatly. “It sounds a lot like my own family.” 

“Your mother was murdered when you were an infant by an assassin.” Paschal stated. “He was never found. King Aleron was furious.” 

“I know this. You think…I was dreaming of my mother’s death? She was killed by something in the shape of a bird…it moved to consume the baby as well, but another bird…this one was a eagle..it saved it.” Laurent explained. 

“As you know Laurent, I am far from an expert of magic. Until this curse was cast I did not believe it existed, but the fact you were able to see your mother’s assassination in the form of a vision…then maybe this curse has tied you to her killer’s magic. Maybe it was the one who cursed you that killed your mother.” Paschal said. “Do you have any idea who this person could be?”

Laurent heart pounded at Paschal’s epiphany that the bird he saw in the vision could be The Crow. The idea that this person not only stole Laurent’s freedom, but killed his mother as well consumed him with shock and rage like had not felt in years. “I-I know they are working with my uncle.” Laurent said. He had no proof, but all of this resembled a cruel game too much to not be his touch. “But all he goes by is The Crow. He left me a note years ago claiming this was mother, father, and Auguste’s fault.” And now he attempted to steal Damen from him as well. ”Damen!” Laurent exclaimed, turning his attention to the bed. He felt guilty for having been caught in his dream and not focusing on him. 

“He is better, but not completely out of danger yet.” Paschal explained. “You both slept for a while, but he has been calling for you. Your body heat would assist him in healing.” 

Laurent blushed at the idea of that treatment, but he knew it would help Damen recover. “Will you excuse us?” Laurent asked. “I will roar if you are needed.” Paschal chuckled at Laurent’s quip before nodding and floating back through the walls. Laurent stood from the couch and looked to where Golden Wings was still perched on the couch. “You too, Golden Wings.” The bird ruffled his feather, but obeyed flying out the window to find another place to perch himself and keep watch. 

Laurent went over to the bed and saw Damen’s breath had slowed to a healthy pace. Laurent wished he understood why he was so frightened to see Damen this way. He was strong, healthy, and invincible. It was wrong to see Damen so weak and fragile. As Laurent brushed back a stray hair, Damen’s brown eyes fluttered open and turned to meet Laurent’s. He gave a small weak smile and enclosed his own hand around the blue claw that had been resting on the mattress. 

“I was…worried.” Damen said. “When Paschal said you were sick as well.” 

“You were worried? I am not sick. I just needed to warm up.” Laurent said, shaking his head with a amused smile on his face. He cursed silently. Once again Damen was showing just how infuriating perfect he was. Here he laid with a freezing body and he was concerned with Laurent’s well being. “Damen, this is awkward to say but…Paschal says I need to share my body heat with you. Will you…allow me to do this for you?” Laurent asked, his eyes averted and his blonde curls hiding his expression. 

Damen frowned slightly, but kept the grip on Laurent’s hand. “Only if you are comfortable with it. I would rather suffer through this than make you do something like this against your will.” 

Had Damen paid attention to him so well he had observed Laurent’s dislike for touch. Perhaps it was the way Laurent had flinched when Damen laid his hand on his shoulders or how Laurent recoiled and bruised Damen’s wrist in every other attempt the man had made to touch Laurent. He could appreciate Damen’s observation. Laurent had been sixteen when the curse was cast. His suitors eerily started pursuing him when he was just on the turning point between fourteen and fifteen. None of them had ever noticed or cared. All they had seen was Laurent’s facade of charm, but they did not worry about his refrain from physical contact. 

“I will be fine.” Laurent said. He could do this. It would help Damen even if every vow in his young life had been to end this man. 

“Then I am fine with it as well.” Damen said. Laurent could tell he had improved more in his speech and was more aware, but the shivers were still there and he looked terribly ill. 

Laurent took a deep breath and Damen turned his head respectfully away from the prince. Laurent knew he would likely tear the clothes with his claws, but he would worry about that later. He pulled off his white undershirt over his head and folded it carefully. He then removed his socks and breeches, folding them as well and placing them on top of the shirt in a pile. He had not been naked before another person in a long time and this felt very different. He did feel confused and conflicted, but not in the way he had all those years ago. He knew he wanted to help Damen and that this was nothing sexual. This was only for his health. 

Laurent lifted up the covers and moved in beside Damen. He did not know what to do considering Damen’s frame was larger than his and he could only face Damen with his front because of his wings. Damen continued to shiver as he looked unsure what to do as well. He turned onto his side and met Laurent’s gaze. 

“Will you allow me to hold you, Laurent?” Damen asked. “It will be just like the day you grew wings.” 

“That would be…the most effective way to do this.” Laurent said, trying to sound as detached as he could from his own emotions but he remained flustered. Damen chuckled slightly and gently pulled Laurent against his chest and wrapped the elegant frame into his strong arms. Laurent blushed has his head was rested under Damen’s chin and his fingers were in contact with the man’s well toned body. Laurent had denied it for a while to himself, but Damen was terribly attractive. 

“Relax, Laurent.” Damen said. “I will not touch you in anyway you do not wish me to. Also, thank you…you are very warm now.” Laurent obeyed and uncoiled the tense muscles of his body. He rested his cheek against Damen’s shoulder and dared to let his eyes drift shut. 

“You should not be thanking me.” Laurent said, closing his fist to prevent his claws from piercing Damen’s skin. “If not for me then you would not be in this situation. You have been pulled into my fight.” 

“I made it my fight when I said I would free you.” Damen said, tightening his hold only slightly. “I will admit..I respect his power now, but if I was not willing to risk something to help you then I would have ran away…when he left that…letter.” Damen’s voice drifted off as he spoke. 

“Letter?” Laurent asked. “He gave you a letter?” He looked up, but realized Damen had fallen asleep. 

Laurent settled back into Damen’s arms and was struck with the odd realization of how safe he felt. For years he felt like he was under a microscope from The Crow, his uncle, and the thugs his uncle brought with him that were in on the secret. Laurent always expected one day the amusement would be over and his uncle would let his men hunt him like an animal. Even though he was trapped within this manor, Laurent had never truly felt secure. Ever since Auguste had died that feeling left him. Even with Golden Wing’s watchful eye there was so much a eagle could offer as comfort. Laurent had come to peace with the fact that even with a loyal guard at his back the only person who could protect him was himself. Though Laurent in his darkest moments knew he even at times failed to protect himself from the wicked whims of others. But now with Damen’s arms around him he felt as if no one could touch him. Not The Crow, not his uncle, not Govart, no one could hurt him right now. No would dare attempt to. 

“Oh Auguste, forgive me…” Laurent whispered. 

Laurent could hear the flutter of wings and knew Golden Wings was watching over them. He allowed for the weight on his eyes to bring him down into sleep once more and this time he did not dream of flames. He dreamt of himself as a human. A reality where Auguste never died and Laurent met Damen in the best of circumstances. Where they courted each other with grace and courtesy and no crows or ambitious uncles were to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I have tried not to make a word for word remake of the Disney version, but there is a iconic trope from the movie that will be making its way into the next chapter that you will enjoy. 
> 
> Which is why I want to pose a question for any readers who care to assist a frazzled coffee enthusiast. If for SOME REASON, Laurent and Damen were to have Erasmus make them elegant clothes for SOME REASON what should they wear? 
> 
> Should Laurent and Damen wear each other's countries' fashions? Should Laurent finally show off some leg without the impending threat of death by hypothermia? Or should there be something else? Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	12. The Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! I will admit, I dreaded editing this chapter because its a chapter about f e e l i n g s. But I hope you enjoy!

As Damen roused from a heavy slumber, he was aware there was someone in his arms. The skin he felt under his palm was not soft, but it was smooth and halted any shakiness that cold would cause his hand. His other one rose and tangled into soft locks that his eyes slowly opened to examine was a pale gold. He remembered unpinning hair like this and it made him wonder if she missed him. Damen oddly had not thought of Jokaste for a long time and also made him realize then this couldn’t be her hair. His eyes looked down and he was struck with the memories of yesterday. 

The ice, Laurent’s rescue, and wonderful sleep he had drifted off to with Laurent sharing his body heat. Damen oddly found this position to be welcome. He pushed back a piece of the blonde hair from Laurent’s face and once again examined the odd beauty that was this dragon prince. He had not been able to see Laurent sleeping like this since the incident with the wolves and that time he had been rushed to return Laurent back to the manor where his wound could be treated. Damen now could truly see the human features dying to be noticed in Laurent.

Laurent was still sleeping and his cheek was rested against Damen’s shoulder. His lips were shut so the fangs were not visible to Damen, his eyes remained closed so there was no serpent’s slit down his pupil, and his fists were curled up to shield his claws from Damen’s body. Though it was not this that struck him deeply, but just how much younger and peaceful Laurent looked. The prince’s arms were wrapped around Damen’s waist with the covers reaching over his shoulder. His face was bearing no mask and he was making small noises in his sleep ever so often. Damen dared to reach down and run the outside of his fingers along Laurent’s face and up the elegant curve of his cheekbones. The fist uncurled slightly and at the soft touch made a sound of soft delight and curled into Damen further than he had before. 

Damen had never blushed from waking up with someone in bed since he was just on a the cusps of manhood, but for some reason that small act caused heat to spread across his cheeks. Not to mention nothing even happened between them other than acts of necessity. His instincts as a warrior were telling him that for the sake of self preservation he needed to run away from the manor and away from The Crow. But what he felt as himself, and not what he had been taught, was Laurent was not nearly as invulnerable to emotion as he had thought. He remembered now hearing Laurent’s voice cracking with worry as Damen’s conscious swayed between life and death. Laurent had forced his way through solid ice to rescue him from the lake. How could he abandon him now when Laurent needed him most? 

So Damen laid his head back down on the pillow and decided not to risk waking Laurent. He no longer felt a chill in his body and wondered if Laurent’s spellbound body had sped up the process. With his life now involving magic he could not be sure of anything. But he knew that was not an accident he had on the ice. The Crow had cracked it and even made sure Damen could not rescue himself. Even took the time to kick him back down into the water. 

Damen turned his gaze up and could see Golden Wings perched over them with his eyes constantly cutting towards the window, doors, and the pair in the bed. Damen remembered hearing Golden Wing’s panic just before the ice broke. It had likely been the eagle that alerted Laurent to Damen’s predicament. 

“Golden Wings.” Damen spoke, softly causing his frantic changing of watch to stop and focus in on Damen. He never thought it was possible to see a bird show exhaustion, but the way his wings drooped and his eyes were shaky with forced wakefulness clearly illustrated just how tired Golden Wings was. “You need to rest, faithful friend. I can watch over him for now.” The bird shook its head and pointed its wing out to the window, obviously wanting attention to be brought to the lake. Did Golden Wings feel guilty for what happened to Damen? “Golden Wings, you did all you could. You saved my life by getting Laurent as quickly as you did. Even guardians as loyal as you need to rest though. I will not let myself be bested again.” 

Golden Wings’s head dropped slightly, but he came down from his perch and curled up on top of the pillows not too far from Laurent’s head. Before Golden Wings curled up completely he brushed his wing against Laurent’s hair. It was so surreal to see such devotion and Damen was struck with curiosity once more as to what exactly was the bird. Though it was so clear to see the eagle loved Laurent and would do anything to protect him and now Golden Wings felt he had to protect Damen. He must feel there is a reason to keep Damen around so it gave him hope that Golden Wings believed he could break the curse. Damen rested his head back on the pillow hoping to drift off again so he would not risk waking Laurent. 

When Laurent woke up he was immediately aware of how rested he felt. Despite the fact Laurent had no reason to have a lack of sleep he found it did not come easy to him. Ever since waking up with the curse Laurent had been weary to place himself in such a vulnerable state and usually spent his nights writing and reading at his desk. Laurent would wake up at dawn with a few hours of sleep to keep him from shutting down and would continue his meaningless work. Laurent only had left his chambers to eat and visit the horses. But this time he woke up with no weight on his eyes and mid morning sunlight pouring through the windows rather than the dawn. His eyes fluttered open gently and saw Damen laying on his side with his dark curls spilled out and contrasting with the white pillows. 

Laurent resisted the urge to outline his jaw with his fingers because he did not wish to wake him, cut him with his claws, or let Damen know Laurent was admiring his looks. But Damen’s beauty truly seemed to lack a imperfection and that was too cruel. While Laurent was by no means someone who made decisions based on passions and carnal desires, he still felt attraction and sadly Damen was everything that appealed to Laurent. His entire physique made Laurent feel incredibly frail and little next to the man despite the monstrous features he had attained. He could only imagine how greatly they would have contrasted had Laurent met him as a human. That thought only brought his mind back to the dream he had the previous night. 

There had been no flames or birds of red inferno, but an open field where Laurent was human again and riding Peach. On one side of him was Damen riding Apollo and on the other was Auguste riding his own stallion. Laurent remembered Hesiod and how despite the fact his loyalties were to Auguste he had a fondness for Laurent as well. When Laurent had been a toddler Hesiod detected a snake in the grass that Laurent was walking directly towards. Auguste had expressed how shaken he had been to see the serpent crushed under Hesiod’s hooves, having caught it before its fangs could sink into Laurent’s ankle. It made the dream all the more pleasant to see Hesiod again after all the years since his demise. The horse had fallen into a deep depression when Auguste never returned from battle and would not eat or let anyone ride him except Laurent. The prince even remembered how when he would take Hesiod out to try and get him to recover the horse would only wander his way to Auguste’s tomb. Laurent could understand since he had done the same thing many times before. 

The dream had been simple and ended with a perfect beginning. Auguste had stepped away for reasons that were unimportant in a dream and Damen had presented Laurent with a small marble figurine of a sparrow. It had been so odd to look down at his hands and see his natural skin once more as they encased the lovely gift and were enveloped by Damen’s soon after. Damen asked him to allow him to court Laurent and that he had already been granted permission from King Aleron and Auguste. Laurent had surprisingly answered without any hesitation and allowed for Damen to pursue this. It had been a shame to wake up and find his skin was once more covered with scales and that such a reality as that one was far from their reach. But while Laurent knew Damen could never come to care for him like that, it was nice to be held by him. Because while Laurent was an expert at denying emotions, he knew the reason he slept so well was because of the man’s presence. 

Laurent watched as Damen’s eyes opened and he jolted slightly at seeing Laurent. The prince supposed he was a frightening sight to wake up to. He could not have known that reaction was only because Damen had not expected to see Laurent awake and had nothing to do with his features. 

“Oh…you’re awake.” Damen said. 

Laurent nodded and pulled back his head from Damen’s chest. “Are you warm now?” 

“You were very efficient.” Damen said. Laurent said nothing and pulled himself out of his arms figuring Damen would not want any unnecessary touching. Laurent did not want to Damen to show pity when he realized the horrible feeling that was developing inside him. He did not want to see the pity he already possessed grow worse because he realized how delusional the prince was. He did not want Damen to look down on him so it was better to force whatever this was down. Laurent though could not see the slight look of disappointment as he pulled himself from Damen so quickly. 

With a huff of frustration at Laurent’s sudden aversion to him, Damen relaxed on the bed and turned his head so Laurent could rise and dress himself. But he heard a slight cough and turned his head to see Laurent sitting up and with the sheets drawn up in his hands to cover himself. Damen then remembered Laurent could not really dress himself without tearing the clothes and figured the less deliveries that were required from his uncle the better. 

“I do not have any clothes myself.” Damen remarked. Laurent sighed, but Damen figured he would have to make do until Laurent could fetch one of the servants and that required one of them be properly dressed. Damen was not uncomfortable with Laurent seeing him, especially after spending a night in the same bed naked, so he rose from the bed completely bare and walked to the closet. Laurent remembered to himself how unfamiliar he was with blushing since the Veretian court had always been populated with obscene and sexual ways of life, but he could feel the dust of pink spreading across his cheeks as Damen nonchalantly walked to the closet lacking any clothes. The prince averted his eyes and tightened his grip on the sheet, ignoring the small holes he was making with his claws. 

Damen eventually did return with Laurent’s usual outfit. He laid it out on the bed and turned around as he had done before. The breeches always already had a belt in them so Laurent was able to pull them up around his waist with ease. Once this was done Damen was free to help him as he took the white undershirt and pulled it over Laurent’s torso. He tied up the laces at his collars that brought it to the middle of his neck and tightened the strings on his wrists that completed the ends of the sleeves. He started glancing up at him ever so often during his task to see if he watching him. He was amused to see cool and confident Laurent was averting his eyes from his naked body. He had selected a purple vest that day, it was a royal color after all, and went to pull it over the white shirt, but Laurent raised his hand. 

“This is enough for me to get their attention without awkwardness.” Laurent said, obviously wanting their situation to end as quickly as posisble. Damen could only figure Laurent was completely comfortable with his nudity when his life depended on it. Damen nodded and went back to the bed and slipped under the covers in case the servants’ habit of entering without knocking occurred. Laurent stepped out and soon the door opened revealing another Veretian style outfit for Damen to wear that Erasmus had seen for him. He could still remember the amusing measurement session that caused Erasmus such astonishment. 

Erasmus exited the outfit he had been possessing and had it laid out on the bed. “I’m so glad you’re feeling better!” Erasmus exclaimed. “You and Laurent both slept through the whole day yesterday, but it seems the sleep has done you both good.” Damen did not know about himself, but he could see a slight difference in Laurent. His eyes did not seem nearly as tired and weary as before and he held himself up lightly. Laurent eyed Erasmus only a little, which the servant did not take it to heart and only backed himself up slightly. “I’ll go tell Paschal you’re awake so he can look you over.” 

Damen nodded and watched as Erasmus left them. Laurent turned his attention to a small closed off area with a dark purple curtain that separated them. Damen watched as he disappeared to there and could only wonder what was beyond it. Soon though Paschal was there with them and Damen was now clothed. Paschal inspected what he could, but once Laurent returned Paschal alerted the prince that they had need of him. 

“Your highness, I have not needed the sense of touch to do my work ever since the curse was casted. You did well when saving Damen, but I cannot feel the strength of a heartbeat on my fingers or the temperature of skin.” Paschal said. “So I require your solid touch to assure Damen’s health.” 

“I am fine, Paschal. Laurent does not need to-“ 

“Damen, I dove into a frozen lake to retrieve you. Checking your heartbeat and temperature is hardly a strenuous task in comparison.” Laurent said, his voice had retained its sharp tongue now that he was clothed and standing alone. While Damen enjoyed Laurent’s quick wit he did hope he would not completely return back into his cold nature. Laurent had been so unguarded and Damen had felt so honored to be allowed to see this side of him. 

Damen relented and lowered himself down onto the bed. Laurent was careful not to harm Damen and the now cool touch of Laurent’s hand pressed against his chest and felt for the speed of his heartbeat and breathing. Laurent relayed all the normal functions to Paschal and pressed his fingers against Damen’s forehead. 

“The fever has subsided.” Laurent stated. 

“Well, I do suggest Damen stays inside for a while. We do not want any exposure causing him to relapse and since…we are sure this was no accident.” Paschal said. 

“Can…that man enter this manor?” Damen asked. 

Laurent’s eyes cut to the window and a slight sense of anxiety brimmed within them. “He obviously has…considering he has left us both letters either that or he has sent them with his magic. I see no reason though why he could not enter a place he cursed himself.” 

“Kastor used to tell me legends about creatures of magic that could not enter a home without invitation from the occupant.” Damen said. “Usually I would assume this to only be as I said, a legend, but after seeing what I have seen in this past month I’m more inclined to believe this.” Laurent absorbed this information and went to his desk, settling into his chair and clasping his fingers together. His conjoined hands covered his mouth and his hair was left untied, spilling over his shoulders. 

“Perhaps. We have no choice, but to test this theory since going outside will mean another attempt on your life and since you are too much of a fool to leave entirely.” Laurent said. Paschal took this as his queue to slip out. 

“I told you, Laurent. I want to help you and we can face this danger together.” Damen said. “Besides, when I leave here I will-“ Damen caught himself. He was about to expose his identity and tell Laurent how he wished to ally with him to take back both of their crowns. The two rightful heirs would be back from the dead and neither would be given the thrones of Vere or Akielos with ease. But Damen knew if he let Laurent know who he was then all his work to gain his trust would be ruined and could mean The Crow was not the only one who wanted him dead. 

“You will what?” Laurent asked, his expression wearing curiosity. 

“It’s…nothing.” Damen said. He was glad Laurent did not push the issue and turned his eyes to the book he had seen when he came to alert Laurent of the villagers. A thick book of mystics that seemed worn from constant page markings. Laurent had obviously tried to find his own cure to the curse. “Besides, the fact The Crow is attacking me means he believes I can break the spell. Why does he have more faith in me than you do?” 

“He is obviously delusional and a irrational man if he curses princes in his spare time.” Laurent stated, dropping his arms and leaning forward on his elbows. 

“But he knows how this curse is stitched together better than anyone. I think that this is a good omen.” Damen said. 

A smile spread across his cheeks with a dimple blooming on the right. Laurent felt almost blinded by the brightness of it and the sense of hope that outpoured from Damen. It was a smile that seemed so easy to do. Laurent felt as if after years of not socializing in the court attempting such a smile would cause cracks to be created in his skin. Not that it had ever been easy to wear that smile since Auguste died. His world had become cold and hollow and he found he could not smile without effort anymore. But Damen’s was infectious. 

“The fact that you think someone attempting to drown you is a good omen only proves my theory what a fool you are.” Laurent groaned, but could feel a tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“One of us has to be the optimist.” Damen shrugged, before wandering towards the window. “Since we are stuck inside we are going to have to find new things to do.” 

“I have a extensive library to entertain yourself with.” 

“Oh no, you’re not going to hole yourself back up in here.” Damen said, shaking his fingers and crossing the room to where Laurent sat. The prince withdrew slightly when Damen clutched the sides of the wooden desk and leaned forward to place himself level with Laurent’s eyes. “We are going to find something fun for you to do.” 

“You’re hopeless.” Laurent sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes taking in Damen’s effort with amusement and exhaustion. 

“Well I do not think you are hopeless, Laurent.” Damen said. “So that is why we are going to do something to light this manor up. Something to make it feel like your life has a sense of normalcy.” 

Laurent chuckled lightly. “As far as I remember normal life in Arles was the stuffiness of court life.” When the prince turned up his eyes he was horrified to see Damen’s expression was lit up with excitement as a idea was obviously turning through his head. “Oh dear god, it was a joke.” 

“No Laurent, it is perfect!” Damen said, moving around the desk and kneeling down in front of where Laurent sat. “We will have a ball. You will experience another night as a true Veretian royal without the inconvenience of politely addressing courtiers and keeping yourself aware of your self image.” With surprising speed, he took Laurent’s hands and dragged him from the chair. He mimicked the Veretian style of dance he had seen in Arles by taking the prince’s hand and raising it while placing his free one on his waist. “We will dine and dance and you will be the king of this ball.” 

Laurent was at a loss for words at Damen’s colorful and imaginative idea. Before the prince could decline the embarrassing thought of a fake ball and playing a king for fun a noise of excitement filled the room. Neither of them had noticed Erasmus and the others entering, but they all had heard Damen’s idea. 

“This is such a good idea!” Erasmus exclaimed. “I will make you both clothes to wear for a ball. Jord, with your newfound talent can prepare a meal! And Orlant has been using his spare time to practice the violin so he can provide the music!” The blonde servant continued on and on about his ideas making Damen chuckle and Laurent’s cheeks heat up. 

“What about me?” Nicaise asked. Laurent and Damen’s eyebrow’s raised at Nicaise’s interest in his involvement. 

“Obviously it will be your job to clean up the ballroom.” Jord said. Nicaise scrunched up his nose in annoyance and looked to Laurent for a rescue from the idea of a ball, but surprisingly the prince found himself slowly accepting the idea. Yes, Arles was a viper’s nest, but there was a time when he went to balls and did not have to compose himself and play his uncle’s games. He had been able to attend as a boy and trail behind Auguste. He had watched from the sides as his brother politely danced with the women of importance and effortlessly charmed the courtiers, Laurent may have been shy, but Auguste always found time to dance with his little brother and make sure he was presentable. 

“Perhaps… this will be possible.” Laurent said, softly. Seeing the way Damen’s face lit up had been reward enough for that. 

Erasmus made another sound of glee. Laurent was extremely surprised by Jord and Orlant, two fighting men, speaking to each other planning a ball of all things. Laurent supposed years of being trapped in the castle would mean they needed to find new hobbies other than protecting Laurent and sparring. But keeping himself locked away in his room he had failed to notice the interests of those who were most loyal to him. Jord had become a cook. Yes, Laurent realized there had to be a reason food appeared in front of him but he just never took the time to wonder who it was making the meals. Orlant had taken up the violin of all things. He knew Erasmus had learned how to sew and tailor clothes only because he had spent the years vibrantly showing off his creations to Laurent in an attempt to bring out any positive emotion in the prince. Laurent felt like he had not really existed for the past five years and now all of a sudden he was here. He was once more a part of the world. He was a part of Nicaise, Paschal, Jord, Orlant, Erasmus, and Damen’s world and that meant something to him. 

“Well, if we are going to do this then you all need to get busy.” Paschal said, breaking the excitement and gesturing forward. “Also let’s leave Damen alone before you all make him collapse from exhaustion.” 

Paschal escorted them out and left Laurent and Damen alone in the chambers. Laurent lowered himself down onto the bed, resting his elbows against his thighs. “A ball…it is-“ 

“Making everyone very happy.” Damen finished for him. “I also think it will make you happy.” 

“Why do you do this?” Laurent’s question sounded exasperated as he pressed the curve between his pointer finger and his thumb over his forehead. Damen did not ask him what it was. He did not need to ask, it was better to let Laurent speak his mind. “Your honesty…your genuine kindness…it has been far longer than the time I have spent here that I have known a man like you…and when I knew that man was when I last experienced a…ball like you want to have.”

Damen placed his hand over the free one that was not hiding his expression. “This is why we are doing it. To remind you who you are…a prince, a rightful king. You are not a beast. You’re human.” 

Laurent lifted his eyes and the mask had dropped once more. His eyes were focused on the glass doors to the balcony and then turned towards the purple curtains. “I have no defense against this.” 

“Laurent, you do not have to defend yourself against me.” Damen said. 

Laurent sat himself up and drew in a deep breath as he did so. “Do you miss Ios? Someone like you surely has someone to come home to.” 

“I do miss Ios. I miss the sun and my father. I miss my best friend and I miss…someone.” Damen confessed. Laurent wished now he had not asked. “She reminds me of you, but…she isn’t..” 

“Let me guess.” Laurent chuckled. “She does not have scales, fangs, and wings?” 

“Well, yes.” Damen responded with a light laugh, but did not relent his hold on Laurent’s hand. “But I was going to say is….I do not think she would dive into a freezing lake if I fell in. I think you are true.” Laurent’s mouth fell open, his lips quivered with unspoken words that could not be found but Damen shook his head and placed his other hand on Laurent’s shoulder. “You do not have to say anything. You do not have to find the means to defend yourself. No one is fighting you.” 

Laurent decided this was sound advice and he allowed for Damen to pull him against him and rest his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while with Damen rocking so slightly you might not even notice. He did not want Laurent to think he was coddling him, but it felt instinctive. They moved a part at the small noise behind them and they saw Golden Wings had woken up and was blinking awake. Laurent smiled and held out his hand. The eagle stepped across the bed and let Laurent pet his head gently before he stepped between him and Damen. His eyes seemed to clearly read ‘What did I miss?’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I said I was going to use a certain iconic scene involving pretty clothes for inspiration in the last chapter for this one, but I decided I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to after waking up and saving each others life. Also so I could set up the servant's hobbies without dropping them in during the actual ball. Plus as you can all tell I borrow lines from the actual novels and try to work them into this setting and this gave me the opportunity to use one of my favorites. But thank you all for your suggestions on what they should wear! I have an idea for what I'm going to do and I hope you all like it.


	13. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all of your ideas, but the majority vote for the ballroom outfits is what I included here. I hope you all can envision what I wrote and like it! I really enjoyed writing this even though it was a bitch to edit. Forgive me if the metaphors and analogies make no sense lol. I tried to be as poetic as I can. 
> 
> Enjoy my attempt at writing the iconic scene!

Damen complied with Erasmus’s demands to remain still as he fixed and smoothed out the clothes he had tailored for Damen to wear to their ball. Damen was surprised when Erasmus came with a Veretian style outfit, but it was far more extravagant than what he had been provided with before. While Damen had thought to request something more in touch with his home he could see Erasmus was excited with the challenge of preparing such an outfit that required complicated patterns and stitching for someone of his size. When he saw the finished product he could not deny it was a work of art. 

It was far less pompous than what the Veretian courtiers wore. It was subtle with the majority of the fabric for the long frock coat covered in a crimson red rather than an array of colors. The trimmings along the collar, jacket, and two rings on the sleeves were made of a navy blue lace forming small flowers among the design. Even the cravat Erasmus had tied about his throat and draped elegantly down his chest was embroidered with lace. The breeches Erasmus provided were black with a red outline down the side. He was relived to see he would not have to wear stockings to cover his calves and that instead he had been provided a pair of gray boots that folded down once over the top. Damen had to say he felt very dashing and elegant when he looked into the mirror. Erasmus had trimmed up his hair and pulled it back so his bangs would not fall into his eyes. It was a different look that was growing on him. He was surprised though when Golden Wings flew over him and placed a circlet he had been holding in his beak on his head. Damen inspected the jewelry and saw it intertwined into a beautiful design and even came to a point resembling a bird’s beak in a way. 

“Where did you-?” Damen asked, turning his body to where the bird had perched himself. 

“Did Golden Wings get that?” Erasmus asked, nervously. “Well, Golden Wings is basically the second in command. If he fetched it for you maybe then he is delivering it for Laurent. It was one of Auguste’s crowns.” 

The diadem suddenly felt very heavy, but Damen pushed down his guilt and would not allow for this to ruin the perfect night they had planned. He had gone over it plenty of times with the servants and for once hew wanted Laurent to stay confined to his chambers for the day so they could prepare everything. 

“Is Laurent ready?” Damen asked, adjusting the coat slightly. 

“Yes.” Erasmus stated. “I finished him up just before I came for you. His outfit required a lot of pins and encouragement.” 

Damen could only wonder what that meant, but decided to just let himself be surprised. Obviously Erasmus was extremely excited about it by the way he could hardly contain the details. He had not allowed for anyone into the room where he worked for the past week as he prepared their clothes tirelessly. Damen nodded to Erasmus and went to the doors where he could see Jord waiting for him. As Damen passed by Jord, the soldier raised his crossed fingers to Erasmus who returned the gesture. They all wanted tonight happen without mistakes. If there ever was a chance to break the spell that night is their chance. 

Damen watched as Erasmus floated on up the stairway to fetch Laurent. Damen waited at the center where the two stairways that led into the opposite wings met. But soon he could hear the faintest sound of footsteps and rustle of cloth approaching down the corridor. The first thing Damen saw was white cloth peeking out from the corner. Laurent had stopped. Was he nervous? Damen waited with anticipation before a murmur of encouragement could be heard and movement was made again. 

Damen was struck dumb as Laurent stepped out onto the staircase. Erasmus had tailored a white ionic chiton that was embroidered with golden designs along the fabric. The clasps gathering along his arms to create elegant sleeves and at his waist a belt cinched up the chiton and revealed Laurent’s lovely, slender body through the loose cloth. It contrasted beautifully with Laurent’s azure skin with his wings protruding behind him causing him to not appear as a beast, but a ethereal being from a legend. Damen could see the chiton trailed behind him in the back, but in the front it rose up ever so slightly and gave Damen a view of Laurent’s long legs. He could see how the lovely shade of royal blue that faded down Laurent’s body from the lighter hue at the top. His hair was pulled half way up and held back from a wreath of silver leaves. A golden wreath was more common, but Laurent’s golden locks would have likely out-shined any golden crown he wore. The rest was pulled into a complicated braid that was intertwined with a blue lacy ribbon. 

When Damen had first seen Laurent he had thought him a monster. A man bearing fangs, claws, and wearing the scales of a serpent had shook Damen to his core. He thought Laurent’s personality matched his outer appearance. Laurent still had the claws, the fangs, the scales, and now a pair of wings but for some reason he no longer appeared in any way ugly to Damen. He cared for him and found him, even in this form, pleasing to his eye and his heart. 

As Laurent descended from atop the staircase, his feet met the floor on pointed toes and grace laced into every step he took. Damen found himself move without thought as he extended out his hand as an offer to Laurent. The prince’s lips opened with slight surprise, but he responded with his hand out and placed it within Damen’s palm. He observed that Laurent’s claws were covered with a white glove that would likely tear by the end of the night. But there was something odd about the coloring. Damen reached up and took the tip of the glove and removed it about halfway off Laurent’s hand before the prince withdrew his hand. 

“What are you doing?” Laurent asked. 

“You have no need to hide any of yourself.” Damen said, once more gathering the hand and taking hold of the cloth once more and tugging it free. 

“You insult Erasmus’s work.” Laurent said, as Damen took the other hand and removed the glove. Damen placed them both into his palm and held it up to the sleeve. The gloves were an off-white, a cream color that did not match with the pure, snow white cloth that the chiton was made from. 

“These were not Erasmus’s decision. This was last minute.” Damen said, placing them upon the banister of the stairs and turning back to Laurent. He enveloped his hand and brought his knuckles to his lips and kissed them with great care. “Erasmus made no mistakes. You look wonderful.” 

Laurent’s eyes flickered with the slightest emotion. He brought his free hand up and in a sweet fluster pressed it to his neck. “I know it is odd, but Erasmus would not listen to me. He said he was not going to cut out holes for the wings in a traditional jacket. That was his excuse.” 

“Laurent, you do not have to defend the way you are dressed to me. Especially when I love it.” Damen said. The prince turned back his gaze and his body seemed to uncoil at the reminder that there was no need to put up his walls. Tonight was meant for him to do the exact opposite. Laurent’s eyes began to look over Damen and admiration was clear within them. 

“You look…unfairly handsome.” Laurent said. His eyes settled on the circlet. “Where did…Erasmus get that?” 

“Golden Wings brought it to me.” Damen said, worried this was going to terribly upset Laurent and that everything was going to crumble down. “I know what it means to you and I do not have to wear it.” Damen reached up to remove the crown. 

“No.” Laurent stopped him and took his hands back. He looked to where Golden Wings was perched on the banister and gestured with his wing for Laurent to carry on. “If Golden Wings brought it to you…then it is okay. It was meant to be worn by a noble prince. Not to collect dust in a case.” 

Damen smiled gently and felt the tension leave his body. Laurent had not been upset. The night was not ruined. He turned his body and kept one of Laurent’s hands in his own as he began to descend down the staircase to escort Laurent to the dining hall. Surprisingly they had not shared a meal together there since Laurent preferred to just eat in his chambers where he could work and as of lately Damen had been joining him. But kings did not formally dine in their chambers and this night was to remind Laurent of his true status in society. Once they were in the dining hall, the long table would usually be made for the important guests to sit at a close distance but where Damen sat, Laurent went to his side. The chairs moved out on their own with the assistance of the servants and they settled down. 

Laurent did not hide his surprise when upon a silver platter pork was brought out and placed in front of him. Laurent had spent the past years eating the bare minimum of dried meat sent by his uncle and mainly living off the fruits, vegetables, and soups that had been prepared for him. Laurent’s body somehow did not seem to need food like it once had and even as a human he had eaten like a bird. But now as he could see the tempting meat sitting before him his stomach made a small noise of alerting hunger and delight. 

“How did you acquire such fine game?” Laurent asked. 

“I…um.” Damen scratched the back of his head nervously and Laurent narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His servants could not go beyond the gate and Golden Wings could not carry such a large wild hog. “I went beyond the gate and hunted it. I did not run into trouble though.” Laurent clicked his claws against the table in annoyance. “You did not change the passwords.” 

Laurent sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Well, since you were not killed then I can tell you I am grateful. I haven’t…had a meal as fine as this in a long time.” 

Damen cut him a piece and placed it upon Laurent’s plate. The meal was served with soup with vegetables and pieces of the game. It was no king’s feast, but it was for the both of them in their time there. Damen had to admit he was tiring of dried meat and natural grown food. He had a large appetite that matched his size. He cut his own piece he popped a bit into his mouth and could taste the juices falling onto his tongue. He could not hide the expression of satisfaction as he consumed the meal and glanced over to see Laurent was cutting his own meal with surprising fervor. Neither spoke much as they ate and took the time to enjoy. 

Though once their plates were clean, bowls were empty, and goblets drained, Damen wasted no time as he stood. Laurent had seemed content to remain there and speak to each other, but Damen took his hands and drew him from his chair quickly. Laurent was surprised as Damen found his way down the hallways without trouble and soon he was pulled through the doorways of the entertainment hall. Laurent had not entered this room since he had explored the manor on his first week there. He saw no reason to come in when it only brought him pain to remember better times. But it was not as he had seen it last. When he had left the entertainment hall the chairs, the candelabras, and the chandelier had been covered with cloths. Dust had been stirred with every step and the entire room had been dulled from disuse and the bleakness of his own outlook. 

But now with the hall cleaned to shine, he could appreciate what he had not cared to notice before. The floors were polished and showed the image of the sunburst crest of his family which was contrasting with cobalt tiles and the intertwining silver designs. The walls were painted gold and white with their beauty reaching up to the ceiling where Laurent could see lovely paintings of nymphs dancing within a silver wood. From the center, the chandelier outstretched its arms and was lit with white candles causing the room to be set aglow. Laurent turned as he took in the lovely scene and when his eyes fell back on Damen his hand was outstretched awaiting acceptance. A lovely violin filled the air and Laurent took Damen’s hand and allowed for him to pull him close. 

The first steps were odd for them both. Damen having never learned the Veretian style of dance from a young age and Laurent who never had been one for dancing both clambered their way through the steps. There was a moment when Damen seemed have cast aside what he had been taught in preparation for this as he stood a little closer to Laurent now and placed his hand onto his waist and kept the other hand tucked into his own. Laurent glanced down where he had rested his palm and looked back up to Damen and was visibly showing an internal battle to relax himself. Damen brought the intertwined hands up and kissed Laurent’s knuckles and the clearly coiled tension in Laurent’s body began give. He now lifted his own hand and rested it on Damen’s forearm and clearly was no longer fearful of the dance. 

Erasmus and Nicaise began to sing together in harmony with the song Orlant was playing. Neither Laurent or Damen knew the two had a talent for song, but both were too caught in their dance to make their own opinions. They used their voices to further increase the fluidity of their steps and Laurent noticed soon enough it was a song of romance. Well, this night had not once had an ounce of subtly so why start now? 

Laurent and Damen spun around the floor with the candlelight shining over them and the open window on the east side of the room creating a moonlit background. As they continued, Laurent’s confidence grew and he soon stopped glancing at his feet and kept his gaze on Damen. He did make a small noise of surprise when Damen lead forward with their conjoined hands and coming to a halt to twirl Laurent about under his hand. He had been forced to raise his arm higher than expected to accommodate the wings, but it was still a lovely movement. As Laurent spun out with a outstretched his arm, causing the chiton he wore to float up on the air and the back part gracefully glide down around his feet. He moved again under Damen’s arm and repeated this before Damen brought their hands back together. He spun Laurent about lightly in his arms and to his surprise Laurent used his wings to uplift himself and gaze down at Damen. He descended elegantly with both of Damen’s hands clasped about his waist and sliding up to intertwine their hands once more. 

As they danced across the floor, ghosts of Laurent’s past appeared before his eyes. The nymphs seemed to jump from their paintings and form a circular dance around them before they molded into Veretian courtiers. But they did not resemble the ones Laurent resented, they were the kinder members of the court and the people who truly were there to have fun and not put on a production of self image. It was a dream once upon a lifetime ago and Laurent could swear Auguste was dancing amongst them. He had charmed a young noble lady into a dance and kept looking over his shoulder to check on Laurent. There was a the slightest squeak of Orlant’s violin where he had missed a note and Laurent’s past evaporated in front of his eyes. Though for once he was not disappointed with the present. 

They resumed the basic steps, but Laurent felt nothing could be any more complicated. His heart was overflowing with emotion he did not know and did not understand. He wanted to dance with Damen, but both were at a loss for felt else to do. Both felt very comfortable just spinning lightly in each other’s arms. Damen obviously wanted to say something, but Laurent feared if he did it would be to end the dance. He promptly shut him up as he laid his head upon the man’s broad chest with a warm smile spread over his features. Laurent melted into his embrace as Damen encased him back with his free arm and rested his chin over Laurent’s crown. They stepped lightly as the music slowed and soon they found they both had stopped moving. They were standing in the middle of the ballroom just holding each other in silence. 

It was Laurent who was first aware of the situation and moved back to gaze up at Damen. They took a moment of silence just to look on at the other as confusion and desire bloomed in their hearts. Laurent stepped back and pushed a piece hair over his ear that had fallen into his eyes. 

“That was…I have no words.” Laurent could not believe a dance had struck him dumb. Damen seemed to be at a loss for words as well because he only cupped Laurent’s cheek and kissed his forehead gently. Both felt tired from the night and they walked with their arms hooked together from the entertainment hall. They ascended the staircase and Damen looked over his shoulder and winked at the servants who had not thought they would be noticed as they hopefully watched Laurent and Damen disappeared from sight. Once they entered Laurent’s chambers, the prince followed Damen out to the balcony and stood in front of him as he settled on the stone bench that sat in front of the railing. 

“Damen, you know I cannot understand how you are happy here.” Laurent spoke softly and found his hands taken once again. 

“Laurent, I will not lie. I am not happy here, but I will not abandon you.” Damen said. “You are not happy here and I will break your curse so we can leave together.” 

“But you miss Ios.” Laurent said. “You want to see it again?” 

“Yes…even if only for a moment.” Damen confessed, his eyes glancing off into he distance over the trees where he knew the south resides. If he went straight with Laurent they would arrive in Ios eventually. 

“There is a way.” Laurent sighed, taking back his hands and smiling softly. He moved away through the glass doors and Damen waited patiently till he returned. In Laurent’s hands was a handcrafted mirror of silver with similar designs to the ceiling in the entertainment hall. Damen inspected the craft for a moment, before Laurent settled down beside him. “Another item of magic I do not understand. I think it was an act of cruelty to give me it since it can show me anything in the world, but I cannot go to it. Ask it what you wish to see.” 

Damen was surprised and looked back at the mirror as possibilities raced through his head. There was one person he wanted to know what his state of life was ever since he betrayed him in these woods. But he could not ask to see his brother or his father since that would expose who he was to Laurent. He decided on the only person he could figure would not give him away. He did hate though that even through their lovely night together they were still withholding their secrets. “I wish to see…Jokaste.” 

The mirror came alive as a burst of light sprang and outstretched towards Damen causing him to squint and turn away from it. Soon the image cleared over a moonlit bed, her flaxen hair splayed over the chest of Kastor and his arm wrapped around her slim waist. Damen could not deny it hurt to know his assumptions were true. She had not been true to him. Laurent’s cool hand rested on his arm and he felt his heart engulf with emotion for the prince. Their meeting had not been kind. Laurent had been cold and unfeeling, but he had come to know his heart. Laurent was a true man. He had a heart of a king and Damen wanted to know that heart better. 

“Laurent-“ 

“You should look after your father.” Laurent interrupted. 

“Laurent, I can’t-“ 

“I know who your father is, Damianos.” 

Laurent’s words broke him from his stupor of passion and made him recoil as if he had been burned. Laurent sighed and show no surprise as Damen took back his hands. Laurent knew. Laurent knew and he was still alive. The circlet on his head once more felt heavy and he snatched it from his head and held it in his shaky fist. Neither spoke for a moment before Damen laid Auguste’s crown gently down on the bench beside him. 

“How long have you known?” Damen asked, his voice shuddering with this revelation. 

“When I rescued you I did not know who you were, but I recognized the scar as soon as we stopped.” Laurent said. “I can assure you I can recognize the man who killed my brother.” 

As Damen raised his eyes back to Laurent all the beauty he had seen was molding back into the beast he had met in the cold dungeons of the manor. The scales did not shine, the hair only a gaudy accessory, and those claws. It was as if glass had encased Laurent’s form, glassy and distant. Damen could not touch him. 

“You locked me away out of vengeance.” 

“Haven’t you known that from the beginning?” Laurent said, leaning over and placing his hand over his eyes. “Ask the mirror for your father.” 

Damen did not look back at Laurent and did as he said. He asked to see his father and as the image changed he cried out in shock to see Theomedes laid into a sickbed with healers tending to him franticly. Kastor beside him with his hands behind his back. Damen could not see his face, but just in the way his posture was set he knew something was wrong. His shoulders were not weighed with grief. “Father! He is sick!” Damen exclaimed, rising and running his fingers over the mirror. It flashed and showed a closer image of Theomedes writhing with his eyes wide and unseeing. It was almost as if he could tell Damen was watching because he raised his hand up as if to reach for him. “He’s dying!” 

“Then you must go back to Ios.” 

“What?” Damen asked, his gaze raising up to meet Laurent. “You aren’t going to kill me?” 

“It would bring me no satisfaction.” Laurent said, coldly not raising his head from where he covered his eyes. He was wincing. Was he in pain? 

“Come with me, Laurent. We’ll consult the priests or anyone who understands magic. I will break the curse.” Damen said, moving to Laurent and attempting to take his hand, but Laurent shook him away. In a moment of anger, Laurent sprang forward bearing his fangs and his hand away from his face. Damen saw now why Laurent had been covering his eyes and why there had been pain.

His eyes weren’t blue anymore. They were a ghastly yellow. 

“Don’t you understand, Damianos!” Laurent yelled, his voice distorting into a deep and beastly octave. “I’m a monster! You’re delusional! This was all just to toy with you! I don’t care about you and never did!” 

The words tore into Damen like daggers and he felt the burning compassion he had for Laurent begin to smolder. He felt toyed with. Did Laurent intend to make him feel for the prince just so he could reveal he knew all along? 

“So…I’m no different than everyone else in this manor. Just puppets for you to control to your sadistic whims and with strings for you to cut when the amusement runs out.” Damen hissed, not able to stop the words. Laurent did not budge and held his ground. “Laurent, what is wrong-“ 

“Get out.” Laurent hissed. Damen recoiled, but huffed before turning towards the door. He was surprised though when he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down and saw Laurent ha grasped him and placed the mirror into his palm. “Take it. It will guide you home.” 

Damen narrowed his eyes at Laurent. “You expect me to believe it was all an act?” 

“Believe what you want, Damianos.” Laurent sighed, turning away and crossing the floor back to the balcony. He stiffened his back and placed his hands behind him. “I don’t want you here to torture me with your optimistic whims and speeches. You amuse me no longer.” 

Damen abruptly turned away and dared not look back. “Good bye, Laurent. Tell everyone I’m sorry I failed.” 

Damen could not see with Laurent’s back turned to him, but the prince’s face was scrunched up in agony with tears streaming down his cheeks. He dare not speak again might Damen hear his voice crack. Damen took his silence for coldness and quickly exited the chambers. When Laurent heard the door close, his shoulders began to shake and his fingers unclasped from behind his back, gripping the railing of his balcony so tightly the stone cracked. He hunched over and let his hair fall over his face, curtaining the barely contained cries behind his lips. His eyes looked up and he could see Damen removing Apollo from the stable and Demete biting and tugging at the pants leg of his breeches. Demete wanted him to stay. 

Laurent wanted him to stay too. 

He collapsed onto his knees and knelt over on the flat stone, burying his face into his arms and allowing for his sobs to be muffled into the white cloth Erasmus had fashioned for this nearly perfect night. Oh, he knew the truth of his own heart as he had laid his head on Damen’s chest. He had felt the safety of his arms before, but tonight his warmth had spread into Laurent’s bones and heart. Tonight was the happiest he had ever been since Auguste died. Damen had set his world alight and Laurent, naturally, ruined everything. 

He could hear the gate creaking open and Apollo’s hooves leaving as his only hope disappeared further into the forest. No, Laurent had no hope. That was why he did what he did. He knew very well what tonight was. Damen’s pity placed in full glory. He did not care for Laurent like they needed him to and he never would. No, at least this way something good would happen. Laurent continued to sob until he stiffened, feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

“You did the right thing, Laurent.” His sickly voice slithered past Laurent’s ears. “Now not everyone has to suffer your fate.” 

“A fate you placed upon me.” Laurent hissed, raising his head and narrowing his tear glistened eyes up at the Crow. He tore his shoulder away from his grasp, desiring nothing more than to be free of that bony hand. 

“Oh no, Laurent. Your family incurred my wrath long ago. It is their fault for your fate.” He chuckled, stepping back his back robed moving with the wind. “Your big brother is not here to save you now and now Damen isn’t either.” 

“You speak of a past I do not recall. Either way, the whole reason for our bargain is because we knew Damen would never love me.” Laurent said. “Besides, he needed to be set free of me.” 

“Out of curiosity, why did you do it anyway? Why not at least let the chance he might feel the slightest thing for you play out?” He asked, cupping his own sunken cheek and black lips twisted up into a amused smile. 

Laurent looked up into the sky and every memory Damen had given him within the time he spent there flashed through his mind. The first time Damen held him and comforted him through his transformation. When they went to the cliff and Damen helped him learn to fly. Laurent could almost imagine one of the stars was them, gliding upon the air together. Ice-skating together and tonight, oh tonight was wonderful. Laurent could barely explain in words how much tonight meant to him. He knew it would be his last happy night. He would cherish it forever. He knew why he had freed Damen. He knew it was horrible. It was wrong to feel this, but how could he deny it now? It had been so clear in his eyes tonight. No, he would not claim it to be wicked now. He made him feel far too joyful for it to be evil.

“I let him go because…I love him.” 

They were both silent for a moment as he let his proclamation free. It was only half way to breaking the curse, but when Laurent did not transform back into a human they both knew Damen did not feel the same way. 

“How poetic. But your pretty words are for naught.” The Crow cackled, clasping his hands together in delight. Laurent sighed and grasped the rail for support as he rose up to meet the Crow’s eyes. He was not nearly as tall as the slender man. He reflected death’s image completely, but Laurent would not cower away like a sparrow in his shadow. If he wanted him to be a dragon, he would be. He would brave the beady stare of the Crow as a true king of beasts would. “Who do you choose for me to complete my end of the bargain?” 

“Nicaise.” 

“Very well.” The Crow chuckled. “In exchange for banishing Damen from your presence, the curse will be lifted from Nicaise and he will be free to live his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it was a good idea to end such a fluffy chapter to harshly, but I did not have any idea what to put between the ending scene and the ball. So forgive me for the abrupt change of mood! 
> 
> Also, I REALLY HOPE you liked my choice for their outfits. Yes, I liked writing Laurent in a elegant ionic chiton with a low-high bottom, but DAMEN....I was just in love with that image of him and how handsome he would be in that color and coat. I hope you agree lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!
> 
> EDIT: cue for Laurent to start singing "Evermore"


	14. The Sparrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from a coffin* I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! 
> 
> It has been a while since I updated this and it is mainly because my summer was...tiring. I kind of went through a dry spell recently where I was just so busy and had some emotional stuff going that I could not bring myself to finish this chapter. But things have slowed down for me and it felt good to work on this again. So I finally finished this and I am glad to get it out! If I had planned this story out better (I keep changing my mind about how I want things to go) then the foreshadowing would be better planned. Oh well, I hope it makes sense!

Damen dared not look back at the manor. If he did then all those memories they had made that night would come rushing back. All the effort everyone had put into the ball and how simple his life had been at the manor would be thrust back into the forefront of his mind. Well, perhaps that was not exactly true. Life had become far more complicated ever since he left Arles to venture onto that hunt with the Regent and Kastor. Magic had become factor in his life that he had to acknowledge as factual. He had been rescued by a cursed prince. He had been imprisoned by the same prince and freed by the cursed servants that resembled ghosts. He had nearly been killed by a sorcerer. Despite all these threats and possibilities he never thought he would have to consider in his life that magic was something to be considered logical. Despite all of that, life at the manor had been blissfully simple. 

Once he was no longer a prisoner and Laurent stopped treating Damen like a plague they had grown to know each other. Or at least, that was what Damen had thought. He thought all those smiles and blushes were things Laurent had offered to him alone in his solitude. No, the prince had made it explicitly clear that it had all been a game. Damen mourned the servants and he mourned the man he thought Laurent was. Damen had assured Laurent there was no need to defend himself when he had naively let his own walls down and gotten hurt. 

Once he knew the manor was out of sight he turned and all he could see from here was trees and the moonlight pouring through and scattering itself amongst the forest floor. He had ridden for a good while and knew the trip to Ios would be no easy one. He brought Apollo to a tree and dismounted before tying him to a branch. He worried that despite the horse’s fondness for Damen that he would run back to the manor and he would be without transportation. Damen groaned and leaned up against the tree sliding down till he was sitting against the ground. He had changed out of his fine clothes from the ball before he left and was now wearing the more plain Veretian clothes Erasmus had provided him. He laid down his hand and could feel the glass of the mirror that laid inside his satchel. He opened the clasp and removed the silver item and inspected its complicated design. He reminded him greatly of the ballroom ceiling from that night. He cursed and turned the mirror back towards he glass side to banish those thoughts. Laurent was the past and Akielos was the future. 

Though Damen felt his curiosity piqued when he ran his fingers over the glass. It did not collect a fingerprint even from his constant touch. Twice did this mirror break his heart and he feared to use it again. But he could not help but wonder what Laurent was doing now. Was he laughing with one of the servants about how foolish Damen had been to fall for his act? Was he once again sulking in his chambers? Was he hunched over his desk, furiously writing something poetic about his dreary existence? Damen opened his lips to ask the mirror to show him Laurent, but no words would come out. Fear had frozen them on his tongue. 

“That mirror is not going to show you anything without you saying anything.” 

Damen jumped and leapt up, drawing a sword he had taken from Laurent’s quaint armory and speedily took on a defensive stance. He saw now the person who had broken the silence was a woman. She looked to be in her middle age, with wrinkles lining her face but evidences of beauty still clear. She was a handsome woman with smile lines in her eyes and pale hair that was streaked with white that fell down her shoulder in a thick braid. She wore a brown dress with a matching hooded cloak that she kept on top of her hair. Though Damen could see under it was a crown of wildflowers resting upon her flaxen and grey locks and around her neck was a necklace with a sparrow shaped charm. He had seen this woman’s face somewhere before, but he could not place where. 

“Who are you?” Damen asked, not lowering his sword. Before his time at the manor he would have apologized and asked the older woman if she needed direction. But now having had a brush with magic and deceitfulness he was more wary. 

“That is a very good question, young man.” She said, stepping forward from her place amongst the trees into the clearing where Damen stood. She obviously did not fear the longsword pointed towards her heart. “And the answer is something I would very much like to know myself. You see, I have been roaming these woods for as long as I can remember and I cannot tell you my past before it. But I know from the whispers of the sparrows that I was to be here tonight and to find a dashing warrior to help.” 

Damen lowered his sword a bit. He wondered after this woman’s state of mind. “You’ve been expecting me?” 

“Oh yes, the sparrows know all and tell all.” She chuckled, clasping her lightly wrinkled hands together. “I’m to be your guide from this wood and you are to my guide as well.” 

“I think I can find my way out.” Damen said, sheathing his sword, but not removing his hand from the hilt. 

“Really? Have you ever done it before?” She asked. 

“No.” 

“Me either.” She said, poking her finger into his chest though she could only reach right where his diaphragm was. “So we are going to do it together.” She said. Damen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and wearily glancing up at the woman. He supposed if she wanted to be taken somewhere she would be a distraction from his thoughts of Laurent. 

“Very well.” He said. “Even if you do not know your name, what can I call you?” 

“That nosy village calls me witch and claims I turn humans into animals. The name Circe was given I believe. But the sparrows say if I provide you with the necessary spells and guidance that I shall know my true name soon enough.” She said. “Also, if anyone knows that nasty Crow it is me. I have been in a territory war with him over these woods for as long as I can remember.” 

“You know the Crow?” Damen asked, his interest piqued. 

“Oh, yes!” She said. “That nasty man that needs to go in the sun more often. Obsessed with that manor that lies in the center. For some reason I never could open the gate and see what he coveted, also he pushed him to this side of the wood. It’s always been a game of tug and pull with him. I’m not blind to the fact he is a far more powerful warlock, but he relents land and takes it back. Oh well, it keeps us both entertained.” 

“You said something about necessary spells? Are you actually a witch?” Damen asked. “If so, I need to ask for your help. I have a….friend who lives in that manor. The Crow cursed him to the form of a dragon and if you can break the cur-“ 

“Slow down.” Circe said, raising her hand and taking her skirt in her hand. “I’m going to need some water from that stream nearby before we get into the complications of magic. And is that what has been in there this whole time? I thought it was some treasure or something, but I suppose what you said is more interesting. Now, go to the stream and fill this bowl.” She said, reaching into her cloak and removing a large bowl that Damen did not really know where she had stored it. He shrugged and felt his own throat parched dry so he relented to her demand and went where she pointed until he came upon a freshwater stream. He dunked the bowl beneath the water and when he returned he saw her inspecting herself in Laurent’s mirror. 

“Be careful with that.” Damen said, placing the bowl down and reaching for the mirror. She snatched it behind her mischievously, causing Damen to groan with annoyance. 

“Why? Did someone you care for give it to you?” She asked. Damen narrowed his eyes before he sat down, crossing his legs and reached forward to cup the water into his hand so he could drink it. “No, wait for a moment prince of Akielos. We must provide the sparrows with a drink before they will want to show us anything.” She brought the mirror forward again and had a far off look of nostalgia as she inspected the design of the nymphs on the back. 

“The sparrows showing us-? Wait, how did you know I was a prince?” Damen asked. 

“The sparrows knows all.” She chuckled. “As does the eagles and crows. The winged ones see all and they can whisper to you the knowledge you seek if you’re willing to listen, Damianos of Akielos. That is the kind of witch I am. I was born with a gifted ear that could listen to what the birds were telling me. But they do not offer information at will, they will only tell what they want you to know and they wanted me to know you were a prince. I know nothing of what has happened between Akielos and Vere ever since I took residence here so I have no prejudice against you and hope it would be that way even if I did possess such knowledge. The sparrows did not think it important to share.” 

“So what is the water going to tell us?” Damen asked. 

“Like I said, it is for the sparrows to decide.” She said. “The owls shows the past, eagles the present, and hawks the future. But sparrows are truly special, they show us the past, the present, and even that which has not yet come to pass.” She said, circling her hand over the water. “Listen with your heart, Damen. We all have the gift, just some of us hear it easier. Think of that which you wish to know and the sparrows will enlighten you.” 

Damen felt foolish. He had no special gift of listening to the sparrows. But he decided to open his mind to this possibility since anything could be logical now. He watched the water as she kept moving her hand in a circle over it and thought of Laurent’s curse. He wanted to know how to break the spell. He wanted to know how he could save his father and Laurent. His mind grew mixed with thoughts of cures until he noticed the water had begun to shift and swirl. He tried to look up at Circe, but he could not tear his eyes away and soon fell a glow begin to rise within it. Suddenly, the sound of songbirds filled his ears and a single sparrow landed on the side of the bowl before taking a drink and looking up at Damen. Their eyes connected and soon the whistles turned to the sound of human voices and Damen could hear what this sparrow was saying to him. 

“You wish to know how to change the fate of the dragon prince of this wood. That is knowledge that cannot be afforded to you because the cure is not something you can touch or find anywhere else but inside you.” 

A voice seemed to speak directly into Damen’s mind, but he could only focus on the dark eyes of the sparrow that held him in a trance. 

“Your father can be saved by a simple antidote made by the witch who sits by your side. Your brother made your father ill and now you must go to Theomedes side and save him. But do not forget Prince Laurent. If Prince Laurent is not saved then all of Vere and Akielos will turn to ash and smoke.”

“Look into the water, Prince Damianos. Let me show you the past.” 

Damen jumped slightly and realized he was no longer frozen, but his surroundings had changed to stone walls, blue tapestries, and a roaring hearth. It was the chambers of a royal and beneath a canopy of shear fabric rested a cradle gently rocking with the wind. The windows were open and Damen could hear the harsh cry of a baby coming from within it. He stepped forward and saw the infant’s clothes were strewn and only halfway placed on him. It was as if when someone was dressing him they had been stopped. No mother or nanny would leave the windows open for a sharp draft to infect a baby with the cold. Damen went to close the windows quickly, but found his hands passed through the solid object. 

“These are but shadows of what once was, Damianos. You cannot interfere or change what is done.” The sparrow’s voice called from the window where it sat. 

Damen turned back and walked towards the cradle. On the floor beside it was a silver tiara Damen recognized from all the portraits of past Veretian queens. Damen inspected the wailing baby in the cradle again and noted blonde curls and tear filled blue eyes. Could this be Laurent? Damen’s contemplation was interrupted when the doors opened in walked Laurent’s uncle with his bearded face scrunched up in displeasure and his gaze set down on Laurent. Damen had never seen the man anything, but calm and collected and to see him affording such a intense glare to an infant was surprising. 

“Will you just shut up?” His hissed, opening his gloved hand like claws but before he could touch Laurent a chill passed over the room and they both turned to see in front of the window stood the Crow. Though this was the same man, he appeared younger and less drained. When Damen had looked at him as he held onto the ice for dear life he had seen a man whose skin had squeezed in on his bones and there was no color to be seen save for white and black on his entire form. This man here had the same raven hair, but it was a medium length to his shoulders and his eyes were not consumed with the pitch darkness that had borne down on Damen. They were a forgettable blue and he was of slender build. Nothing elegant like Laurent and nothing magnificent like Damen. He was all in all, unimpressive but Damen could tell it was the same man. He knew those shriveled hands. “You were supposed to take the baby, not the queen. You wanted revenge against her, didn’t you?” Damen could not believe the emotion that passed over the Crow. He turned away and held his hand up to silence the Regent. 

“You do not understand. Hennike…I could not hurt her like this. I got her away from Aleron and the plans do not change.” His voice was so human it shocked Damen. When he had heard him speak otherwise his voice had always been rasped almost like a crow’s caw. It had been distorted and inhuman, but his care for Queen Hekkate was apparent. “Don’t worry, I have already decided my plans for Aleron’s other whelp. But this one, I will raise to kill that bastard. Both of his sons’ souls will be mine.” 

“I see no reason why you cannot just kill them all yourself.” 

“I thought you enjoyed a game?” The Crow chuckled. 

“I enjoy a game in which all the pawns and knights are under my control. Magic is not a pawn of mine.” The Regent said. 

“Well, it is mine now. With what I have sacrificed for this power I will have what I seek and that is Aleron’s suffering.” He said. “But not Hekkate’s.” 

The Regent made a small noise of displeasure before he promptly left Laurent’s nursery with intent not to risk being found at the scene of the crime. The Crow then turned to the crib, opening those hands and outstretching them to steal away Laurent who had fallen silent under his cold gaze. The baby stared up at him with a frozen expression, but before the Crow could snatch up Laurent a voice tore through the chambers. 

“Father! Guards!” Auguste yelled, a boy still and in the doorway. “Someone is trying to take Laurent!”

The Crow viciously turned to where Auguste was yelling, but before he could do something to shut up Auguste the boy rushed forward and grabbed the man’s knees causing him to fall back onto the ground. Damen would have laughed at the sight of his and Laurent’s antagonist felled by a boy barely able to reach his waist. The Crow brutally kicked the prince in his stomach and Damen flinched as Auguste landed back on the floor with a thud. Auguste was coughing as he tried to regain his breath. The Crow stood once more and walked towards the cradle to scoop up Laurent, but before he could he flinched down in pain to see Auguste had taken his mother’s discarded tiara and used the sharp end to stab him in the leg. He cried out harshly and reached down snatching Auguste up by his own blonde locks in a tight grip. 

“I’ll take you both if I have to.” He hissed, but before he could grab Laurent he found there were plenty of guards rushing into the room with swords pointed towards the Crow and Aleron at the center with his own blade. Of course, the Regent was behind him feigning false concern but Damen could see him narrow his eyes at the Crow for botching his plan. “Ah, King Aleron…this is not the best circumstances for a reunion.” 

“Gareth, what are you doing?” Aleron said, his eyes wide with surprise. “Release my son.” 

“He was going to take Laurent!” Auguste exclaimed, his face twisted in pain as the man tightened his grip on his hair. 

“Be quiet, golden son.” He hissed. “Aleron, I wish to speak in private. Dismiss your guards.” In his hand, a black dagger materialized causing the soldiers to withdraw in shock. “…or I cut your heir’s throat.” Aleron narrowed his eyes, but nodded to his men who backed out of the room along with the Regent. Now the only ones who remained was the Crow, Aleron, Auguste, and Laurent who was starting to whimper again in his cradle. “Aleron, you know why I am doing this?” 

“The fact you loved Hennike does not give you a reason to threaten my sons.” As Aleron spoke, realization dawned on him and he found the discarded tiara on the floor trailing with the blood from the Crow’s leg. “Hennike…what have you done with Hennike?” 

“She’s alive, but somewhere you will never be able to find her. But don’t worry, she will not be alone. You can have your golden heir. He is already molded to your making, but your youngest…I will make him my heir and I will raise him to destroy you.” He announced. Laurent’s wailing grew louder. “You may have stolen her from me, but I will destroy your house and all that is dear to you.” 

“I did not steal Hennike from you, Gareth.” Aleron snarled. “She chose me and not you. Do not make her or her children suffer. Give them back their mother and fight me instead.” More wailing. 

“Oh, fight you? Like we did when I challenged you for her hand?” The Crow or Gareth said. “When you knocked me into the dirt and proceeded to break my jaw with a swing of your fist? And even when I was the one wounded, she spared me one question of my well being and moved back to you. You…the strong, handsome Prince Aleron.” Laurent’s wails had turned into harsh screaming now causing the man to flinch. “God, will that thing just shut up!” 

Aleron took his chance and sprang forward moving and slamming his fist into the Crow’s nose causing him to reel back and release Auguste. Tackling the man and holding his sword against his neck. Auguste launched himself towards the cradle and gathered Laurent up before running from the chambers with the baby. The Crow roared as the key to his revenge was taken away, but his attention was stolen back to the sword at his neck. 

“Where is Hennike?!” Aleron shouted.

“There will be a day, Aleron! When you think you are safe and happy, but everything will crumble. Your reign, your happiness, your son, and your kingdom will be nothing but ash in my wake. You will have…nothing left.” He hissed. “And you will never see Hennike again.” Aleron raised his sword to kill Gareth, but before the blow could land he disappeared into a puff of black smoke with his laughter echoing around him. “One way or another, your youngest son will be the key to your house’s destruction! I will find a way!” 

Damen watched the sparrow shoot forward from where it was perched and fly into Damen’s face. The surprise knocked him off his feet and when he opened his eyes from the blow he was not in the Veretian chambers. But he was not in the forest either. These were his quarters in Ios. He stood up and reached forward and ran his fingers along a tapestry. It was solid. This was not a vision then. He was home and he did not know how. He heard a chirp and saw the sparrow sitting on the shoulder of the witch from before. Her eyes were wide as she stood up from the floor and looked around the chambers. 

“The sparrows were right. You did help me leave the forest.” She said. 

“I did not do this…” Damen said, amazement clear in his voice. “I do not understand.” 

“We are meant to be here for a reason.” She said. “The sparrows take us where we are needed and Damianos…what did they tell you was needed of you?” 

Damen remembered the voice of the sparrows and what he told him he needed to witch for. He took her hand and ran from the room down the corridors towards his father’s chambers. He could hear the confusion and the gasps as he ran by. There were still those who knew his face and maybe those who were confused why there was someone running in Veretian clothes though the palace. Slaves who knew him to be Damianos fell on their face and everyone else was frozen with shock. Damen assumed the official announcement must have been that he died. No one stopped him. There was not a single royal guard that did not know his face. He finally arrived at his father’s door and pushed his way in. Their was a healer at his side, but when their eyes connected he fell to his knees and raised his hands. 

“Prince…Prince Damianos…you’re alive.” He said. “Your brother-“ 

“I need to see my father.” Damianos said, sharply. He went and knelt beside Theomedes and brushed back a piece of grayed hair from his forehead. His father looked so frail and withered. This was not the man he knew of strength and it was all Kastor’s doing. He gently cupped one of his father’s sunken cheeks and turned it towards him. His eyes were glassy, but not yet devoid of life. There was not really any shock in his father’s eyes when he saw Damen. A gentle smile turned up on his face and a shaky hand lifted up and pressed itself against Damen’s cheek. Damen enclosed his palm around his father’s hand and quickly felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He choked out, “Oh father..” 

“My son…” Theomedes said, his voice raspy and heavy with sickness. “I must have died and joined you.” 

Damen smiled back at him and shook his head. “No, father. You’re not dead. I am here with you. I never died.” Confusion settled on his face and he turned looking around the room before his eyes settled back on his son. He parted his lips to ask after Damen, but the prince shook his head. “Do not push yourself father. I do not know what Kastor has told you, but it is not true.” 

The healer attending his father stepped forward. “Prince Kastor claimed…Veretian assassins were the ones to murder you. The armies are prepared to march, but Kastor has not joined the warpath out of respect for your ailing father. He has grown very sick in your absence. What happened?” 

“I will explain later.” Damen turned to the witch who was inspecting Theomedes with calculating eyes. There was a sparrow on her finger tweeting softly in her ear and everyone found themselves waiting for whatever it was conveying to her. She extended her hand to the window and sparrow took off onto the wind. “What did it tell you?” 

“Your father is poisoned with Crow’s Tears. Only someone of mine or the Crow’s magic can obtain such a thing.” She said, lifting her skirts as she moved to kneel beside Theomedes. Damen realized even Kastor have become intertwined with The Crow. 

“Exalted, you would let a Veretian witch attend him and not me?” The healer exclaimed, obviously offended with his palm pressed against his chest and his eyes cast down in disgust at her. “She is a conjurer of cheap tricks, no true healer.” 

“She helped me escape Vere and you are still under the falsehood that my father’s sickness is natural. Forgive me for my bluntness, but I trust someone to attend him with a more open mindset.” Damen said, causing the healer to recoil. He mumbled something, but Damen was too preoccupied with his father’s health. “Can you help him?” He asked, moving to kneel next to the witch. 

She nodded and turned towards the window. She formed a o-shape with her lips before she perfectly mimicked the hoot of an owl. Damen waited patiently before the flap of wings filled his ears. It reminded him of Golden Wings and made his heart ache at the memory of Laurent. A barn owl swooped down though the window and landed on the headboard of Theomedes’s sickbed. She hooted something to it before it turned its ghost like face towards Theomedes who was staring back at the owl with a confused look in his eyes. He clearly thought Damen and the owl were entirely hallucinations. But Damen saw its stance and expression soften before it hooted to the witch in response. She nodded before reaching into her pouch and removing a empty glass vial. She held it out for the owl before it leaned down over it. Awe filled Damen’s expression as diamond like tears dripped down from the owl’s eyes and splashed down at the bottom of the vial. Circe hooted what Damen could only assume was a thanks before the owl extended its wings and flew from the window. Damen watched it disappear from his vision over the tops of the city of Ios. 

Circe leaned forward and pressed the vial filled partly with the owl’s tears to Theomedes’s lips. Damen watched with anticipation as it fell upon his father’s tongue and Circe helped him hold his head up to accept what she offered. She gently laid him back down and stood back with Damen. He watched anxiously until a miracle appeared before him. His father’s health began to glow upon his skin and his distant eyes began to regain their focus. It was as if a wave of pure goodness washed away the sickness because even the gray of his hair had faded to black, fewer wrinkles were upon his features than before, and the king sat up in his bed with ease when before he could barely lift his hand to caress his son’s face. His eyes locked on Damen with clarity of mind and tears began to form within them. 

“Damianos..” He forced out. “My son.” He threw himself from the bed and tightly embraced Damen. He held his father back and let out his tears without restraint. They remained like that as Circe watched with pleased eyes and the healer stood pale and shaken. “Kastor said the Veretians killed you. How did you-?” 

“Kastor has betrayed us all.” Damen said, his voice weak. He did not want to accuse his brother, but what could he do other than tell his father the truth. If he did not then Akielos and Vere would go to war, they might still considering the Regent’s involvement. “Kastor conspired with Vere’s regent to kill me on that hunt. Kastor poisoned you.” 

Pain filled Theomedes’s eyes, but acceptance was quick. Clearly he expected something like this before his son did. Damen was no fool and that he did not possess the ideals that human nature was inherently good. He understood living in a position of power made him a target for betrayal, but to him the family circle should be a place devoid of such wickedness. But he had learned quickly even that was idealistic. Kastor had betrayed both his brother and father. The Regent had betrayed his brother and nephews for his involvement with The Crow. And now Theomedes and Damen had the difficult decision to make about Kastor’s fate and the continuation of a warpath. 

“But…why did you take so long to return? Everyone has rallied their men and the need for war is heavy in the Kyros.” Theomedes said. “We were prepared to avenge you.” 

“I was saved from The Regent and Kastor.” Damen explained, but he knew this would be difficult. “The rightful king of Vere was the one who saved me. Prince Laurent of Vere found me and housed me till I returned to health. We can ally with him and place him back on the throne.” 

“Prince Laurent is dead.” Theomedes said. 

“So was I till recently.” Damen said. “Laurent is curs-…Laurent is exiled. Give me liberty to help him regain what it rightfully his. He was not the one to commit this act against me, only his uncle. We could broker peace once more with Vere though him.” 

“You cut off one snake’s head and another grows in his place. That is the way with Veretian rulers.” Theomedes said. “If this prince was competent then exile would not stop him from keeping his throne.” He walked out of the room and stood before the guards who expressed their shock to see him standing and well. “Go, have all the guards searching for Kastor. Have him brought to me.” One of the guards nodded before hurrying off to fulfill the order. Theomedes turned back to Damen just basking in the fact that his son was alive and well before him. Circe remained in her corner away from sight as the two had their moment. Theomedes’s eyes finally fell on her and crossed the room to meet her. “Were you the one who gave me that antidote?” 

She nodded and bowed respectfully. “Yes, exalted.” 

“I thank you for your help. Your resourcefulness saved my life.” He said, though the more he looked at her there was a clear expression of remembrance. “..have we met?” 

“If we have I do not recall.” Circe said. “I do not remember much before I lived in the forest where your son and I found each other. The magic of the birds brought us here on swift wings.” Theomedes’s raised an eyebrow just assuming this talk of magic was some sort of metaphor for their journey. Just as he was about to ask further about her familiarity the guard returned with his breath short from sprinting back to the king’s chambers. 

“Kastor has fled before the guard could apprehend him. He was seen traveling towards Arles with a significant amount of men.” He said. Theomedes cursed before crossing the room towards the window. 

“My son, Kastor may fight us for the throne out in the open. If the kyros who left with him have not seen you then Kastor can make an easy lie that whoever is in Ios must be impersonating you. It could work until he has another way of supplying an army. His conspirator could provide a significant amount.” Theomedes said. 

“But if Prince Laurent returns we could have a chance of splitting any Veretian forces at their dispense.” Damen said. “I know not all will rally to Laurent’s side, but knowledge of him would at least cause unrest among their ranks. Let me find a way for him to be cured of his ailing.” 

“He is sick?” Theomedes asked. 

“In a way.” Damen said. 

“Consult her.” Theomedes said, pointing towards Circe. “But I just got you back Damen and with Kastor in open rebellion I do not feel at ease with you sneaking back into Veretian territory. Let the healers deal with disease of the body and let us deal with the disease of treachery.” 

Damen decided it would not be wise to further push the issue of Laurent with his father. He did not know why he was adamant about helping Laurent even after he confessed to only playing with Damen. It was for the good of Akielos he lied to himself. And the sparrow had said if Laurent was not saved then both Vere and Akielos would be lost. Yes, that was why he wanted to save Laurent so badly. But he knew it was half because he did not want to live out his days in the comfort of his home while Laurent turned into a dragon more everyday. That night though Damen realized as he drank with his father that he was actively trying to banish thoughts of flaxen hair and blue eyes. No, they were not blue anymore. He returned to his chambers that night and found Circe sitting on one of his couches with a sparrow on her finger. 

“Did they not give you a room?” Damen asked. 

“The sparrow told me you needed to ask me something.” She said. “I will answer and then go to my provided chambers.”

Damen did have questions. “Why Owl Tears? I thought sparrows were the magic birds for you.” 

“I told you. Owls are the birds of the past and by using their tears I reversed Theomedes’s health to what it was before.” She said. 

“Could we not use that for Laurent to reverse his state to human?” Damen asked. 

“Owl Tears are not an antidote given frequently. They only offer their tears if death is what comes for who you wish to heal.” She said. “The dragon prince is cursed, not dying.” 

“He might as well be.” Damen said. “That is not living.” 

“You care for him.” She said. It was a statement. 

“He is beneficial to the war against Kastor and The Regent.” He said, sitting down across from her. “Laurent made it abundantly clear how much he cares about me.” 

“And yet, you still actively pursue his cure.” She said. Damen sighed and leaned back in his chair without a response. “A transfiguration spell like that would have a time limit on it. It requires far too much energy to expend for a ever-shifting form to be eternal. Also, something like this would be formed with a personally made spell. You cannot turn someone into a creature like a dragon and as slowly as he is without much preparation. Which would also mean he can choose a unique cure, not something we just find in a book of spells.” 

“Why even offer a way to break a spell?” Damen asked. 

“Because if mortals could cast unbreakable spells we would be gods.” She said, rising from her seat. She bowed before wordlessly dismissing herself from Damen. He guessed the sparrow told her what questions he would ask. 

Once he was left alone in the room he removed the chiton he had been recently provided and laid himself down on his bed. His chambers had remained untouched since his disappearance and welcomed the familiar warmth of his own bed. But it did feel empty. He was reminded of that night as cold wrapped down around his bones and threatened to envelop him from the inside out. Laurent’s body was nestled up against him and he could remember holding him close. His fingers could still recall the plane of scales under his fingers and how the wings curved outwards and into a elegant arch. He found his arms reaching for something and only finding an empty space. The bed was suddenly too large. 

He soon drifted off to sleep and without fail he dreamt of Laurent. He dreamt of flying without him and this time no arrow interrupted them. It was just he and the dragon prince free upon the open wind. They were free to fly to wherever they wished with no limitations. He kept hearing the distinct sound of flapping wings and attributed it to Laurent’s wings. But when he looked over his shoulder a giant crow was closing in on them with its beak open and prepared to swallow them whole. Damen awoke in a cold sweat, but what he had not expected was to see Golden Wings sitting on the foot of his bed. 

“Golden Wings?” Damen asked. “Why are you here? Is Laurent okay?” 

Golden Wings made no noise before he flew over to his desk and dipped one of his claws in the ink before using it to write out the letter N on a piece of stray parchment. Before Damen could ask what it meant Golden Wings snatched up the silver mirror from where it laid on the desk and placed it in Damen’s hands. He realized what Golden Wings wanted him to do then. 

“Show me, Nicaise.” He said, not really understanding why he needed to see the temperamental boy but trusted Golden Wings had come for a reason. The mirror came alive and his reflection shifted into that of a dungeon. The Veretian dungeons appeared before him and there was Nicaise. His small body had to be wrapped in a length of the chains because his wrists had proven to be too small for the shackles. His body was curled up in the corner of the cell and he was clearly shaking from cold and crying. “Nicaise! Why is he there? Why isn’t he with Laurent? He is…not cursed. Does this mean Laurent-?” Golden Wings shook his head before Damen could even finish his question. “I need to get to Arles. I need to help Nicaise.” He said. “But they’ll execute him before I can get to the border.” 

Golden Wings called to him before flying over to the window and keeping himself up just beyond the edge. Damen watched as his form took on a glow and began to stretch and grow larger and larger. Soon Golden Wings was big enough to carry Damen on his back. The invitation was clear to him. Damen quickly pulled on the Veretian clothes he came in and the cloak Erasmus made him before tucking what he could into the bag. He did not have time to go and find Circe. Nicaise was living on borrowed time and the sparrows would tell her where he had gone. Once he was settled on Golden Wing’s back the eagles wasted no time flying full speed towards Arles. Damen felt anxious the closer they got and tried to work out a plan how he could get Nicaise free and figure out why his own curse had been lifted. Damen laid his body flat with his head resting on the back of Golden Wing’s neck and felt his eyes grow heavy once more, but he did not sleep. 

He knew the dreams this time would not be of carefree flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I surprisingly had a lot of fun with it. The impending climax of the story is starting to hang over my head chanting *IM COMING* along with you know...real life responsibilities. I will hopefully manage. Let me know what you think of this chapter or if you have theories about who people are. 
> 
> Thank you! :) 
> 
> EDIT: It was brought to my attention the queen's name was Hennike and not Hekkate. I knew I might have it wrong, but I scanned and searched for her name and so I was forced to spell it from memory. It is fixed now though!


	15. The Eagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter that I'm not extremely happy with, but I wanted what happens here to have its own center focus and I did not have an event to match up with so I apologize for the fact it is a little shorter. Also, I struggled writing this a little with my schedule picking back up but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it!

Damen was right in that when he eventually did fall asleep on Golden Wing’s back that his dreams were not the future he hoped for. 

In his dreams, Arles and Ios was nothing but rubble and ash. Damen found himself centered in the carnage with somehow the two providences bordering each other and looking to where both palaces once stood. All that remained was the statue of Auguste that only haunted Damen. He lowered his head and allowed for himself to wallow in the grief of the loss until he heard the distinct sound of a crow’s caw. Damen looked up from where he mourned and now saw a new addition to the tragedy. A figure colored blue with pale hair spilled out beneath him, broken wings flattened against the ground, and crimson blood pooling out from beneath his form. Damen sprinted over to the body. He knew who it was, but somehow desperately hoped when he turned his face that it would not be that prince he had come to care for. He knelt down and cradled the golden crown. Unseeing and unnatural yellow eyes fell upon him and he shook his head knowing this not to be their true color. Damen was lifted his hand to close them so he would not have to see that sickly color anymore, but just before his fingertips could touch those scales his body rapidly transformed into that of a true and very alive dragon. Before Damen could even express shock, his jaws opened and charged towards Damen to devour him in one motion. 

Damen awoke just before those teeth could tear into him and he was once more thrown into reality. Golden Wings was traveling still and Damen knew they had been at this for hours and the bird must be growing tired from carrying him. He leaned down and patted the eagle’s neck. 

“You need some rest. At your speed we will reach Arles in the morning. We will still manage to make the quickest journey between Ios and Arles in history, but I would not be able to forgive myself if your body gave out from exhaustion.” Golden Wings seemed to ignore him. “Not to mention how deeply it would hurt Laurent.” This did seem to not fall on deaf ears with him and the bird gave a heavy sigh before beginning his descent down into the wood below. Once on the ground, Golden Wings finally let it show just how tired he was. Damen knew the loyal bird had to be from flying to Ios from the Manor and now back to Vere. The bird settled down on the grass and Damen reach into his bag and found the flask he had brought before walking to a nearby stream and filling it with water. He offered what he could to Golden Wings before they both settled with Damen leaning against his now massive form. Golden Wings only seemed to settle into what appeared a light rest. He wished he would sleep. 

Something rustled in the woods and Golden Wings immediately shot up and covered Damen with his wing to protect him, but all that emerged from the movement was a pair of squirrels in a game of chase. Damen sighed before coaxing Golden Wings to be calm again and to return to their spot. 

“I promise I will keep watch. I have had my fill of sleep.” Damen said, Golden Wings grumbled and turned his eyes towards the north. Worry instantly flooded them as he focused on the direction where the manor was. “I know you are worried about Laurent, but after we free Nicaise we will find a way to help him. Whether he wants my help or not.” Golden Wings turned his gaze towards Damen now. “Please tell me…was it all really an act? Did Laurent really only wish to toy with me? I need to know.” The eagle turned away. “I won’t stop trying to help Laurent if that is the truth, but I need to know.” Damen placed his palm where the white feathers came to a point on his head and closed his eyes. “Golden Wings, I once listened to the word of the sparrows. Maybe I can listen to you?” The eagle only cocked his head. “The woman who helped me get to Ios showed me a way to hear the birds’ voice. Maybe if I try then I can hear yours. Would you allow me to see what you will show me?” 

Golden Wings shot up from where he sat and his form shrunk down into a normal size and he soon perched himself on Damen’s shoulder. Damen nodded to him before taking the water from his flask and pouring some into his hand. Damen instructed Golden Wings to drink and so he did, but this time he tried to be the one to open the connection. At first, there was nothing and Damen felt somewhat foolish for trying this on his own. Of course, he didn’t have something as beautiful as the power Circe possessed. She was only assisting him, but then the water in his palms began to glow and Golden Wings was focused on it as well as Damen. But this time, Damen was the one who could speak and Golden Wings was watching in amazement. 

“Show me what you are willing.” Damen said. “I promise any secrets of your existence are safe with me.” 

The image soon began to shift and Damen realized once more he was being thrown into a scene unlike the one of his reality. He was once more in a Veretian nursery where a young boy with golden hair was sobbing while tightly gripping a silver tiara. It was Queen Hennike’s crown. The child’s sobs were interrupted by a similar sound as the baby in the cradle beside it began its own round of wailing. Damen looked to his shoulder and saw Golden Wings still sitting there, but mesmerized by the scene before him. Damen quickly concluded who these children were. Auguste stood and wiped his eyes before peering down into the cradle where Laurent was red faced and squalling. 

“Oh, Laurent. Please don’t cry.” Auguste whimpered, he carefully picked up the baby before sitting down to not bring any risk to having him in his arms. The baby kept wailing until Auguste nervously began rocking him. It was not a method that would be considered efficient to do it as the boy did, but the fact that Laurent associated Auguste’s own blonde locks with Hennike’s must have been enough to calm him down. The baby began to warble and whimper until it finally was calm in Auguste’s arms. “Thank you, Laurent. I cannot bear to see you cry.” He said, pushing back one of the thin wisps of hair. “I won’t let what happened to mother happen to you. I promise from this day forth I will protect you, little sparrow. On my honor as a prince.” 

The scene shifted down a spiraling tunnel till a sickening scene was laid before Damen. It was Marlas. He could see the carnage. He could hear the wails. He could smell the stink of death. He had not noticed this before while in his trance of adrenaline and all he had been focusing on was the golden prince who was keeping the moral high and the lines strong. Damen watched as spears broke against shields and souls were taken with careless swings of a sword. His eyes fell upon him. Auguste was fighting valiantly as he remembered. His armor shining like a beacon of hope amongst the terror and he could even see that familiar shade of blonde peeking out from beneath his helmet. Damen could feel the dread rise in his stomach as Akielon soldiers cheers were drawn out behind him and he knew who was riding forward to face the sunburst prince. 

He turned and saw himself at nineteen and intent with the task of ending Prince Auguste. Oh, how he wished these were not shadows of once was and that he had the ability to stop this. Auguste was so much more than an enemy to be slaughtered and Damen realized this now. He was someone’s world and he was about to snatch it away. Laurent was somewhere on this field waiting for his brother to come back to him and Damen knew this was not to be. If only he could stop himself and somehow find a way for he and Auguste to come to an understanding. Things might have been different. Auguste would be king and Laurent would not likely be cursed to the form of a dragon fighting for his humanity. Damen could have shared those moments with Laurent in a time of peace. 

Golden Wings was focused on the scene as intently as he was and watched as Damianos dismounted from his horse to fight Auguste on equal ground. Damen reached out in a vain attempt to stop what was to come, but as soon as the fight was about to begin everything froze. Auguste had his sword raised and Damianos had his ready as well, but they did not clash. A vision within what he saw emerged as if within a frame. It was shaped like a window and Damen approached peering inside and realized he was looking into another Veretian chamber, but in front of him stood the Regent and the Crow. 

“If we are going to get rid of Laurent, I say we kill him.” The Regent said. “We could have just let Damianos kill Auguste, but instead we relied on your magic and overdone scheme to get revenge on someone who is already dead.” Could have? What did he mean? Damen did kill Auguste. Damen remembers raising his sword and then the prince was dead. It all happened so quickly that details could not be found, but everyone saw it. It was a story celebrated in Akielos. It was a story despised in Vere. 

“Aleron isn’t meant to be dead yet.” The Crow hissed. “Your impatience stole that from me, but I will complete my vow. What Aleron loves will be ash.” 

“And turning Auguste into a feathered annoyance will complete that goal?” The Regent groaned, crossing his arms with annoyance dripping with every word. 

“No, that will ensure my revenge against Auguste without worrying about him getting in the way of my plans for his brother.” The Crow said. “I have what I need. I just need you to be prepared to get Laurent into a wheelhouse and to the manor, away from all eyes.” 

“You really got it?” The Regent asked. “They are real?” A sickening smirk spread across the Crow’s white lips before he reached into a bag on his hip and pulled out a large egg. The shell nearly resembled scales with blue coloring that shimmered in the sunlight that peeked into the room. The Crow ran his hands across it with admiration while Laurent’s uncle observed it with astonishment. “Give me access to Laurent’s chambers and I promise that both his and Auguste’s doom will be inevitable. With them gone, there will be no one in your way.” 

“What will happen if what you have promised that thing is not completed?” The Regent asked. “Will I be held accountable?” 

“Don’t worry, your soul is not the one on the line.” The Crow said. “But I will not fail and I will deliver my promise. If not then the exchange for this magic would require the only available soul be given, but that is not a fate that is to come. Be ready tonight, after his birthday celebrations I will need an invitation into his chambers. Dark powers come with restrictions.” Damen realized then that this is why the Crow never attacked him once he was in the manor. For some reason he could not enter somewhere he was not invited which explained his need for the Regent’s involvement. The letters he left must have been delivered by his own bird messengers. 

The candles that had kept that room lit blew out suddenly and new candles went aflame to reveal a new bed chamber decorated in hues of blues. Damen peered inside slightly and could see the Golden Wings of the past was sitting on the headboard. His eyes drifted down and spotted a head of golden hair spilled out on the pillow, but his face turned away from Damen. His frame was smaller than Damen knew it to be, but Laurent’s human form was just a slight move away from being revealed to Damen. Even then Golden Wings was watching over Laurent, but the darkness was disrupted when the door opened and light struck across the floor. Laurent shifted slightly, but the one who entered was the Crow and behind him a silhouette that held the door open while another large figure entered the room. The door closed leaving Laurent alone with the Crow and this new addition to the council of Laurent’s curse. Past Golden Wings peered angrily at the intruders and opened his wings to fly forward, but the large man moved quickly and grasped Golden Wings around his body. His screeching was enough to wake up Laurent, but as the prince rose from his sleep the Crow laid the dragon egg on the foot of his bed and placed his palm on top of it. 

“What is going on? Golden Wings! Let him go, Govart!” Laurent exclaimed, throwing his legs off the bed and charged at the Regent’s thug. While Govart managed to ward of Laurent’s strikes he flung Golden Wings out the window and closed the window’s doors with a slam. Damen was cut off from what was inside the window, but these were Golden Wings’s memories which meant we could only see what he did. Therefore all Damen could see was the eagle’s past self scratching furiously against the doors. They all froze when Laurent cried out from within the chambers and the eagle’s scratching only grew more desperate. Damen could hear the Crow’s voice and did not quite understand everything he said, but he mentioned key points about the soul of a dragon and a man becoming one. He spoke words of a language unfamiliar to any land within their region and continued on about the soul of the dragon within the egg and Laurent’s soul becoming one. There was a flash of blue light that struck out from within the cracks of the shutters and Damen realized Laurent must now be cursed. Golden Wings stopped scratching for a moment to observe the situation and landed down on the window sill, hanging his head in shame. Damen turned his head towards the Golden Wings of present day and could see the same weight hanging in his eyes. The tower window dissolved along with the rest of the structure and Damen turned back towards where his past self and Auguste were frozen moments before the first clash of their swords. This was where his memory began to fade within his own mind because the whole fight with Auguste had blurred into nothing till he was standing over his body. He did not know which he preferred. That he not be forced to recall cutting down Auguste or that he lost control so much that he did not have anything holding him back. But as he kept waiting for time to unfreeze, it never did, but there was movement. A solider removed their helmet and Damen watched horrified as dark hair spilled over his shoulders with beady eyes staring down Auguste. 

Golden Wings screeched before he took off flying towards the Crow to scrape him with his talons, but his solid form only passed through him like he were merely air. Golden Wings did not stop though as the Crow continued to creep steadily towards Auguste’s frozen body the eagle continued to pass through him and frantically swipe at the Crow despite knowing the act was in vain. The Crow stepped between where Damianos and Auguste were standing with both forms set in a offensive stance. Damen stiffened when he placed his bony hand against his former self’s forehead and a gray light seemed to disappear into his mind. That hand retracted before it fell upon Auguste and Damen watched as his entire form began to take upon a golden glow. 

Pieces began to connect in Damen’s mind as his form grew smaller, arms turned to wings, and his sword hit the ground and clattered against other lost weapons of fallen men. Golden Wings stopped his futile attempts to prevent this and landed on Damen’s shoulder with a look of defeat in his eyes. The Crow withdrew his hand and now where Auguste’s regal form, dressed in the golden armor and sunburst crest of his country, was now molded into that of a golden winged eagle. His past form now mobile and looking at his changed body with frantic panic. The Crow merely laughed and grabbed him by the wing harshly before turning his form towards the Veretian army. 

“You’re going to die in their eyes, Auguste. They will all remember this moment as the victory of Prince Damianos. When he cut you down and broke the moral of the Veretian army, but I want you know something very important Auguste. I could have let him kill you or done it myself, but I want you to see what is to come. I want you to see what I am going to do to your brother. I want you to see every detail of the carnage with a perfect view as you are helpless to stop it. So I suggest you grow used to your new form, Auguste.” 

Damen reeled back as the vision rushed away from him in a harsh tunnel of light and he was once more thrown back into the present of the forest. Golden Wings was panting as harshly and Damen looked down at him clarity and realization as to exactly what the eagle was. Everything made sense now. It made sense why this eagle was so protective of Laurent and expressed a sense of human intelligence. 

“You never died. I didn’t kill you.” Damen breathed out in a hoarse declaration muddled with confusion and relief. “You’re Auguste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN-youactuallyprobablyallsawthatcoming 
> 
> I know I was not exactly discreet in my hints as to who Golden Wings was, but now it is out in the open YAY! Also, once more I apologize for how short this chapter was. Plus I was hella lazy when writing it, but I still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> edit: fixed where Golden Wings name was accidentally typed out Golden Eyes (wrong character and wrong story of mine)


	16. The Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action time finally! I hope you enjoy! :)

Damen could not express in words the elation he felt when he realized who Golden Wings was. What was reality became aware to him and that was that he had not been the one to end that beacon of light in Laurent’s world. He knew he would have been. He would have cut him down without hesitation in his mind and body at nineteen, but now he knew what that swing of a sword would bring about. It was as if life had given him a second chance to fix everything. Damen stared down at Golden Wings with wide eyes and both of their bodies in complete stillness. Damen parted his lips to speak again, but all that came out was a harsh cry. Auguste looked confused, but Damen raised his eyes and offered a smile. 

“I’m sorry, Golden-..Auguste.” He said. “I’m just so…happy. I am so happy you are not dead. I am so happy Laurent did not truly lose you.” Damen stayed there for a moment with hot tears streaming down his cheeks and Auguste laying a wing on his knee. It felt so odd that Auguste was comforting Damen in this situation, but all he could express was his complete and utter happiness with this revelation. Once Damen found himself composed he once more gave a weak smile and chuckled slightly. “I suppose that explains why you brought me your crown.” Auguste nodded, before extending his wings out as if he were to transform again. “No, no Auguste. That was not exactly rest. You need some time that is not spent in your past. I guess…I did not expect your past to reveal so much. Certainly not that Prince Auguste its very much alive.” 

Damen leaned back against a tree and Auguste gave a sigh before he flew over and curled up on Damen’s shoulder. He watched the eagle’s eyes grow heavy and within a minute he was asleep. Damen smiled before leaning his head back and looking up at the scattered stars in the night sky. He could almost imagine one of those glittering lights was Laurent soaring on sapphire wings. He let out a heavy sigh before he took the mirror from his bag and tried to find the courage to ask for Laurent. Would he be as he left him? Damen looked towards Auguste and saw the eagle was still sleeping sound fully before he whispered, “Show me Laurent.” 

The flash of light sprang to life and Damen gasped seeing Laurent coiled up on his bed though there was distinct trait missing from his form. His hair was gone. Those beautiful golden locks had disappeared and Damen could not help but mourn every moment he had ran his hands through those silky strands. No, he could not grieve for something that was not lost. Damen was going to free Laurent of this curse and that meant he would have his hair again. Laurent was clawing at the mattress without care and Damen could see it had already nearly been shredded to pieces. He was in clear pain and Damen nearly put down the mirror to not witness whatever new addition to his form was made, but that harsh roar tore from Laurent’s throat that he had heard when the wings appeared. As he did a pair of black horns, sprang from his skin with a sickening twist as the bones adjusted and the scales stretched. Laurent’s muscles were all tense as he continued to wail and just before Damen was about to remove the image from his sight, Laurent looked up and in a pitiful voice distorted in a low octave whimpered, “Damen.” 

Damen quickly lowered the mirror and banished the haunted image. Laurent was getting worse. This change had come so much quicker. Could the end of the curse be approaching so rapidly? Damen did not have to worry about falling asleep on watch because after that he knew his mind would not offer him any rest tonight. He did not wish to ever see Laurent in pain like that, but he was glad he looked. It gave him resolve. What Laurent said to him could not have been truth. There was a deeper meaning to what he did than growing tired of Damen’s presence. He just wished now he had not been so blinded by hurt to take back what he said. 

Soon, the sun began to peak over the trees with the call of dawn and Auguste moved on Damen’s shoulder signaling his awakening. He opened his wings and in an instant that shine once more covered his form and he became the giant eagle that had carried Damen this far. Damen climbed onto his back without a word and in an instant they were headed for Arles. They flew for a few hours before Damen could see the towers of the palace in the distance. He never thought he would be so happy to see the Veretian palace, but this process required stealth. Auguste had the same idea as they descended down into the neighboring wood of Arles. Damen pulled his cloak down over his chiton to hide what he could of his origin and clasped the hood over his head. But it was difficult to be inconspicuous when you were Damianos of Akielos and everywhere you went you were the most impressive. They stopped at the tree line and Auguste, who had shrunk down to the size of normal bird, landed on a branch beside Damen. 

“Do you know a way in? A secret maybe to escape a siege?” He asked. Auguste nodded before flapping his wings, but he did not fly towards the crowd or the palace. He continued along the treeline with Damen until soon they were were a little ways from the palace. Auguste approached a stone structure of what appeared to be natural makings. It created a wall that led down to a gentle waterfall into a steam, but upon its corner was a hollow form with two holes and a natural arch at the bottom. It stretched up to the top and Auguste flew inside. Damen followed and upon entrance found himself entranced with simple drawings on the stone. White markings that formed pictures of sparrows, eagles, and dragons decorated the way. There was one particularly good drawing of a lady signed with an A. There were others signed with an L, but they were less skilled and obviously done by a child. They were faded from time, but Damen knew this to be a place littered with memories of Auguste and Laurent. He could almost see the shadows of the past. There was drawing of a sparrow signed with the L high on the wall and Damen could clearly see Auguste holding a young Laurent on his shoulders to reach an area clean and big enough for him to draw his sparrow since they had nearly covered the lower parts. Damen turned and saw where Auguste landed in front of a drawn sphere with a mouse drawn crawling upwards within its shape. Damen reached out and pressed his fingers against its form, but when he did the stone shifted back. Damen realized it was moveable now and pushed it, finding it functioning now as a door. 

Auguste landed on his shoulder and Damen found himself staring down a dark corridor that must be the Veretian’s siege escape passage. It seemed nearly forgotten with only Auguste and Laurent being the ones to give its entrance any decoration. Damen looked over and found a torch resting against the wall with a stone prepared to strike it alight for any who would need it. Damen struck the stone and the flame burned alive. He had limited time with limited oil and so he needed to move. He closed the stone door behind him and set it once more within its hiding place before he turned and moved as quickly as he could. It was a good distance from the end of the corridor and he needed to reach Nicaise soon. His footsteps became rhythm with his impatience rising as his thoughts became dark thinking of arriving at an empty cell. That he would find the chains open, but no Nicaise because his head was already on the city gates. Every echoing footstep made him count mentally a link in the chain as if it were the countdown to an execution. He did not know if he was even convicted, but he understood The Regent. Nicaise knew too much. He knew more than Damen did likely about the curse. 

He finally came upon a door and when he opened it he was met with a stairway. His rhythm was broken with the strain from the stairs, but Damen did not know what would lie at the trapdoor above him. With the final step, his palm pressed against the wood and he listened for movement. He heard no steps, voices, or any sign of life above the trapdoor. So Damen pushed it up. He moved his head up, but he had to move aside a rug. These were chambers. Chambers meant for someone not meant to be impressed, but needed to be housed. No windows, perhaps it was for a prisoner of higher standing but it was certainly a good place to hide the passage way. It looked rarely used. He moved over to the door and opened it slightly seeing only a few servants walking tending to what was needed, but he could see another corridor leading to somewhere even deeper than these chambers. Damen pulled the hood on tighter around him as he saw the dark way. He stepped down and moved into that darkness and enveloped himself. There he opened a door that led down into a small dungeon. Damen wondered whether anyone knew Nicaise was here besides The Regent because there were only four cells in this dungeon and a guard assigned to each one. The guards were highlighted with the few torches there were, but Damen snuck up on the ones he could and struck them unconscious. After two hit the ground, the two remaining guards against the wall stepped towards him. 

The moment one was close enough to where he hid in the shadows he removed his sword from its sheath and drove it through one and then moved quickly to avoid a strike from the remaining guard. The man was strong and quick giving Damen a pretty good fight, but Damen was able to wrap his sword about his neck with a quick move and open the man’s throat. He turned his head and could hear the rattling of chains from the cell furthest from the stairs. He sprinted down and let out a sigh of relief to see the snarky ghost he had lived with, but he was solid and living now. He strained against the chains that were attached to the wall, but did not quite reach the cell door. His face and skin was covered with grime and dirt and one dark bruise had bloomed on his right cheek. Damen quickly pressed himself against the bars and lowered his hood. 

“Nicaise..” He said. 

“Damen!” The boy exclaimed, happiness flooding through his eyes as he began reaching further and pulling against his chains harder. Damen gently hushed him before he made too much noise and caused someone to come check down here.

“I saw you through the mirror. I’m going to get you out.” Damen said. “Where are the keys to the cell and your chains?” 

“The guard has them. The biggest one. Keeps them on his belt.” Damen quickly moved to the fallen man and removed the keys before opening the lock moving inside Nicaise’s cell. He quickly unlocked the shackles and grimaced at the cuts and dried blood on the boy’s wrists. “Why did you come? I thought you didn’t want to help us anymore.” 

“I shouldn’t have lost faith so easily, but I couldn’t leave you to die on the block or in a cell.” Damen said. “Besides, I could never face Laurent again if I did and I’m going to have to face him again if we are going to break his curse.” Nicaise’s eyes looked hopeful for a moment and he forced a weak smile on his face. Auguste flew over and landed on Damen’s shoulder looking down at Nicaise. 

“Good to see you, pretty bird.” Nicaise said, in the kindest tone Damen had ever heard him speak. He reached up and pet his head gently with his fingers, before turning to Damen. “Thank you…for saving me and trying to help Laurent. I was wrong to come back here somehow thinking someone would help him. I should have come and found you. You’re the only one from the outside who has given a damn.” Damen smiled him and moved up the stairs with Nicaise to hopefully sneak his way back to the secret passage way. His hand wrapped around the handle of the door, but as soon as he opened it there standing with his hand outstretched was Govart. A sickening smirk spread across his face when his eyes landed on Damen. A terrified gasp echoed from Nicaise and he drew behind Damen scared. 

“I come down here to proceed with the little shit’s execution and I find something immensely more interesting.” Govart chuckled. Before he could say anything else, Damen drew his sword, but Govart moved first meeting each other’s blades. Govart had the higher part of the stairs with Damen facing a disadvantage by having to go up. Damen found himself struggling to not be pushed further into the dungeons, but with nearly every match and clash of the swords he was forced to move further down. He couldn’t help but feel he was lowering into a grave. Damen narrowly missed a swipe from Govart who was well rested and Damen was already tired from his quick journey from Ios to Arles. “I knew the dragon bitch had you hidden somewhere. Too bad he’ll soon be nothing more than a hideous, mindless monster!” 

Damen felt rage rise in his blood and as they went to meet yet another clash, Govart yelled in pain and fell forward. Damen moved aside and allowed for the brute to fall and clash against the steps with a sickening smack. Nicaise had thrown a pair of metal shackles at him to throw him off which had caused the ungraceful man to lose his balance. Damen wasted no time and drew his sword at his neck with intent to slay the horrible man who had hurt Erasmus and so many others, but he heard movement behind him and narrowed his eyes at the crossbows trained on his form with a man standing at the center with a sword drawn. 

“Release Govart or we fire.” He said. With surprisingly swiftness, Nicaise took a dagger from Govart’s belt and held it at his throat while taking coverage from behind Damen who had his back to the Regent Guard. 

“Fire one bolt and I slit his throat!” Nicaise yelled. There was obvious consideration written on their faces to just let this be an accident that caused Govart’s death. 

“You little bitch..” Govart hissed. “I’ll rip you to pieces, you little whore!” 

“We only want safe passage out of the castle.” Damen said. “Surely, this can be arranged.” 

“If he was a prisoner here that means he was meant for the chopping block.” The leader said. “How can I let someone like that free?” 

“He’s a child.” A solider at his side snapped, making his leader narrow his eyes at him. 

“Mind your tongue, Lazar.” The leader said. “We will lower our weapons and you will release him.” 

“I’m not an idiot!” Nicaise hissed.

“Put your weapons on the stairs.” Damen spoke calmly. “Come down to the floor and stand in the cell. We will not lock it, but it will be in good faith. We will release Govart at the top and make our escape.” There was vocal protest, but eventually the demand was met. They placed the crossbows on the stairs and moved down towards one of the open cells. They stepped inside and as Damen promised he did not close it. He forced Govart up with his sword still at his neck and moved backwards up the stairs with him. Nicaise kept the dagger pointed at Govart’s chest because his throat was too high for him to reach. His fiery eyes narrowed in rage, but Damen could see how his hand quivered with the fear befitting his age. Once they reached the top, Damen halted and pushed Nicaise to the side. “We thank you for your compliance.” With satisfaction, Damen used his boot to land a strong kick against Govart and send him once more flying down the stairs. He didn’t have time to observe the welcome sight because he took Nicaise’s hand and began sprinting. Auguste flew behind them. 

“Get them! Don’t let them escape!” Govart screeched, through his yells of pain. Damen heard the sound of footsteps and the crossbows being gathered. He reached the door that led into the secret passage and ran inside with Nicaise. 

“We’re trapped, you idiot!” Nicaise exclaimed. Damen ignored the insult and shoved the rug aside again revealing the trap door. Nicaise made a audible sound of surprise before Damen ripped it open. He climbed inside and opened his arms to help the boy in. There was hesitation, but Nicaise finally moved down with him. Damen had just grasped his forearms when crude hands grabbed a handful of Nicaise’s curly locks and ripped him away from Damen. The crossbows were once more trained on Damen and he did not have a hostage this time. Govart had a struggling Nicaise in his grip before he forced his arms behind his back and grabbed his chin. Damen could see Auguste perched behind them all and moving to hide his form behind the bed’s canopy. He seemed intent to be hidden until he could help. 

“Surrender, barbarian.” Govart said, his head was bleeding and he looked to be running on pure adrenaline from his anger. “Or I snap his pretty little neck.” Nicaise opened his eyes and there were tears filling them that were beginning to stream down his dirty cheeks. Damen felt the same frustration and anger at the unfairness of it all. Damen lifted his hands in surrender and rose up from the stairs. He was quickly apprehended with shackles closing around his wrist and four men keeping him in hold. It was a wise decision. “Let me deal with these two.” 

“We should tell the king we found him.” The soldier named Lazar said. “I remember him from his visit, this is Prince Damianos of Akielos. The king will want to know why a prince who was announced dead is sneaking into the palace and freeing prisoners.” 

“He is with the council.” Govart argued. 

“Even better, let them see him alive as well.” Lazar said, the men were in agreement with him. Damen’s heart soared with relief he would not be meeting the Regent alone where there would be certain death for both him and Nicaise. They moved them out of the chambers and through the corridors where servants gasped at him and soldiers gawked. Damen was trying to memorize the way up so in case he could slip away he and Nicaise could go back to the passage. They were soon in the council chamber where they without any presentation dragged Damen and Nicaise in front of them. He looked up and to his own surprise sitting at the Regent’s side was Kastor. So his brother was making secret alliances as he suspected. He wondered if the kyros knew he was there. But he did enjoy the way the color drained from The Regent’s face. “Your majesty, Prince Damianos of Akielos was found in the dungeons of death row trying to help this prisoner escape.” 

“Is that…Nicaise?” Councilor Herode voiced. “He was in the dungeons?” 

“He’s a traitor.” The Regent bit out. 

“We thought to bring him before you and the council considering it would be in the interest of you and the visiting Prince Kastor since he was presumed dead.” Lazar said. 

“He was said to have died on the hunting trip in an accident, but the whole of Akielos say Veretian assassins did the job.” Councilor Jeurre said.

“Well, I am clearly alive.” Damen said. “Councilors, I came to free an innocent man who only wished to help his kingdom regain her rightful king. It is not Nicaise who is a traitor, it is that man who there who sits on a throne that is not his own.” 

“You speak of nonsense, Prince Damianos?” Jeurre said. “Should you not have returned to Ios rather than rescuing prisoners? Besides, his majesty is the only one who has any claim to the throne.” 

“Wrong, there is another.” Damen said. “Prince Laurent lives and is the rightful king of Vere.” The chuckles and murmurs of disrespect of the dead were heard. There was a voice claiming his hunting accident had caused him to be daft. 

“Forgive me, Prince Damianos but…Prince Laurent fled long ago. No sign of him remains, now either the prince is lost to us as we have mourned him to be or he cares not for the throne and does not wish to be found.” Councilor Audin said. 

“I speak the truth! What I say will sound impossible, but Laurent did not run away out of grief for Auguste or anger against his uncle. Why would he give up his birthright?” Damen exclaimed. “It was all he had left. Prince Laurent saved my life after this false king and my brother planned a coup on that hunting trip. They intended to assassinate me, but I was saved in that wood. Prince Laurent found me and took me back to the manor where his uncle is forcing him to remain. He is a prisoner and cursed.” 

“Cursed?” Audin asked. Damen wished he had not mentioned it now. 

“Prince Laurent has an affliction…that has kept him from being among society, but it was placed upon him by his uncle and an accomplice of his. Laurent was not the only one cursed. The slave intended to be a gift to Prince Tormund, Erasmus, was cursed to be a ghost in his home. His guards Orlant and Jord were effected as well!” Damen accused, but his response was a sad sigh from the Regent who rubbed his head and smiled with pity at Damen. But there was a young man off to the side, a pretty visage who perked up at the mention of Jord. 

“My council, I was so sorry but I must confess something to you all.” He said. The room had fell entirely silent. “Damianos did have an hunting accident and so Kastor and I took him to the closest manor we could. He struck his head we are sad to say. He was tended to there, but he awoke speaking of seeing a dragon prince trapped in a palace and that he had to save him. He claimed it was Prince Laurent. Considering the night before the hunt me and Daminos spoke of the late prince, I fear his injuries caused such visions of him to become realities in his mind. He fled from us in the night and we could only presume him dead when he could not be found. Nicaise, must have happened upon him and fed his delusions to fit his traitorous agenda. He had a mighty rescuer this way.” 

“He isn’t lying! Laurent really is cursed!” Nicaise exclaimed. 

“I would appreciate it if you did not encourage the prince. He needs help, not your manipulation.” The Regent said. 

“You are manipulation in the flesh!” Nicaise yelled, his voice breaking. “You manipulate stories just like you manipulate every child you bring into your bed!” A unrest among the council and spectators was heard, but this was not really a secret in Vere anyway. Though Damen was struck cold with the reality of the Regent’s ties to Nicaise. 

“I ask you keep the boy quiet, Govart. This is a matter he does not have a mind for.” The Regent said. 

Damen could not believe. The Regent had done it. He had taken his story and twisted it with so many lies he could not count them. But he weaved it so expertly that it flowed off his tongue as truth to the council’s ears. He could see the pity flooding into their eyes, this was not what he needed. He needed their anger. 

“If I am indeed ill…may I be released of my chains and allowed to come home with my brother?” Damen said, causing Nicaise’s eyes to widen and his head whip towards his direction. The Regent’s eyes narrowed in on him like a hawk. “I believe what I believe, but I think you reasonable…I miss my family.” 

“Let him be released.” Herode said. “As you said, he needs help. Also, this will repair our relations with Akielos.” 

“Very well.” The Regent said. “Remove his chains. He will leave with his brother back to Ios. I’m sure he will take…very good care of him.” The threat dripped off his lips like poison from fangs. Damen knew the Regent did not intend for Kastor to keep him alive long enough to even reach wherever he had his men camped. Once Lazar removed the shackles, Damen moved into his satchel. 

“I know no one here believes in the concept of magic and I didn’t either.” He said, his hand reaching inside. “But the things I have seen changed everything I believed to be logic and I have proof I am not crazy or lying!” 

“Apprehend him!” The Regent yelled, but Damen snatched out the mirror and held it to his face. 

“Show me Laurent!” He commanded, he held it forward and the flash of light caused the council to shield their eyes, but the shock fell on their faces plainly the moment they saw the image. Damen moved to where they could still see, but where he could see too. Laurent stood on his balcony with his claws gripping the railing, his wings flexed out behind him, horns on his head, ears coming to a point, and slitted golden eyes nearly crushed with anguish. He let out a terrible roar leaving the only humane thing upon him to be the princely clothes we wore. 

“That is Laurent?!” Herode exclaimed. 

“Yes! This is what The Regent has caused to become of Laurent!” Damen said. “He is your prince! We must find a way to save him!” 

“Is he dangerous?” Audin exclaimed. 

“No, he..he has his own mind. He can control his power.” Damen said. “Look, I know he looks vicious, but he is still Laurent. He is kind…he is true.” 

Kastor’s face curled up in disgust. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you have developed feelings for this monster you claim is a Veretian prince.” 

“Laurent is not the monster. You and his uncle are!” Damen yelled, causing them both to recoil. 

“First, Damianos you come into my palace and attempt to free a prisoner of mine.” The Regent said, rising from his throne with a threat rising in his voice. “You claim I have imprisoned and cursed my nephew. Now you claim this monster is my nephew?! You present your proof through evil sorcery only to disrespect our prince’s memory. The insult is grave. I had heard rumor of you and your father dabbling with the dark arts, but I never dreamed it to be true. The idea you and King Theomedes are fashioning these creatures to be used against our fair Vere. Kastor came to me with this because he understood the wrongness of their actions. You even have the audacity to do this on the night of my nephew’s birthday.” Kastor looked surprised, but nodded with the lie once he was mentioned. Damen froze up and gasped. It was the day! Laurent’s final chance was tonight! 

“You lie!” Damen shot back, but he was apprehended again by the guards and the mirror was ripped from his hands. It was given to the Regent and he scowled down at the image of Laurent. 

“This creature will evolve into something even more terrible! He will kill our women and children! He will burn our people’s homes, your castles, and this very palace to the ground! He will turn Vere to ash!” The Regent exclaimed. Gasps echoed through the room and people began to hail insults on Damen as a heretic and a demon for involving himself in these blasphemous arts. 

“Why would I tell you of him if I intended unleash him upon you?” Damen exclaimed. 

“Clearly your plan to make us think this is the lost Prince Laurent is to bring him to the heart of Vere and let his destruction be done from the inside out.” The Regent said. “You used your previous hallucinations to your advantage. I praise your cleverness, but I can see past your falseness.” 

“What can be done?” 

“We must protect our kingdom from this dark magic!” 

“And so we shall!” The Regent exclaimed. “Gather the men we can spare, we shall destroy this evil creature before it can destroy us!” 

“No, I won’t let you!” Damen yelled, struggling in the guards’ grip. “No, none of you understand! There is another involved! He is an accomplice in the disappearance of not only Laurent, but Queen Henn-“ Govart’s knee slammed into Damen’s gut causing the breath to leave him and for his body to be wracked with coughs. In Govart’s arms, he had his hand pressed against Nicaise’s mouth suppressing his own accusations and arguments and the other trapping his small body. Damen was drawn up and watched despairingly as the councilors all agreed to dispatch lethal force to the manor, save for Herode who was looking at Damen with haunted eyes. The spectators were chanting to kill the beast and plans were being laid quickly to march forward. 

“What will happen to the prince and the child?” Herode said. “Surely, imprisonment is preferred to death. Our relations to Akielos is already so fragile.” 

The Regent looked like he wanted nothing more than for Damen to just drop dead on sight, but a gracious smile spread across his face that to anyone else who be welcome but Damen knew it to have sinister intent. “Very well, lock the prince up in accommodations befitting his position so he cannot cause his country or himself any further harm.” 

“No! Stop! You don’t understand!” Damen yelled, as he was dragged out of the council chamber with Nicaise. “You’re going to kill your prince! You are going to kill Laurent!” The doors slammed in his face and he kept struggling till they were taken back to the dungeons he found Nicaise in. Before Damen could fight back they forced him into a cell and slapped on shackles with chains pulled taunt behind his back. “Please, they will kill him. He isn’t a mindless beast, he is the prince.” His response was a slap across his cheek. 

“Keep insulting the prince’s memory and I’ll gag you, you heathen.” He hissed. 

“Leave me with the prisoner.” Govart said. 

“But there is supposed to be four guards here at all times.” He said. 

“Leave and close the door. I will allow you back in when I’m done, now do what I said or the monster won’t be the only thing I slay tonight.” He ordered. The frightened soldier nodded and fled up the stairs with the other guards. Once the door closed, Govart grabbed Damen by the chin in a bruising grip and forced him in close. “Oh, I wish I could bring you along just so you could watch me kill him. I’m still sad I never got to ever see if he truly had the makings of a man beneath all those layers of clothes, but unlike you my tastes to not go with dragons. Do not worry though, you won’t be alive long. Once the dragon bitch is dead I’ll come back ahead and deal with you both. I’ll even let you see him one last time, when I present you his hideous head.”

“You won’t win.” Damen said. “I’ll stop you.” 

“Please try, it will be even more amusing to watch you struggle so desperately only to fail.” Govart chuckled. Damen spit on him which caused Govart to throw his face back and strike him with his fist. “When the sun comes up, he’ll be dead, but you won’t be apart long. I will see to it personally.” Govart angrily ran up the stairs and once Damen was engulfed in the darkness of the cell with Nicaise’s soft crying as the only sound he heard he slumped in his chains with defeat. 

He had failed. They were going to kill Laurent and it was all his fault. If only he had never left the manor then Nicaise would never have been caught. 

“I’m so sorry I failed you…” Damen said, his head falling forward. The crying stopped for a moment. 

“It-It..It isn’t your..fault.” Nicaise struggled to speak, but his tears stifled his voice with hiccuping. Every word he tried to speak was almost entirely devoured by his sobs. He spoke harshly with the tongue of an adult, but Damen was struck hard with how young Nicaise was. He was a child in a game that could tear apart the hearts of adults with ease. 

“I’m sorry I failed Laurent.” He said, a single tear streamed down his cheek and he watched splashed against the stone. 

“He did it for me, you know and for you.” Nicaise said, his words beginning to find strength as he sniffled. 

“What?” 

“He said what he said to you because the Crow offered to let one of us go if he forced you away.” Nicaise said. “Laurent never wanted you to leave, but he did not think the curse could be broken so…he sacrificed all chance of him being cured so I could be free. He also sacrificed it so you could be free.” 

“Nicaise…could I have saved him?” Damen asked. 

“I didn’t think so before, but…yes, you could save Laurent.” Nicaise said. 

“How?” 

“If I tell you then..I doubt it could be true. You would only say it out of pity and not truth. I would undo all chances of breaking the cure.” He said. “You need to get to Laurent. You are his only chance.” 

“But how?” Damen asked. 

As he said that, the door to the dungeon opened and down walked someone wearing a hood over his face. On his shoulder, Auguste was perched and when he lowered his hood he saw it was the nobleman with the pretty face. His green eyes seemed unsure, but he looked over at the eagle and opened his mouth to speak. 

“You spoke of..Jord being trapped in this manor?” He asked. 

Damen nodded quickly. “He is cursed as well. He will be cursed forever if I cannot reach Laurent. When midnight strikes, both Laurent and Jord will be beyond both our grasp.” 

“My..my name is Aimeric and I thought Jord lost.” He said. “I care for him and if you can help him then…” He pulled the keys out from under his cloak. 

“How did you get those?” Nicaise exclaimed. 

“The guards are easily bribed and charmed.” Aimeric said. “Some coin and a kiss was all it took for me to slip it off him.” He opened the cell and went inside, unlocking Damen’s chains before he did the same for Damen. “The eagle was the one who convinced me to come. Never spoke a word, but I knew..I knew when I saw him leading him towards you I had to come.” 

Damen held out his arm and Auguste landed on it. “He is remarkable.” He said, before turning his head up at the door. He went to where they had placed his sword and fastened it about his waist. “Come with us, Aimeric. Jord will be glad to see you and I will not forget this kindness.” 

“Okay, but you have to save Laurent. All our lives are forfeit if you fail.” He said. 

Damen nodded and started up the stairs and without delay he threw open the doors and they as a combined group took out the soldiers Aimeric had bribed. Damen led them to the corridor and quickly got them down before they sprinted as quickly as they could back to where the exit was. Damen opened the stone wall when Auguste showed him the way was a marking of a cat. Once outside, Auguste wasted no time transforming into his form that could carry them to the manor. 

“I…wish I knew you could do this before.” Nicaise said, before climbing on his back with Damen and Aimeric. Just as they were about to take off, a voice echoed through the wood. 

“Stop!” 

Damen turned, unsheathing his sword to slay whoever it was trying to prevent them from helping Laurent until he saw her exit the shadows. There was Circe. 

“How did you-?” Damen asked. 

“The sparrows took us to Ios and you think they couldn’t bring me to Arles?” She asked. “They told me the dragon prince’s time grow grave. I will assist in any way I can to save him.” 

“My lady…have we met?” Aimeric asked, a sense of familiarity in his voice. 

“Your eyes do recall a past I do not know.” She said, walking forward but the moment Auguste saw her his body went rigid. “My, you’re magnificent.” She said to Auguste, running her hand against his head. His eyes were wide, but whatever had shocked him about seeing her could not be conveyed. They had no time for Circe to perform her magic to speak to him. It would be different after tonight, Damen resolved. Auguste would have his voice again after tonight. She climbed onto his back as the bird recovered from his surprise and flapped his wings to fly off towards the manor. They took to the air and finally good fortune had come their way as they rode off to save Laurent. 

One just had to pray they would not be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I had intended to end the chapter on a dark note with Damen in the cell, but then the conversation I was writing turned hopeful and I could not end it there. So I hope you enjoyed one of the more...sadly very much like the movie scenes of the book. My goal was to not borrow a lot of dialogue or storyline from the movie save for things like the ball, but that "He's not the monster, you are!" line is too iconic to me to leave out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^


	17. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost and gained and lost inspiration for this chapter many times. But for some reason, after failing a quiz I found a need to write so here I am at 4:00 A.M. and impending regret that will come at 8:00 A.M. But on the bright side, it is finished so I hope you enjoy it.

Ever since Damen and Nicaise had left, the manor had been overcome with silence. Not even Erasmus could bring himself to speak of the fate that lied so securely in front of them. The only sounds that pierced the air was the howling of the wind and Laurent’s roars of pain. The candles have not been lit, the hearth remained cold, the sun scarily made its presence known, and their only source of light came from the chilling moon. Jord occasionally brought food up to Laurent, but he only ever received a dismissal of a wave and the prince returned to the balcony to stare at the gate. Jord could no longer recognize the prince he once knew. He had none of the characteristics that defined him truly as Laurent of Vere. His hair was gone, his eyes were yellow, and he had not spoken a word since he told them Nicaise was free. Not even Golden Wings remained. Golden Wings had flown to deliver to and from Arles, but never had the loyal eagle been gone for this long. Jord could not believe the eagle would abandon him in Laurent’s greatest hour of need. He must have gone to find help. He must have. 

Jord would like to believe Damen will return and he would be the key to their salvation, but bitterness swelled inside him because he had watched Damen leave. On the night everything had been going so well Damen abandoned them. Even though Laurent never said it, Paschal said it was likely the fact Nicaise was cured of the curse the moment Damen left the manor meant they were connected. Jord knew there was a reason, but every time he saw Laurent standing on that balcony with the grief of reality crushing in on him Jord could not help but be angry. It was worse this time. When they came to the manor Laurent had sunk into a sadness, but Damen’s presence had brought life back into him. It had brought life back into all of them. Now doom hung over their heads with no savior in sight. One could barely find the will not to wallow in self pity. 

Jord stood upon the balcony of the east wing in a rare moment Laurent had went back inside and kept his own watch upon the road. He did not understand why Laurent watched when there was little to no hope of anyone they would want riding towards them. It had been some time since his uncle visited and this was his final night. Jord wondered if he would pass up the opportunity to gloat. Jord realized soon he was not alone as Orlant, Erasmus, and Paschal phased out with him on the balcony. He glanced at them and listened to the ticking of the clock behind them as it echoed every damning second they grew closer to midnight. They had little to two hours now till and only each other as comfort. 

“We should go to him.” Erasmus said. 

“He won’t welcome us.” Paschal said. 

“He might.” Erasmus said. “He should not spend tonight alone.” 

“We will spend eternity together.” Orlant said, bitterly. “Damen left and now we have nothing but a future here. A future without warmth, food, drink, or any form of pleasure. A future forever trapped in this prison.” 

“You know why Laurent forced Damen away. At least…one of us was spared.” Paschal said. 

Paschal would not admit this to the others considering how upset they were when Damen left, but he had discussed it with Laurent. Paschal had protested that any of it was necessary and that Damen truly was coming to feel something for Laurent, but the prince had denied it as anything but pity. Paschal’s advisement of not driving Damen away to fulfill the offer from the Crow was ignored and he realized he had only been truly summoned to confirm that he was deciding correctly who to free. That was the moment Paschal had truly seen Laurent as the king he was meant to be. He had always believed in Laurent, but it was at that moment he realized how true the young prince was. Despite his fault in that he could not see the true affection Damen had for him he was willing to give up his humanity for one of them and for Damen’s freedom. The conversation had been painful. 

~~~  
FLASHBACK

“Yes, I believe if this is the deal you are taking that Nicaise was the ideal candidate, but-“ Paschal hesitated before he decided he would speak. “Your highness, I must protest. I do not think Damen’s chances of breaking the curse are nearly as hopeless as you believe.” 

“And what could I do?” Laurent asked, his voice low and solemn. He was arguing without the inner-fire or the sharp ice-cold tongue he possessed. This was Laurent stripped down without his defenses and truly without hope. Paschal could not believe this was Laurent and it was only proof to him how much Damen come to mean to Laurent. “Paschal, his father is sick. How could I claim to love him and force him to remain here?” 

“But to say what you did. He will surely not return when you confessed to only toying with him.” Paschal said. 

“It is not possible that he would make it to Ios and back to Vere before my birthday.” Laurent sighed. “But Damen has proved to me that he is a man of surprises and…Paschal, it is hard for me to admit this but…I find this difficult to put into words.” 

“Your highness, I will patiently listen.” Paschal said. 

“Damen…may have felt something for me. It was entirely derived from pity and could never truly be called love, but nonetheless his nature inherently means he cares for unfortunate creatures. If I did not drive him away imagine the blow to him when he returns and finds out he missed his chance to save me. He does not deserve to feel as if he failed me. He needed to have all bonds of duty to me severed.” Laurent lifted his fingers up and relaxed them against his forehead. “Look around you, Paschal. Look at me. Whether or not I am human or dragon, I am not worthy of him.” 

“Your highness-!” 

“He is warmth, I am cold. He is the hero of the epic. I am the monster he should slay, not save. This place entirely is one devoid of happiness, comfort, or love. I am devoid of happiness, comfort, or love.” Laurent confessed. “How could I chain Damen to a monster like me whether I wear human skin or dragon scales?” 

“My prince, you are not devoid of happiness, comfort, or love! You forget your true soul and have decided to wallow in this image your uncle and The Crow have painted for you. You were happy when Damen was here, you were a comfort to Nicaise and Erasmus, and you cannot tell me you are not capable love. You have proven that statement to be false time and time again. You loved your brother. You love your country. You love us. I can clearly see you love Damen.” 

“Why do you think I had to let him go?” Laurent’s voice was so weak and Paschal saw a glistening tear fall from his scaled skin. Paschal was struck silent, but he willed himself forward and knelt down in front of where Laurent sat. He wiped away that single tear. “I’m tired, Paschal.” 

“I know.” He said, softly. 

“I could not let him suffer my fate. I only wish I could have saved you all.” Laurent said. 

~~~ 

Paschal was surprised to hear it was Erasmus who tore him from his thoughts. 

“Well, I’m not going to let him suffer alone.” Erasmus said, with jolting force. He turned his body around as to float to the west wing, but Jord abruptly rushed to the balcony and fear widened in his eyes. They all froze and turned their attention to where Jord was pointing. There a glow of torches approaching in the distance, appearing through the woods, and their feet marching in formation. Jord assumed there were about fifty men coming their way to slay one man. 

“Do the villagers return?” Orlant asked. 

“No.” Jord said. “I feared Laurent’s uncle would return on this night, but I did not think he would bring military force…just for Laurent.” 

“He wants to kill him?” Erasmus exclaimed. “Is what he has done not enough?” 

Jord did not know how to Erasmus because he was asking that very same question, but it did unsettle him. Damen, Nicaise, and Golden Wings leave, and now they have a squad of Regent’s Guard prepared to lay siege to the manor. Jord thought for a moment they were likely called King’s Guard now, but any soldier of Vere who wore the red of that monster was no King’s Guard in his eyes. It may have been arrogant of him, but from where he stood only true King’s Guard was those who stood by him. 

Jord shook his head and turned back towards the temporarily empty balcony. Would any of these men recognize him? Would they recognize Orlant or Paschal? He knew Erasmus would have no sway over them even if they did remember the incident that nearly gave him a home with Torveld. Laurent could fly away. He could fly to Damen or he could even face these men. He had the strength to do so. 

“I’m going to warn Laurent.” He said. “Orlant, I want you to retrieve a weapon for everyone we have here.” 

“What good will that collection do?” Orlant asked. 

“It will buy Laurent time to escape and find Damen.” Jord said. “Besides, maybe the sight of floating swords will scare half the men away.” With that said, Jord phased into the wall and floated directly towards Laurent. The prince had just clasped his claws about the doors to his balcony to go gaze at the road once more when Jord entered. His scaled form was illuminated by the moonlight, but it still unsettled Jord even with the odd beauty he possessed that this creature was Laurent. His form had become nearly entirely dragon since Damen left and all that remained of his former self was the fact he still possessed the structure and stance of a man. Jord wondered if he would remain this way or would it become even worse? How could it become worse? “Your highness, men are approaching the gate! You must flee from here and find Damen.” 

Laurent did not speak, but instead opened the doors and went to the balcony where he saw the torches and leading horses approaching the gates of the manor. For a moment, there was a sign of apprehension but it quickly deflated from his stature once more and Laurent’s dead stare settled on him once more. 

“So he was not satisfied with this as my fate.” Laurent said, softly. “I will await him.” 

“My prince, if you will not flee then at least promise you will fight.” 

“What is the point? Is it not more merciful this way?” Laurent asked. Jord felt his heart breaking. Laurent had never given up, not like this. Yes, he had seen the prince consumed with grief before but he had always risen up stronger. This was nothing as he had seen him before. He was acting as if he were already defeated. “It does not matter anymore.” 

“Laurent, please!” Jord exclaimed, addressing him by name. Laurent’s eerie yellow eyes widened for a moment at the guard’s outburst and use of familiarity. “Do you think Auguste would want you to give up? To just lay down and die? You are our prince, no, our king and we bend our knee to you. Would you abandon us so easily? Golden Wings must have left with a purpose. He could come back-” 

“Jord..” Laurent whimpered, his hand placed over his heart as if it were physically cracking. “I struggle to think with the mind of a man. I struggle to speak with the words of a man. I would rather die with the semblance of a man within me than live my days entirely a beast.” 

“Cursed or not, I am your guard. I will not stand by and watch you die.” Jord declared, his voice cracked. Laurent once more looked surprised, but Jord would remain there to watch him return to that defeated expression. He left Laurent to his chambers and phased down to the foyer. Orlant, Paschal, and Erasmus who looked to be calmer, but still looked shaken as Jord returned. “Laurent refuses to fight, but we aren’t going to let them into the west wing. Erasmus, you need not fight. I ask you go and find somewhere to wait out the violence.” 

Erasmus hesitated for a moment before he shook his head. “No…I can do this..for Laurent. I can fight.” 

Jord did not fear for Erasmus or Paschal’s health because the Regent’s armies could not touch any of them, but he did fear for how Erasmus would react when he was faced with having to fight. He especially feared if who he knew must be among the Regent’s men barged through those doors. Govart would not give up a chance to hurt Laurent. 

There was a resounding clamor outside their doors and Jord concluded they had violently opened the gates. He looked to see Orlant had quickly arranged what swords he had on top of the stairway. One for everyone save for one extra. A short sword that could have been used by Nicaise had he remained. Jord found comfort that the boy did not have to use the sword. Erasmus chose another short sword and stood in front of it. Jord took the center with his preferred longsword forming the point of their formation. It looked odd to have Paschal among their defense, but he figured sense none of them felt anything anymore the older man could not feel very tired. Jord was glad to see Orlant had taken the precaution to lock the front doors, but he could already see the men were using something to batter at their first defense. It would hold for a time, but not long enough that they would not have to fight fifty armed men. All they could do now was wait. The physician, slave, and soldiers had a final battle to face in the name of their true king before midnight came. 

~~~ 

The Regent sat on his horse as his men used a tree they had cut down as a makeshift battering ram. Govart stood by his horse, ready to head up the moment the doors started to give way. The Regent looked down at his man who looked very eager to draw blood this night. 

“You need to reach him first.” The Regent explained, slowly and precisely to Govart. “You understand that his servants are cursed as well, but you cannot remain there to…taunt them.”

“Trust me, my lord. My focus is entirely on bringing that bitch’s head back to Damianos.” Govart said. 

“That is good considering the moment you take Laurent’s head you’re going to ride for Arles as if hell’s demons were upon you and swiftly do the very same to Damianos.” The Regent said. “Do be careful with the head. It will make a startling reminder to the people of Vere that…black magic is not something to dabble in.” The Regent parted his lips to continue speaking to Govart when a crow landed on the head of his horse. Both were startled until The Regent understood what it meant. He turned his horse. “I will be just beyond the gate. Retrieve me the moment the door gives.” The Regent turned his horse out and exited into a clearing of the forest where he could see the thin and haggard form of the Crow waiting for him. 

“What do you think you are doing?” The Crow asked. “You brought all these men? I only needed you to bring one!” 

“Damianos proved Laurent’s existence before my council. Do you think they would be satisfied if I send only Govart? Besides, I do not share your opinion upon Laurent’s fate.” The Regent stated. 

“What?” The Crow hissed, his beady eyes widened and his entire form beginning to radiate an aura of anger. 

“Your plan does not offer me a outcome that I know will be in my favor. You drew me in with this plan once, but Damianos came far too close to undoing it all. Death is a solution I can rely upon.” The Regent stated, simply. 

“You fool! Killing him will undo all my efforts!” The Crow exclaimed. “My soul is on the line!” 

“Well, considering the fate you had intended for him think of this as…a last kindness from an uncle to a nephew.” The Regent noted. He did not offer the Crow any further explanation, but in a swift moment the thin man had moved in a wisp of smoke in front of the Regent. 

“I warn you…if you attempt this then your own doom shall be imminent.” The Crow snarled. 

“Your soul is on the line, Gareth. You have more to focus on other than me.” With that said, the Regent rode back to the manor leaving the Crow to stand amongst the clearing. 

His pale skin was only made to appear in greater stack contrast to his black hair and robes. His hands quivered for a moment before he flung them forward with a great cry of rage. The bolt struck a tree and it broke in half causing a resounding crack and splinters to fly through the air. His rage was not quenched for he brutally snapped another thick trunk and another until he was left panting from exertion and now any chirps or rustles from animals around him were silent. All he could hear was the men at the manor pounding their makeshift battering ram into the doors and their excited voices with the chance to slay a dragon as if they were in an epic. Though the caw of one of his familiars came to his attention and he held out his arm to accept his friend. It brought its beak to his ear and to someone who had not the magic of his own would have heard a coarse noise. But instead, he heard a whisper of information. 

It said, “Damianos comes for the dragon.”

He dismissed the bird and lowered his arm as he processed such news. Prince Damianos was returning for Prince Laurent in an attempt to undo his plans. He had a king attempting to kill Laurent and a prince attempting to save Laurent. Two powerful men from the two kingdoms on which he was familiar were coming to destroy all the carefully laid plans he had formed. He was still for a moment before an ephipany seemed to spring into his beady eyes. He brought his hand up to his lips and his form quivered, but it did not quiver with sobs. There was muffled laughter beneath his palm. He relinquished it and a bellowing, maniacal laughter tore from his throat as raw energy seemed to gather within his palms. 

“Oh, they know not of what absolute destruction is to come.” The Crow chuckled, attempting to regain his senses. “It will all be futile. They are mortal and I am beyond such limitations. I am beyond human now.” He turned his towards where he knew Arles laid and could picture Damen furiously trying to get to Laurent in time. The Crow had thought Damen would be the undoings of all his plans, but with the recent betrayal of his partner then he may very well be the very catalyst of Laurent’s doom. 

~~~

Erasmus jolted with fear with yet another slam against the doors. Jord could see the wood beginning to splinter under the brute force and understood that the stand was coming. He looked and saw Erasmus’s gaze was shifting between the sword and the door continuously. Jord could not imagine someone so kind and gentle wielding the weapon. It was not right, but Erasmus wanted to protect Laurent. It was his right to do so, but was it Jord’s right to inflict the act of bloodshed upon him when he had already endured so much? No, there had to be a better way. 

“Erasmus, stop looking at the sword.” Jord said. 

“No! I’m going to fight!” Erasmus exclaimed. “I can’t cower while Laurent’s life is in danger. I won’t be hurt!” 

“Erasmus.” Jord spoke sternly, but not harshly. He shook his head gently and pointed towards the wing where he knew Erasmus kept his supplies for tailoring. “I do not wish to keep you from this fight, but I do not think this to be your weapon.” Jord said, prompting Erasmus to look in the direction he was pointing and the connection showed in his eyes. A smile spread across his face and Jord nodded with confirmation. “Blood may be shed tonight, but not by your hands. Hurry, they will be upon us soon. Ready your arsenal.” 

Erasmus wasted no time before he quickly floated towards where he kept his ribbons and clothes. Jord flinched from a particularly vicious impact from the men outside. Paschal did not look unnerved surprisingly. 

“You don’t want a differing weapon?” Orlant asked. 

“My tools are not meant for this kind of battle. I will have to settle for yours.” He stated. Jord and Orlant nodded before they turned their attention towards the doors. Another bang and another rang out. Erasmus had not yet returned. Jord felt apprehension rise as he glanced up the stairs that led to where Laurent was and back to the doors. Three more hits would do it. He could already see the glow of the torches and clear words of men through the openings they had made. 

“Prepare yourself. Defend the prince at all costs.” Jord said. “His curse is not complete yet.” 

Upon Jord’s final word, the men tore through the door with mighty force and without hesitation he watched as two men forced their way inside and immediately opened the lock to allow greater access. But upon their turning towards the stairs, they all turned pale at the sight of the spectral figures. 

“Is that-?” 

“Ghosts!” 

“There actually is dark magic here!” 

Jord heard his name from those who recognized him, but many of these were hired men for the Regent’s Guard. He suspected those who voiced his name were those of the Prince’s Guard who in the absence of a prince were forced to exchange their blue for red. And at the point of their force, was Govart whose expression of bloodlust was not deterred. Jord offered no battlecry, but entered his sword and Orlant and Paschal followed suit. There was audible cries of fear as the three weapons rose up and charged towards them with frightening speed. Jord had not killed a man since he came to the manor and this was by far the most sickening experience. He was the blade and therefore felt the cut of flesh upon his very form. 

The slice of skin was upon him and the blood splatter coated the blade, but he could see clearly and had a purpose. He knew this night would haunt him for years to come, but continued on with the knowledge this was to protect Laurent. He was already so glad Erasmus had not taken up the blade. There were men fleeing from their sight, but one figure was absent among the corpses and the living. Jord noticed as he parried with someone wielding a sword that neither Govart or Laurent’s uncle were among them. The Regent may have remained outside the manor, but Govart would never pass up such a chance as this. He certainly had not fled for he was familiar with what curse was upon them. Fear gripped Jord’s heart, but he was quickly surprised to see two strips of cloth come forth from the hall and tie themselves about a pair of soldier’s feet. Erasmus had brought his weapons. 

It was actually one of the most beautiful forms of combat he had ever seen. He watched as the bolts of cloth used themselves to cocoon soldiers rather than cut them down, strips of silk tripping mens ankles, and meshes of shear tightening binding his opponents. It was almost like watching a dance of colors. Orlant and Paschal were doing their share and Jord could only pray Erasmus avoided the sight of blood on the ground. These men did not deserve this battle. Jord was shocked though as something connected with his blade and he was forcibly thrown from the weapon. His spirit fell out upon the stairs and though he felt no pain from that there was a ringing in his ears from the removal. 

How had such a thing happened? He had never been forced from his possession of a weapon before. He was given his answer as the thin and darkly robed form of The Crow stood over him with his ghastly pale hand outstretched towards him. The fighting was beginning to subside, but Erasmus, Orlant, and Jord were still fighting what twenty men remained of The Regent’s force from those who had not already fled. 

The Crow simply said, “You’re in my way.” 

Jord watched as a lightning like bolt of magic struck out from his hand and impacted with his spectral form. A horrid cry of pain tore through Jord because for the first time in years he could truly feel agony in his human body. 

“I don’t know why I even included insects like you in my curse. Perhaps as entertainment, but the game is up and you are no longer needed. Think of this as mercy considering Laurent could not save you.” The Crow said. 

He was destroying him. Jord was going to die upon these manor stairs in a battle he thought he had no chance of dying in. Would The Crow step up these steps and kill Laurent himself? Had he given up on the curse? Or did he need to reach Laurent for a even darker and more sinister purpose? Jord could see the twisted smirk engrained on his face from beneath his hood and his vision began to blacken. His cries were growing weak and he felt as if he form were waning. He faintly heard a familiar voice call his name before his throat could not find another sound within him. Death was upon him. 

Just as he thought he would disappear entirely, a lithe form slammed into The Crow sending him into the banister with a sickening crack and to fall down upon the floor. Jord looked weakly over and gasped as blood began to gather about his crown. He was dead, or bound to likely die soon because no one here would be willing to treat the head injury. He looked to see his rescuer standing over his body and found himself enraptured with green eyes full of relief and concern. 

“Aimeric..” 

“Jord!” He rushed forward, he tried to grasp him but found that his hands could find no solidity. “Oh, what did he do to you? I thought you dead.” 

“I almost was..” He rasped, chuckling lightly. “But you saved me.” 

“I wish I could kiss you.” Aimeric said, tears gathering in his eyes. 

“How did you-?” 

“He brought me here.” Aimeric said, pointing to a large figure who cut down the last standing soldier. Jord gasped as Damen stepped into the light and the dangerous feeling of hope flooded into his heart. Nicaise was beside him, wielding a dagger and a strangely familiar woman with Golden Wings sitting upon her shoulder. 

“You…you came back for him.” Jord said.

“I am sorry for losing my faith, but Laurent’s time draws close. Where is he? And where is Govart and his uncle?” Damen asked. 

“Govart and his uncle disappeared in the battle.” Jord said. “They are not among the dead.” Fear flooded into everyone’s eyes. Damen wasted no time. Aimeric stayed there with Jord’s form and Nicaise moved to help, but Paschal stepped in front of him. 

“Damen must be the one to do this.” Paschal said. Nicaise’s face struggled with helplessness and restraint, but he stayed there watching as Damen disappeared up the stairs. They all looked to the Crow’s body. It was still. Nicaise stepped over towards it and moved to turn it over, but the second his hand touched his shoulder he turned and gripped his wrist in a shockingly strong grip for such a sickly form. Nicaise cried out in pain as he could feel the delicate bones in his wrist snapping from the force and he was thrown violently across the floor at Jord and Aimeric’s feet. 

“You fool!” His voice echoed about them and was distorted with what one might imagine as demon’s voice. “A pathetic mortal like you could never destroy me! I am beyond you! I am this land’s death incarnate!” Aimeric gathered Nicaise up in his arms who was reeling from the blow and tried to shield him as the Crow’s form grew into a towering mass of red and black with bleeding eyes. Jord weakly placed himself between them, but a wave of his hand and all the spirits of the mansion were forced back against the walls with an invisible factor keeping them in place. “You will pay for what you did. For having the audacity to try and kill me, I will leave nothing of you behind to mourn!” 

The energy gathered within his hands and Aimeric cradled Nicaise as closely as he could with his body backed up tightly against the bannister. The bolt struck forward upon the halfway point of its journey the woman stepped between the magic and the boys. She raised her hand with her palm flat and absorbed the strike into herself with an opening shaped like a sparrow. Once it was enclosed within her palm, she grimaced with pain for having to interact with such dark magic but her eyes brimmed with intensity. 

“You and I have not sparred in a long time, Crow.” She hissed. “You like defenseless boys as your opponents, but why not face me?” She opened his hand once more and redirected his own magic back towards him, but now it shined with a blue hue of her own power. The Crow narrowly avoided the bolt, but it clearly singed his hip causing him to cry out in pain. His face fell aghast once he gathered himself and looked upon her. 

“You are the only one here I do not wish to hurt, but if you stand between me and completing this curse then I will be forced to forget that I loved you.” He hissed, but he grimaced and looking down in shock at his bleeding side. “Why am I not healing? The curse-!” 

“-Is weakening.” Circe finished. “And so is your power. You will be nothing, but a withered husk by the end of this night.” 

Rage flared within the Crow’s eyes. “I did all this for you! I freed you of him! I took you from that place where he locked you away from me and forced his spawn upon you! You prevent me from avenging our love!” 

“You speak of a past I do not know because you stole it from my memory!” She exclaimed, frustration bleeding into her voice. “If my life had been so miserable with this man and these children you speak of, why erase it from my mind? But I do know one thing…no matter what kind of past we may have shared, it matters not.” 

“Why doesn’t it matter?” The Crow hissed. 

“Because I could never love you.” 

Something broke inside him because in a demonic scream his entire form bled out raw magic and gathered within his palms. He threw it towards her and fear shined in her eyes just before it hit her. Images of a husband wearing a crown, a blonde boy, and a blue eyed baby flash before her eyes and then the magic struck her and her world fell black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god that is done. My concern for this chapter is that I may be laying it to heavy in how defeated Laurent is acting, but I felt it appropriate for this setting and with a death sentence on his humanity hanging over his head. Considering Laurent talks about how he starting to have trouble thinking and speaking like a man would cause him to be more frightened than actual death itself. I could be wrong, but it is just my take. Also, happy Jord and Aimeric. Also, Circe...(I know it is obvious) her dialogue was fun to write. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	18. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I would like to thank fallenidol_453 for editing this chapter for me. I'm under a lot of stress right now and they were kind of enough to revise it for me. Thank you so much!!! (pssssst, they are also a really talented writer) 
> 
> Also, this was originally a longer chapter, but we came to the conclusion it would be better to split it into two. So the next one will not have nearly as long of a wait. I really hope you enjoy it!

Laurent had watched from the balcony as the gates were battered down in a resounding clamor. He sat upon the bench where he and Damen had last spoke, gripping Auguste’s circlet tightly in his hands. His gaze fell upon the swarming men that poured through the gates like water from a broken dam. There was merciful death in the multitude. Laurent wished he could find the will not to give into his doom. It had never been in his nature to sit back and allow for his misfortunate fate get the better of him, but his entire being was consumed with a weight of hopelessness. This was not something he could fix himself. His fate laid in the hands of someone other than himself and that was difficult for him. It was especially difficult when he needed someone to fall in love with him. It was even more difficult when he loved said person and knowing he would die with Damen miles away. 

He wondered why he had not fallen so deeply in despair such as this before. It had felt like a death sentence when he learned the cure. Emotional or physical love was not something Laurent had foreseen in his future with or without the curse. He preferred a life with reliance upon his own strength and not strength based off a bond with someone. No, bonds could be severed too easily. He learned that at Marlas and yet he felt frustrated for allowing himself to feel something for Damen. He had been the one to cut the ties, but he had done it for the best. He had done it because he loved Damen. 

At the thought of fond and bitter memories, Laurent clutched his hand to his heart. It was as if his cursed body were trying to force him upon his wings to go and find Damen. His soul was screaming at him to sail upon the wind, find Damen, and confess these deep feelings he possessed. He could not bring himself to obey this bellowing demand. He had made his choice and he had chosen doom. Besides, he could not bear to see the pity in Damen’s eyes even if he did confess. Would he have respectfully rejected Laurent? Or would Laurent have been forced to feel a kiss produced out of pity and find nothing changed? That would have truly destroyed him. 

No, this was better. Perhaps once Laurent was dead then Jord, Erasmus, Orlant, and Paschal would be free. It was a hopeful thought. He would face his death head on and without hesitation if it meant saving them. He liked to think it was bravery, but a voice in his mind hissed cowardice. Was he such a craven if he embraced death so he would not be forced to spend his days in the body of a monster? He could not bring himself to ponder the question very long. His thoughts were beginning to run together, his vision was changing from the perception of a man, and even his haggard breaths were beginning to be overlaid with growling deep from within his very core. 

He clutched Auguste’s crown tighter in his hands to remind himself of who he truly was. The circlet forewarned him against listening to the hissing whispers in his mind so that he could die as Prince Laurent of Vere. It was something concrete that tied himself to the people who he cared for. This was the diadem that both Auguste and Damen had worn. The reflection he saw within its diligently kept shine was not welcome and only served to further plummet his spirits, but nonetheless, it performed the task needed of it. Laurent ran his fingers across the golden-winged design before he held it to his heart and continued to desperately cling to humanity. 

The front doors eventually broke and Laurent expected for arrows to train themselves upon him at any given moment. But instead, he heard the screams and sounds of combat beneath him. He gave a light chuckle and covered his eyes with his palm. So Jord had not been exaggerating in his promise to protect Laurent. He did not know whether or not to feel honored or angered. He sighed and collapsed back on the bench where he had watched the gate ever since Damen had left. He had not watched with the hope he would return. He did not know exactly why he did watch the gate, but nonetheless, it gave him comfort. Perhaps he was unknowingly tormenting himself, but he could not help what his mind imagined. He envisioned Damen riding through those gates, Laurent going out to meet him, and the moment they touch Damen pulls him into a breathless kiss that restores his humanity. Laurent does not know how his transformation back into a human would have worked. Would he have been forced to slowly shift back into a man? His thoughts were broken as he heard his door creak open and Laurent was not shocked to see his uncle and Govart standing there. His uncle looked amusingly frustrated while Govart appeared incredibly pleased with his task at hand. 

“Your band of ghosts could not save you, dragon bitch.” Govart laughed, crossing the room to stand over Laurent. “You should thank me. This is a mercy killing.” 

“Let me guess..” Laurent chuckled, mirthlessly. He shifted his gaze towards his uncle. “One last gift from an uncle to a nephew?” 

“Laurent, your existence has become a danger to Vere itself.” The Regent said. “I am making the difficult decision of ending your life here.” 

“Uncle, I am at death’s door. I would be refreshed with some honesty in the face of such finality.” Laurent said. A small smile fell on his uncle’s face and he shook his head, taking a step towards his nephew. 

“Oh Laurent, your tongue has always been one dipped in poison. I would have expected some humility for someone close to defeat. But why should I have expected anything different when you have never had difficulty being defiant.” He said. 

“Ah yes! The audacity of me, the rightful heir, to have existed in the palace.” Laurent offered a withered look towards his uncle. “Don’t try to justify what you have done, uncle. Or maybe you should attempt it, it will offer me something to be amused with as I perish.” Govart landed a hard strike upon Laurent’s cheek and the prince had to restrain every urge in his body not to slice open Govart’s throat with his claws. There was a primal instinct that had developed within him. It was as if another soul inside of him were instructing him as to what he needed to do. His own soul told him Govart possessed the blade that would end his suffering and the beastly soul was roaring to attack. It only grew louder when Govart kicked his body and caused Laurent to fall from the bench and hit the floor of the balcony.

Auguste’s crown clattered and rolled across the floor into the shadows away from Laurent’s outstretched hand. He did not have the time to retrieve the comfort as Govart wrenched him up and he felt his uncle’s cold hand grip him by his chin. The beast’s soul was screaming now inside him. It recognized this to be its host’s most feared enemy. It knew his uncle to be the one who had caused him so much pain. It sought to end him. 

“You were such a lovely child. Shame you had to become such a monstrous man.” The Regent sighed. “Kill him.” Laurent felt his body thrown back against the railing and gasped from the hard smack against his back. Govart landed a blow directly to his cheek and that sent Laurent’s mind spinning worse than it was before. God, the beast was so loud. Govart’s laughter echoed around him, mixed with the demands of the monster. As he clutched the balcony for support, he felt Govart wrench him up by the throat and thrust him forward. 

“What’s the matter, Laurent?” Govart jeered, dangling Laurent’s now bleeding form over the edge of the balcony. “Too kind and true to fight back?” Laurent could open his wings if Govart dropped him, but he doubted he would. Govart though wrenched him back into the room and slammed him back into his desk before he took a dagger from his belt and stabbed it into the crook of Laurent’s wing. He cried out in pain but found himself pinned down lest he risk ripping the wing off. He did not wish to die like that. 

“Kill him now!” The Regent ordered. “Stop wasting time!” 

“I will kill him, but I want to savor this.” Govart chuckled, unsheathing his sword and leaning over where Laurent laid with pain etched into his expression. He placed the sword at Laurent’s neck with the threat hanging clearly though Laurent willed his face to be stone cold. “I promised Damianos that I would bring him your head so you two could be together again. I cannot break my promise, can I?” 

“Damen..?” Laurent said. Why had Govart come in contact with Damen? He was supposed to be in Ios! “What did you do?” Laurent hissed. “What did you do to Damen?” He roared, the beastly distortion mixing within his voice. Govart pinned him down by his other shoulder but found Laurent’s body had a last wind of strength but it was not enough to free himself. “What did you do?” 

“Your sweet prince..” Govart growled out as he finally pinned Laurent down. “..defended you with such fervor. He tried to rescue the boy but failed. He tried to prove to the council you were alive, but failed. No doubt, he is writhing in his chains in an attempt to break free and save you, but he will fail. I will bring him your head and watch the despair of his failure consume him.” 

“He is of no consequence once I am dead, release him upon your return!” Laurent commanded, his eyes narrowed and full of fierce intensity. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I will release him.” Govart chuckled. “I will release his soul when I take that barbarian’s head.” 

Laurent’s eyes began to glow and in a moment of great strength, he pushed Govart off of him with enough force that the man slammed into the wall across the room. Laurent ripped the dagger out of his wing and winced as he watched the blood spill down the appendage. Laurent felt dizzy for a moment and fell upon his knees as his vision began to swim. Nausea was consuming him and he retched though it was in vain as he had nothing on his stomach to force up. It felt like something inside of him was struggling to break through. Laurent could see through his blurring vision the glint of a sword near his neck. He weakly looked up at Govart who now looked truly angry. 

“Allow me to reunite you with your brother.” He said, raising his sword up. One swing and it would be over. Laurent wanted to find that inhuman strength he had just possessed, but the pain was overwhelming. He needed to do something, but his mind could not find what it was. He could not lay down and die now. He needed to save Damen! Just as Laurent thought his demise was upon him, he heard a sweetly familiar voice ring through his chambers. He turned his eyes up, blurred with tears but he knew that face. At that moment, it was the most beautiful visage he had ever seen. 

There was Damen, holding a dagger to his uncle’s throat. Laurent felt himself breathe out with relief and cover his mouth as he tried to regain his breath. His vision was focusing in on him directly. He was the most important thing to him right then. Even the beast recognized that to be true. 

“Step away from Laurent or the false king dies.” Damen said, pressing the blade against the Regent’s throat. Govart snarled, harshly gripping Laurent by one of the horns that had appeared since Damen was gone and wrenched Laurent against him. Damen’s eyes narrowed, brimming with fury as he let the knife bleed the Regent ever so slightly. “Trade places with me and I will release him.” Damen instructed. 

Laurent could feel the beast inside him become pleased at the sight of his seemingly immovable uncle bleed like a mortal man. It was ironic. Laurent who had been cursed as a monster had always seen his uncle as the inhuman one. Laurent looked up at Govart and saw the man had lowered his sword with reluctance.

“Last time you and I were involved in a situation like this you failed to make your escape.” Govart taunted. 

“Last time, you were the one beneath Nicaise’s dagger.” Damen returned the favor, reminding the man exactly at whose mercy had once been. “And this time, you are the ones intruding.” Damen said. Govart growled deep in his throat, but took a careful step away from Laurent and Damen took one in return. They followed each other’s movements until they had nearly turned to the opposite sides of the room. Damen still had the Regent under his knife, but now he was standing beside Laurent’s kneeling form and Govart was in front of the door. Damen saw his opportunity and thrust the Regent at Govart, put away the dagger, and unsheathed his sword. He took up a protective stance in front of Laurent and narrowed his eyes at the enemies before him. 

“You do not understand what he is going to become!” The Regent exclaimed. “He is not only the doom of Vere, but the doom of Akielos, Patras, Vask, and all lands that are within his reach.” 

“Get out.” Damen said, unwavering. The Regent made a noise of indignation before turning towards the door and Govart following behind him. Damen did not lower his guard, but he carefully knelt down beside Laurent and moved him so his weakened body laid against his chest. Laurent was smiling weakly up at Damen, yellow eyes bleary with tears, and his body was wracked with tremors. “Laurent, what is happening?”

“You came back.” Laurent said, a tear slipping down his cheek. “You…really came back.” 

“Of course, I did.” Damen said, cradling his head in his arms. “Everything is going to be alright.” 

“Damen…kill me.” Laurent said. Damen was visibly shaken from those words and he shook his head furiously. 

“No, you’re not going to die here.” Damen said. He cupped Laurent’s cheek and could feel the subtle ridges in the scales under his palm. Laurent’s skin, which was usually so cool, was burning beneath his touch. 

“Damen, he is right. I am…going to lose control.” Laurent said, his voice pained and his grip on Damen’s hand tightening as another wave of nausea and a push from the beast within rolled over him. “There is a monster inside me. A fire…is trying to force its way out of me. I do not..want to become a mindless monster. If I am to die…I want to die by your hand. Please..” 

Damen choked out a sob. “No, everyone said I could free you. There has to be another way.” Damen thought for a moment that if this was to be Laurent’s final night then this could be the last chance they have to confess their feelings. “I am not going to let you die.” He promised, drawing Laurent in to him. Damen and Laurent’s lips were within inches of each other. There was an invisible force seeming to draw them together, but nothing within Damen fought the pull. Damen had considered these feelings, but it felt so real to him now. Laurent meant more to him than a prince in need of saving. This deep and intense feeling could only be one thing, but Damen could not form it on his tongue.

Just before their lips met, a sharp pain tore through Damen’s back. He cried out and turned behind him and saw Govart, his eyes were pitch black and he had driven his sword into Damen’s back. Damen looked to Laurent whose eyes and grown wide and wild at the sight of the blade revealing itself from Damen’s front. Blood began to drip through the wound and stain Laurent’s face as they both reeled from shock. Damen’s body fell limp and Laurent struggled to hold him aloft as Govart ripped the blade free. Damen found words could not form on his tongue as blood began to rise and dribble on his lips. 

“No!” Laurent exclaimed, holding him close and sobs caught in his voice. “It was not supposed to be you…It was supposed to be me!” He cried, rocking Damen’s body in arms as both of them could feel the creeping cold fall over him. But Damen felt true fear grip his heart as Laurent turned his eyes upon Govart and saw they were glowing with a mystical, intense rage. “You…you killed him. Instead of killing me, you killed me.” He growled out, his voice distorting once more. Laurent laid Damen down gently upon the floor and he rose to his feet, his previous weakness seeming to have fled from his body. Govart did not move from where he stood even has he clutched the bloodied dagger, his eyes blank and black, and not flinching under Laurent’s startling gaze. Something was wrong with him. 

Laurent walked towards Govart. Damen laid there and for the first time since he saw the prince in the dungeon, he was frightened of him. He walked slowly with eerily calm, murderous intent in every step and power rolled off his form that Damen could feel. Laurent stopped in front of Govart and the moment he was within his reach the blackness escaped from his eyes and Govart’s form shifted as if he was been pushed. He looked down at the dagger in his hands, towards Damen’s bleeding body, and Laurent. 

“I didn’t-“ 

“You killed him!” Laurent roared, pulling back his claws and swiping them across Govart’s throat. They sliced through his skin with ease and left a clean cut that left the man to stand there in shock before he began to choke. Govart pressed his palms against his bleeding neck, but it was futile with how deeply Laurent had slashed into the skin. He fell on his knees and his eyes were wide with the realization of his own demise. As Govart continued to choke, a horrifying laugh rippled through the air and behind Govart the shadow like figure appeared of The Crow. 

“The prince has spilled blood!” He exclaimed, spreading open his arms and opening his clenched fists to unveil his spindly fingers. “The dragon is free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is complete so I am going to give it a few last minute revisions before I post it, but it will not be long before I post it. I don't know what final comments to make on this other than I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably have way more to say in the next chapter! Till then!
> 
> also, thanks again to fallen_idol453 for the editing help!


	19. The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, see I said it wouldn't take long to post the next chapter. Honestly, I just ate my dinner in between posting the chapters. So, yay! I finally made it to the big part of the story! This was originally one big chapter with the last chapter being the first part, but it was split into two for organization's sake. I hope they do not come off as short because of this. 
> 
> Once again I want to thank Fallen_idol453 for revising this chapter for me because they are awesome and helped me a lot! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it!

_ “The prince has spilled blood!” He exclaimed, spreading open his arms and opening his clenched fists to unveil his spindly fingers. “The dragon is free.”  _

A sharp, intense pain tore through Laurent’s skull. He doubled over and clutched at his head as screams tore from his throat, but they began to mix with the inhuman roar of a dragon. Damen forced himself up on his elbow, clinging to his last sliver of life as he pressed his palm against his wound and watched as Laurent’s form began to become enveloped in a familiar light. It was the same light he had seen the day Laurent grew his wings. He was transforming, but instead of a new feature, Laurent’s entire form was growing. Damen tried to force himself to his feet to follow after Laurent as the prince moved out onto the balcony, but a boot pressed down on his back and forced him to the ground. He narrowed his eyes up at the Crow as the watched Laurent’s agonizing form with a pleased smile on his face. 

“I should thank you, Damianos.” The Crow said. “I could never have gotten him to fight if it weren’t for you. It has been fun, but the game is mine.” He moved off his boot and stepped towards the balcony, standing before Laurent’s entirely glowing and growing form. 

He began to speak in a tongue that Damen did not know, but as he finished the spell there was a blinding light that ruptured from Laurent and Damen was forced to shield his eyes. He fell limp upon the floor of Laurent’s chambers, the last of his strength waning as death was coming to take him. He could not die here. Not before Laurent was saved. If he did nothing then Laurent’s humanity would disappear and the man Laurent is would die with it. Damen had a promise to keep. He was calling out to the bird without even realizing he was doing so. This secret ability he had found within himself formed the call upon his lips from he single circulating thought to save Laurent. A small shadow fell over him and he looked up to see the owl that had saved his father. He did not even have to ask before a tear fell upon his wound and his hurts began to disappear. Damen felt the rush of healing within him that he had observed of his father. It had been so sudden, but now he did not feel the pain of the wound. 

“Thank you..” He whispered to the owl as he rose to his feet and gasped as what he saw from the balcony. 

The light was beginning to fade from where Laurent’s once natural size had been, but now it was beyond anything Damen had ever seen. His form had grown larger than the reach of the ceiling and so he could see as the light fell away from his form an inhuman body. Huge claws clutched as the floor and hung off the walls of the manor as the balcony could not support such weight. His wingspan was longer than the horizontal span of the manor, and down his back was a line of crystal like spikes. The same material form the spade of a powerful tail. 

“Laurent!” Damen exclaimed, and the moment he did the head of a dragon lowered down and Damen fell back at the sight of him. It had the horns from before, the same glowing golden eyes, and as it growled it revealed rows of razor sharp teeth. Beside him the Crow stood, his arms behind him and a unwavering smirk upon his features. 

“Behold, your beloved prince!” The Crow exclaimed. “Midnight is within an hour, Damianos and as it passes so does Laurent’s soul into my possession. But even as what remains of him dwells within the beast, he obeys my commands. I am the creator of the beast and therefore it recognizes me as its master. I do not know what magic you have come to possess that has healed your wounds, but it is for naught. For I have a wonderful first command for my dragon before I send him to lay waste to Arles, Ios, and everything kingdom of pompous royals who looked down on me.” 

“Laurent, don’t listen to him!” Damen exclaimed, trying to rush towards him but Laurent snarled at him and let out a deep growl before Damen could get any closer. “Laurent, it is me. Damen..”

“Laurent, kill Damianos.” The Crow commanded. Laurent’s eyes fell on Damen and before the dragon could move towards him Damen sprinted for the door. He moved as quickly as he could down the stairs as a horrible roar ripped through the air and echoed through the manor. As he arrived at the foyer, where everyone looked confused and towards him. Circe laid on the ground with Paschal tending to her from an obvious struggle. He wasted no time in explaining. He quickly picked Circe up   in one of his arms before using his hand to wrench up Nicaise and Aimeric in his grasp and bolt out the doors. His question was answered as Laurent, unable to fit within the doors and corridors at his dragon size, came barreling through the manor and tearing down the structure as he did. Damen knew the others would be okay because it would pass through their forms, but once they were upon the front lawn he fell forward and turned in shock as Laurent, in a form of a giant blue dragon stood over the remains of the manor that had held him prisoner for years. 

“What is that?” Nicaise exclaimed, now resting his wrist in a sling that Paschal must have prepared while Damen had been above. 

“It’s Laurent!” Damen said. Nicaise and Aimeric’s heads whipped towards him in shock, but he wasted no time to explain. “Take Circe, get somewhere safe. He is after me. Midnight is not here yet so Laurent has a chance.” 

“You are insane!” Nicaise exclaimed. Aimeric took Circe into his arms before taking Nicaise’s hand and did as he commanded. The boy struggled to go back, but Aimeric was unrelenting in his grip. If anyone had a chance of defeating a dragon then it was Damianos. Damen unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Laurent hesitantly. The dragon saw the threat and hunkered down to protect where his tough scales could not defend him under his belly, but to his surprise Damen threw the sword aside. Laurent’s eyes widened as it watched the sword land upon the grass. 

“I won’t hurt you, Laurent.” Damen said. “I promised you that you would not die tonight and I intend to keep that promise.” 

The dragon bristled before it charged at Damen, snapping his jaws to consume him but the prince moved out of the way. He looked towards where Nicaise and Aimeric had fled into the wood and sprinted in the other direction. The small space of the trees would not stop Laurent, but he hoped it would slow him down. He heard a sharp roar from where the remains of the manor laid and when he turned he could see a approaching glow. He quickly dove behind a large mass of rock and managed to settle into safety just before the dragon fire poured past him and he watched as the inferno blazed and consumed all the life in its path. Damen stiffened when he realized he was not alone and saw The Regent pressed against the rock. If Damen’s life were not in imminent danger then he might have been amused by the fear in his eyes. 

“I told you this would happen!” The Regent snapped. Damen did not respond and instead peered out from the rock and gasped seeing the charred and blackened path from Laurent’s fire. The Crow’s sickening laugh echoed around him and Damen could see the man was now standing upon Laurent’s shoulders and observing the destruction with first hand view. 

“Are you dead yet, Damianos?” The Crow called, cackling. As the dragon grew, close Damen jolted from the force of his steps causing the ground to shake. He pressed himself against the rock waiting for the last minute to run, but he did take the moment to enjoy how terrified Laurent’s uncle looked. The man’s greatest weapon had always been his tongue so in a battle such as this he clearly had no means to defend himself. He had no men, no weapon, and no means to challenge Laurent’s authority when his form was that of a dragon who did not speak the tongue of man. Damen listened closely and the moment he knew Laurent had taken the closest step he wound, he turned around off the side of the rock and sprinted back through the woods. This only seemed to amuse the Crow further. Damen pressed himself against one of the trees of the front line so he could escape if Laurent bellowed another breath of flames, but he saw the dragon return out into the clearing and within his claws he had his uncle. 

Damen did not know what exactly he should do. Laurent had within his grasp one of the men who had caused him so much suffering. Should Damen just let him kill his uncle? Laurent was growling at his form, baring his teeth, and fire boiling up within his throat. Damen wished that they could both be free of him now, but he knew this was not how it needed to happen. The Regent needed to publicly face his crimes or face death under Laurent’s sword as a man in possession of his own free will. If he allowed Laurent to do this then he would only lose his soul further. 

Damen took up the nearest rock he could and mentally promised that he would apologize to Laurent for this later, but he stepped out and threw the rock. It hit Laurent in the side of the head, but at his size it did nothing more than annoy him but it did what Damen wanted. His attention was once more on Damen where the Crow’s order had been originated. Well, one thing that gave Damen hope was that Laurent had strayed from his orders and that meant his true self dwelled within the dragon.

He dropped his uncle before he moved towards Damen. The fire that had been boiling up his throat was preparing to be unleashed, but Damen broke into a run before the fire touched him. As Laurent’s opened his jaws, the pillar of fire broke out and scorched the ground where Damen had just been and turned his head to try and catch him. Damen could feel the heat upon his back as the speed was beginning to catch up with him. His sights was set upon the very lake that had once been his doom. He prayed it would be his savior now. Just before Laurent’s fire consumed him, he dove down into the waters and watched from above as the fire passed over the water. He could not stay under forever, but he could not keep running from Laurent. He needed to find a way to reach the man inside. 

The need for breath burned inside his chest and once he broke the surface he could see Laurent peering down into the water at him. But something about the image gave Laurent pause. Damen in the lake made his features lose their rigid fury and curiosity bloom into his slitted eyes. He leaned down to where his broad snout was peering down into the water. His focus transferred from Damen to his reflection. 

“What are you waiting for?” The Crow exclaimed, glaring at Laurent as he peered at striking familiar scene. “I gave you an order!” 

Hope spilled into Damen’s features as he swam closer to him and raised his palm gently in hopes to calm him. His hand was just about to touch his snout when a flaming string of raw magic, forming a shape of a whip cracked against Laurent’s back and the calm that had been there before was replaced with anger. Somehow his distraction had broken the command to kill Damen and Laurent stood there, snarling and waiting for an order.

“You stupid beast!” The Crow exclaimed. “Kill Dami-“ His order was cut short when the screech of an eagle filled the air and Golden Wings swooped down digging his talons into the Crow’s shoulder and effectively pushing him off of Laurent’s back. 

He landed with a harsh thud against the ground and left Laurent there confused and peering around. Damen pushed himself out of the lake and Auguste landed in front of him and in his beak he had the circlet that Damen had worn the night he and Laurent had danced together. 

“Thank you, Auguste.” Damen said, with a gentle smile before he took it into his hands. He approached Laurent’s massive form, who was peering at the Crow’s writhing form, shivering from the cold but also from the fear that those massive jaws could end him with lethal swiftness. Laurent’s attention was diverted towards Damen and he gave a warning growl as he approached, but Damen did not waver. He took the crown in his palm and lifted it up into his hands. Laurent peered down at the crown with the same curiosity filling his eyes as he inspected and sniffed at the crown. “Do you remember, Laurent?” Damen asked, tenderness etched into every word. Laurent’s eyes turned up at him. “I wore this the night we held the ball. The night we came to know and break each other’s hearts. Golden Wings gave me it to wear. You danced with all the grace and elegance of a king. I held you in my arms that night and I was wearing this crown.” Realization was beginning to dawn in those golden eyes. “I was wearing your brother’s crown.” 

A whimper of grief tore from Laurent’s throat and he blinked his eyes frantically as if he was becoming aware of himself and his surrounding. He looked around with panic seeping into his features and his gaze settled on Damen. The sound he was making caused for tears to prick at Damen’s eyes. When Damen had been a child, Theomedes had told him legends of dragons and he remembered what he said of a dragon’s tears. It was always said that when a man heard a dragon cry that he would not be able to help but shed a tear himself. A dragon’s cries was counted to be among the saddest and yet most hauntingly beautiful sounds a mortal could experience in his life. Damen was coming to realize the legends were true. 

In a sudden rush of emotion, Laurent lunged forward and enclosed Damen in one of his claws lifting him up into the air and for his stomach to drop with fear. Laurent checked to see Damen still had the circlet clutched in his hand and with a powerful flap of his wings he took to the air. Damen looked down and could see Nicaise and Aimeric emerging from the wood and staring up in shock as Laurent flew towards Arles. Fear seized Damen’s heart as he realized what Laurent was doing. In the haze of his mind, he was trying to find what was familiar to him like Damen and the crown. He wanted to go home. 

“Laurent!” Damen exclaimed, looking up at the magnificent dragon and staring off where he could see the towers of the palace in the distance. “Laurent, they will kill you! Laurent, please don’t go!” 

The dragon seemed to not hear him because he pressed on. Damen looked down at the shocked spectators as a creature of their storybooks unveiled itself from the tree line and enveloped them in his startling shadow. The alarming bell had begun to ring to inform the citizens and soldiers to the dangers but Laurent was ignoring them all. His eyes were trained on the tomb where he had met Golden Wings and where his brother’s body was laid to rest. Damen gave a cry of alarm at the sight of approaching soldiers. Laurent could defend himself, but his focus was trained upon the tomb. He set Damen down with surprisingly gentleness and turned, making a noise of encouragement at when the first spear struck. 

“He won’t hurt you! He just wants to-!” Damen cried, watching in horror as another spear sunk into the web of his wing.

Laurent turned snarling at the solider, but another soldier fired a crossbow at Laurent and the bolt sunk into the crook of his wing causing the dragon to cry out again. Red blood contrasted starkly against the blue scales. Damen jumped to his feet and tried to fight the men away from Laurent, but they were overwhelmingly outnumbered. Damen knew Laurent had regained his senses somewhat and the human rational was telling him not to harm these soldiers that would become his doom. Ropes were thrown across Laurent’s form and the soldiers forced him to the ground. He broke through them at first, but as their efforts continued and Laurent’s blood loss increased Damen could see the weakness gathering Laurent’s eyes. The dragon was finally forced down to the ground with his claws forced to the ground with multiple ropes and stakes. One bold soldier even managed to muzzle Laurent’s jaw by binding it shut with the cord. Damen felt his arms wrenched behind his back and watched with horror as one after another the soldiers sunk their spears into Laurent who could offer no defense. 

“He’s your prince! He is Prince Laurent! Laurent!” Damen desperately yelled. Laurent’s pained filled cries filled the air and after the long period of brutality, the dragon finally collapsed. “No!” Damen cried, wrenching himself free and sprinting to the prince. He fell upon his knees beside Laurent and felt grief and guilt overwhelming him as the prince laid there with pain etched into his features and blood spilling out beneath him. Damen furiously ripped a dagger from one of the soldier's belt, but before they could stop him he cut Laurent’s ropes loose. 

“You’re going to free the beast!” A soldier exclaimed. 

Damen turned with startling speed and had the dagger to the man’s throat. “He…is not a beast.” He hissed. “Besides..you already killed him.” 

Damen released the solider and returned to freeing Laurent of the ropes and finally cut the muzzle of his jaws before kneeling down next to him. Laurent was looking at him with clarity and Damen gave a cry of frustration at the unfairness of it all. Why was it that Laurent regained the senses of a man on the brink of death? Damen settled Laurent’s head into his lap the best he could despite the weight and he gently caressed the scales to offer what little comfort he could. He saw footsteps approaching him and recognized their exclamations to be Nicaise and Aimeric. 

They knelt down beside Laurent and tears began to roll from Nicaise’s eyes, it was not long before he had his face buried in Aimeric’s chest. Behind them, Damen curled his lip up in anger at the sight of the RegentA heart wrenching eagle’s cry tore through the air and Damen watched Auguste land in front of Laurent with a frantic expression turning between him and Damen. He could only shake his head in silent apology before he watched the eagle lay his head against Laurent’s. Hot tears streamed down Damen’s cheeks as a weak, eerily human smile settled onto Laurent’s face. 

“This is not what was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be in time. I was supposed to save you. I’m so sorry, Laurent.” Damen sobbed. “I failed you.”

Laurent could offer no verbal response, but his good wing lifted and pressed itself against Damen’s back. Damen recognized it as a final embrace and his tears only were hastened as he pressed his forehead against Laurent’s. It was clear to him what Laurent was saying even without words. Damen had just been a fool to wait this long to tell him that he felt the same. It would haunt him forever if he at least did not say it now to Laurent as he died. He looked up with his tear filled eyes and took his face into his hands. He leaned forward a laid a gentle kiss between Laurent’s eyes and watched as tears began to spill from his slitted eyes. 

Damen parted his lips to speak it, but just as the words formed on his tongue Laurent’s eyes grew heavy and his body fell limp in Damen’s embrace. 

“No! No! You can’t die! I didn’t get to tell you!” Damen laid himself across Laurent’s body as sobs wracked his body. “Please don’t leave me… _I love you_.” 

The moon then settled into the height of midnight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH, bet you didn't see that coming....yeah you all knew that was going to happen, but I hope you enjoy the angst nonetheless. When it comes to me offering hints and foreshadowing...subtlety is not my strength so here is to knowing what is going to happen and hopefully being relieved when it does! :,D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll have the last chapter??? (probably not bc I lowkey have an idea for an epilogue but we'll see if I have the time) written sooner than this one took. This chapter has been written for a while, but I wanted it to be well done so I revised it like ten times and inlisted fallen_idol453 who gave me wonderful help in fixing key flaws I have in my writing. 
> 
> so let me know what you thought! your sweet feedback always makes me feel ten times better!


	20. The Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAAAAAAAAAAAST 
> 
> welcome back it has been so long! Once again I want to thank Fallen_idol453 for revising this chapter for me because they are awesome and helped me a lot!
> 
> And yes, I have finally gotten to my favorite part that I have been dying to write. So here we are....at the end of all things... 
> 
> Also, I highly recommend playing the "Transformation" score from Beauty and the Beast because....spoiler alert it is appropriate. :,)

“I wish I could have told him the truth before I go.” 

 

_ A little sparrow hopped about the forest floor desperately trying to escape the monster pursuing him. All he could remember was that there was a terrible dragon after him and that he needed to find his family. His wing dragged uselessly behind him. It had been injured somehow and therefore prevented him from taking flight. His eyes glanced up through the trees and could see flocks of birds soaring through the sky. He tweeted and begged for one to take him with them, but his cries were ignored.  _

 

_ A shadow flew over the sparrow. He could see now from one of the tree branches a crow staring down at him from above. Its beady eyes burning into him with the intent of a hunter. The sparrow had been taught to not fear from crows so it remained still and tweeted again for help from this arrival. The crow voiced a caw and suddenly more beady eyes appeared around the sparrow and surrounded the small songbird. The sparrow voiced his pleas again, but the crows only stared down at him. The original bird cawed again and they all lunged forward at the apparent command with their talons outstretched. The sparrow gave a cry of shock before running as quickly as it could across the forest floor to escape them, but crows were far quicker. The sparrow cried out feeling one of the crows rip into his back causing him to fall forward. The caws almost seemed to echo as laughter around him as they surrounded him in a circle. He looked up and saw the biggest crow approaching him to deal a lethal blow.  _

 

_ Just before the talon could swipe him two birds swooped down from above and shoved the crow to the ground. The other crows dispersed in confusion and the sparrow voiced a tweet of surprise. He saw there was an eagle and a owl pinning the leader of the crows to the ground. The sparrow broke into a run again, but he soon felt his feet lift off the ground and for a moment he thought he was flying. But his broken wing was still drooped at his side and the looked up to see another sparrow had lifted him from the ground and was flying him away from danger. He sensed familiarity with this sparrow, but he did not have time to question her because the crow sped towards them and captured her in his claws. The sparrow fell from her grasp and just before he was going to make impact with the ground he felt himself enveloped in a pair of hands. He looked down and saw they were large claws with blue scales. He glanced up and recoiled in shock.  _

 

_ It was the dragon he was running from!  _

 

_ The creature was so tall that where it stood the sparrow would surely be injured if it jumped from its grasp. The sparrow tweeted as bravely as he could at the dragon, but to his surprise the serpent just stared down at him curiously. The sparrow flinched when his other claw rose to surely crush him, but then it just gently pet the sparrow on its head. Before the sparrow could voice his confusion, the swarm of crows were approaching with their chorus of caws sending tremors down the sparrow’s back. The dragon hunkered down, but did not set the sparrow down. It instead curled the sparrow up against its form to better shield him. The sparrow realized the dragon intended to protect him, not eat him. But this was the enemy he had been running from for so long. How could he now seek to keep the sparrow safe?  _

 

_ The dragon let out a ground shaking roar with caused some of the crows to flee, but the majority stayed with their leader’s command and began pecking and clawing at the dragon. The serpent swiped and knocked away the crows and caught some in its teeth, but they kept coming in an endless swarm. The sparrow gave a cry of surprise when one crow managed to injure the dragon’s eye. To his surprise, the eagle and owl returned from before and began helping the dragon fend off the their attackers. The sparrow looked up and saw the leader of the swarm still that the other sparrow in his grasp. The sparrow gave a cry of surprise when the dragon collapsed to the ground and the crow took flight to swoop in an deal the final blow. The sparrow could not let his new friend die for him so he jumped from the dragon’s claw and absorbed the blow into himself. The owl and eagle gave a cry of alarm as they watched the sparrow slam into the dragon’s cheek. The dragon still had enough strength to catch the little sparrow and pull him into his grasp. Anger flared within his eyes and the sparrow could feel a warmth begin to radiate from its skin. The owl and eagle dug their talons into the crow’s grasp. The attack surprised the bird enough to loosen its grasp on the other sparrow and let her fly free.  _

 

_ The crow fought off the eagle and owl, but just when it resumed its attack the dragon let loose its breath of fire and consumed the crow in the column of flames. The crow was reduced to a pile of ash and all the other crows fled from their sight. The sparrow felt relieved, but the blow that he had taken had been taken a hard toll to him. He could feel his world growing dim and the frightened screech from the other birds. He looked up and saw the dragon was cradling him in his claws with concern clear in its eyes.  _

 

“I always thought you were going to destroy me.” 

 

_ The dragon gently pet the sparrow again. The other sparrow swooped down and enveloped the injured sparrow in her wings. The embrace was so familiar. It was like a mother’s embrace.  _

 

“I was told you were dead.” 

 

_ The eagle landed there as well with fear in his eyes. He nudged the sparrow lightly and made a noise of concern. The sparrow could remember this golden guardian vaguely, but his luminance was returning to him.  _

 

“I saw you die.”

 

_ Then the owl came. Tears were brimming his eyes. He hooted in a gently and foreign feelings swelled up inside the sparrow. He reached out with his wing weakly and the owl returned the touch.  _

 

“I love you.” 

 

_ The owl’s tear fell upon the sparrow.  _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

Silence fell over the crowd save for the sound of Damen’s shuddered sobs. His body thrown across Laurent’s body. The pale moonlight pouring down around them with solemn illumination. 

 

But then a glimmer streaked down from above and then another until a shower of sparkling lights were surrounding their forms. Damen weakly lifted his head and saw the glow. He threw his head up towards the moon from which the steam seemed to be descending from, but he had little time to contemplate the origin because he felt Laurent’s body begin to move. It was as if the moonlight were pulling him away from the earth and away from Damen. He desperately grasped Laurent’s form to stop this magic from taking his body. It could not steal this as well. Laurent deserved to be honored in his memory and placed amongst the tomb of his family, not be left with nothing but an empty grave and hollow prayers. 

 

Damen’s strength was not enough to keep Laurent’s body with him. His face stared up into the beam with desperate tears streaming down his cheeks only set aglow in the hail of streaming lights. Damen knelt there in the ray and soon the shadow of Laurent’s uplifted body blocked him from the radiance, but soon the dragon began to form its own glow. It was not the same blaze Damen and seen emitting from him when his body transformed into the form of a dragon. That light had been garish and a torment for the eyes to bear witness to. He had been forced to turn his eyes away, but this luminance was something else entirely. He could not look away as it began to envelop Laurent’s body in its strange comfort. It breathed a warmth into the area banishing the freezing chill of death that had struck Damen to the bone. 

 

None could ignore what they saw. Damen could no longer see anything of Laurent save for a contour of the dragon’s form. All details had been washed away by the gentle and yet brilliant splendor shrouding Laurent. Damen could see through the outline growing smaller and smaller. He gave a cry of dissent because his initial thought was this was how the magic intended to take Laurent’s body. It sought to dissolve it down into nothing. It intended to leave no evidence of the curse’s sin. 

 

Then the light erupted with all the grandeur of the dawn, engulfing all within region with its radiance. Damen watched awestruck as the light almost seemed to dance about shifting into a hue of blue. It was the blue of Laurent’s eyes. The light began to compress into a shape once more. Down it came towards the ground until it was just a yard from the earth. Damen could see through the leaping glimmer the shape of a hand, feet, and shoulders. The light began to slide away as if it had been a curtain revealing pale skin upon those hands and feet. As more of the glow was shed away, Damen could see more humanity unfolded before him. What remained of the dancing light slid into the form of a cerulean cloth twisting itself about the body. Soon, the final curtain of light was ripped away revealing a familiar veil of golden hair caught in the gust of magic. 

 

The magic lowered the body down and Damen was there before any part of him could touch the ground. Damen stared at the form unblinking as this man settled down into his arms from above, dressed in blue silk, and very much human. Damen lifted a shaky hand to caress his cheek. There was a flutter in his blonde eyelashes. Damen finally found his own breath as a pair of brilliant blue eyes stared back at him. 

 

For a moment, his expression remained vacant. Damen worried for a moment that this was not the miracle he thought this to be. He feared what the light had gifted was an empty shell and that the soul he loved had fled beyond what any magic could retrieve. But then a flicker of remembrance appeared in his eyes and his hand reached out towards Damen. But he froze before it could touch Damen’s face because he saw what adorned the limb. He could see upon his hand was the flesh of a man. 

 

Damen gently set him down upon his own feet, but kept a hand at his back to steady him. All the man could do was stare at his hands. There were no claws. There were no scales. There was only pale skin and the dull nails of a human. 

 

He used his hands to touch his face and feel the same smoothness, and then reached behind him and found no wings. There were no horns upon his head. He even reached up and lightly touched his lips. He could feel no indention of fangs. He glanced down around himself before turning his head back towards Damen with tears were brimming in his wide eyes. His lip trembled with the desire to speak, but he could not find words for the moment. He then seemed to be content to stare up at Damen and use his hands to cup the man’s cheek. Damen had a brilliant smile upon his face as he took in the man before him. The man before him was alive and human. Laurent was free. 

 

“Damen…do you recognize me?” Laurent asked, a slight quiver in his voice. 

 

“How could I not?” Damen said, taking his face into his hands. “You are Laurent of Vere. You are the man I love. I will always see you for who you are.” 

 

An auroral smile broke out onto Laurent’s face and he threw his arms around Damen’s form. Careless laughs tumbled from their throats as Damen spun Laurent around and soon found themselves staring into each others eyes. Laurent was the first to lean in. Their lips met with the gentlest touch and from that a stream of light shot down from above. Upon its impact, it seemed as if time sped up. The night was banished and the sun rose with startling speed to break dawn upon the horizon. The crowd was cheering, the light was pouring in around them, and Laurent and Damen were lost within the kiss both of them had longed to share. 

 

As they broke away, they both turned to see a shimmering glow appear before them. They took on a human form and from it fell a glittering dust that revealed the solid forms of Jord, Orlant, Erasmus, and Paschal. They all glanced around in confusion at the crowd, but when their forms landed on Damen and the blonde man at his side realization struck them speechless. It was finally Erasmus who stepped forward. 

 

“Is it really you, Laurent?” He asked. 

 

“Yes!” Laurent exclaimed, pure joy within his tone. “The curse is broken, my friend.” Erasmus without hesitation embraced Laurent and then turned his eyes towards Damen. 

 

“I knew it.” Erasmus said. “I knew you were the one.” 

 

From the crowd, Nicaise burst forward at a high speed and to everyone’s surprise latched his arms around Laurent’s waist. The force of the hug was enough to make the prince stumble, but soon he smiled and wrapped Nicaise in his arms as well. Damen watched content, but another illumination caught his eye. He stepped forward and took Laurent’s hand knowing he had a feeling Laurent might need someone to steady him for this revelation. 

 

“Laurent..” Damen spoke softly. “Look.” 

 

Laurent did so. What he saw was Golden Wings flying about with his form taking on a warm glow that shifted into that of a gold until none of the features were visible. The eagle began to descend, but when he did his form transformed entirely. The wings compacted into slender arms, his talons lengthened to that of human legs, and the light slid away to reveal a long forgotten face that sent gasps radiating from everyone in his presence. 

 

Laurent said nothing, but he stepped forward. This man had golden hair like his own. He stood taller. His own eyes were reflected in his. He knew who this man was, but the possibility of he actually being real was nonexistent. He thought this to be a cruel illusion, but when the hand reached out and cupped his cheek Laurent knew the truth of his comfort. 

 

“Auguste…” Laurent forced out in a choked sob. 

 

“Little sparrow.” Auguste said. Laurent threw himself into Auguste’s embrace and buried his face in the chest of his revived brother and let his emotions spill. Auguste had tears streaming down his cheeks as well as he gently stroked Laurent’s hair. The prince managed to look up at his brother. The question was on his face, but his shock prevented him from voicing it. “The Crow cursed me to the form of Golden Wings during the battle of Marlas. I never died. I was always with you.” 

 

Before Laurent could ask anymore questions, they both heard a chorus of gasped echo again. They turned their attention towards the crowd and saw they were parting for a single person. Laurent heard Auguste’s breath suck in at the sight of a blonde woman step towards them. Damen recognized Circe, but was confused when he saw Auguste’s shocked expression at the sight of her. Laurent stared at her with a sense of familiarity he was still trying to place. 

 

“Mother..” Auguste breathed out. Laurent’s eyes widened at the realization as to who this woman was. Where had she come from? Where had she been? 

 

“I remember now. My sons.” Hennike said, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. “I’m home.” 

 

Both of the princes took their mother into their arms. None of them could bear to stand as they fell upon their knees. Auguste had his arms wrapped around both Laurent and Hennike as the family wept with joy as they clutched each other for dear life. None dared disturb them. They just knelt there, holding each other and rocking as they came to terms with the fact that their family was broken no longer. Yes, the pieces were chipped and damaged and they would never fit together as they did before. But the nonetheless, the value was not diminished in the slightest because their love enfolded them into the future. 

 

Damen glanced around and saw more of the scene around him. Aimeric had tackled Jord and both were currently engaged in a passionate kiss. Orlant’s eyes were closed as he relished the feeling of the wind upon his face. Paschal was feeling the earth beneath his now solid hands. Erasmus’s eyes though were scanning the crowd. 

 

“Damen.” Erasmus said. “Where is Laurent’s uncle?” 

 

Reality struck Damen. He remembered seeing the man there when Laurent laid dying. No doubt sticking around to return to his stolen power as soon as the prince took his last breath. But now not only Laurent had returned, but Auguste and Hennike. Surely, he had thought to flee. Damen turned and scanned through, but he saw no sign of the man. He cursed quietly, but he soon heard the sound of approaching horse hooves. He saw a man riding towards him with the Regent laying across the horse’s back with his hands bound behind his back. 

 

“I caught him trying to flee south.” The man said. Damen recognized him. He was the guard, Lazar, from the company that had caught him trying to escape. “My penance for being an accomplice in your capture.” He said, as he dismounted. He yanked the Regent down and threw him against the ground. 

 

“You have no right to treat me in this manner. The throne was unoccupied. I had no idea that Auguste and Laurent lived. I performed my duty!” The Regent yelled. 

 

“No.” Laurent’s voice cut into the Regent’s indigent exclamation. He stood from where he had been kneeling, his hair disheveled, eyes rimmed red from crying, adorned only in a blue cloth but he looked every bit as regal as a king of legend. “I saw you that night. You watched. You ordered Govart to hold me down as the Crow turned me into a monster. You ordered the attack on me with full knowledge of who I was.” 

 

“Lies!” The Regent yelled. “You have all seen the sorcery that has unfolded this day. This is just another one of Prince Damianos’s tricks. Everyone saw Prince Auguste die at Marlas. They are nothing, but duplicates in a dishonorable attempt to gain power over Vere. Listen to him, he raves on about a crow being at fault of all things!” 

 

Damen could hear murmurs beginning to echo around them and fear seized his heart. Despite the miracles that had unfolded doubt was poisoning the crowd’s favor and Damen thought their hard fought victory was to be stolen, but then a piercing scream tore through the air. Everyone turned and recoiled at the sight of a black horde traveling towards them. As it came in closer, he could see it was a swarm of crows squawking and screaming in a fit of hideous rage. Damen realized quickly exactly who it was headed for. Damen rushed forward and stole a shield from one of the awestruck idle guards and slid in front of Laurent. 

 

The impact jolted Damen and caused his feet to make ruts in the ground. Damen felt Laurent’s hands push against his back to help steady Damen, but his hands left as Laurent realized he no longer possessed the magnificent strength of a dragon. Laurent instead prompted to press his entire body weight against him, but Damen realized quickly he was not holding off a swarm of crows. Instead from within, a red column of raw power was pouring against the silver shield. Damen narrowed his eyes through the glare, but could see who was shielded about the flock. The crow’s features were screwed up in grotesque rage, his black hair flew back from his face, and his eyes were bleeding out a black energy from within. Damen held his ground, but to his surprise the crow’s beam of magic began to flicker and evaporate into nothing. 

 

The crows began to disperse from around their master and Damen watched as the crow crumbled to the ground. It was pathetic to see him struggle to hold himself upon his elbows, but his infuriated gaze did not falter. Laurent stepped forward towards him with a triumphant smirk upon his features.

 

Laurent said nothing. He simply outstretched his human hands for the crow to see. 

 

Silent, and yet it was louder and far more compelling than any victory cry. 

 

This was enough to tear a terrible screech from the villain as he reached forward and dug his fingers into the ground and wrenched himself forward. His wounds had reopened and painted the ground with a startling stream of red with every heave. 

 

“You…you’ll never be rid of me. I will…have your soul. I will have my revenge!” The Crow exclaimed. 

 

“No.” Hennike’s strong voice silenced him as she stepped forward. A sparrow sitting upon her finger. 

 

“Hennike…” The Crow croaked out. “I did this for you. I challenged Aleron all those years ago for you. I wished to avenge you. I did this because I love you.” 

 

“What you wish to avenge is your own barren heart.” Hennike stated, sharply. “You stole me from my sons. I never got to see my children grow up because of your wickedness. You stole my memory and cursed them both. But you did not win and you cannot hurt us anymore.” 

 

A crazed cackle burst from his lips. “Oh, I can and I will, Hennike. I will heal. My powers will grow once more. I still possess the source of the dragon’s soul and Prince Laurent will never be free of the curse. I will have his soul.” 

 

Laurent took an apprehensive step back when he heard he still possessed the means to curse him, but an assured smile appeared on Hennike’s face despite the threat. 

 

“Oh, Gareth. You may believe yourself to be a master of the magic of the winged, but you seem to lack one very important fact when it comes to making a deal with the crows. They are objective and will offer power for a promised prize, but they only offer one chance. You wove your spell on borrowed power and you have nothing to offer. Crows never forget nor do they forgive debts.” 

 

The sparrow tweeted and suddenly a shadow fell over the crowd. It was almost as if night had come as quickly as day had before, but now the crows nearly blotted out the sun. Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent fearing this to be a final attack from the Crow, but Hennike did not waver from her stare upon Gareth’s pitiful form. The crows began to descend in a column and Auguste moved to protect his mother, but she lifted her hand to stop her son. Damen knew Hennike was the true scholar of this magic and she was confident this was not their doom that circled above. 

 

“You think they will listen to you!” Gareth yelled. “I am the master of crows and they obey my commands! I wield their magic! You command weak sparrows. You have no power here.” 

 

“I command nothing. Sparrows grant me their power because I have their respect.” She said. “And you’re right. The crows do not listen to me, but they no longer perform your bidding. They have come to collect the debt you owe. They act of their own accord.” 

 

Horror dawned on Gareth’s expression as the column of crows sped down towards him. He gave a cry of fright as they surrounded him and a red hue appeared within the formation, but did not exceed the perimeter. Gareth weakly pushed himself to his feet as his panic dissolved into rage. He attempted to exit the barrier of circling crows, but was thrown back to the ground. 

 

“I am the Crow! I command you to release me!” He shrieked. 

 

_ “We were promised the rare souls of a dragon and a prince. You do not possess the soul of a prince and so we shall takes yours.” _

 

“No!” Gareth screamed. His eyes fell on Hennike and her sons behind her. “Hennike, please! Help me!” She did not move. His eyes narrowed on Damen with intense hatred within them. “This is all your fault! Damn you, Damianos! Damn you, Laurent!”

 

_ “Damnation is upon you, Gareth of Vere.” _

 

His eyes tore up above as an intense light began to stream down from above. He let out a terrified howl and clenched fistfuls of his hair as the blaze unforgivingly bore down upon him. The ground almost seemed to form a cyclone. The wind from the beyond natural speed of the crows forced everyone to steady themselves as they watched. 

 

Hennike remained motionless and unbothered by the blasts. Laurent and Auguste’s eyes were wide with fear for their mother’s safety. Laurent turned his eyes up at Damen who returned the gaze quickly. Neither prince had to say a word before they took each other’s hand. Laurent held out his palm to Auguste that his brother accepted. Together they forced their way through the wind resistance to stand with their mother. Hennike was drawn tense as a bowstring, but when she felt her son’s hands wrap around hers she found she no longer felt the need to keep a strong face in the demise of her captor. She smiled at them both with tears streaming down her cheeks and then a reassuring look to Damen who remained behind them to steady the family. 

 

Gareth’s skin was taut against his bones now, a few remaining streams of wispy white hairs upon his scalp, and a shaky hand reaching out towards Hennike. The crows had nearly drained him of everything he had. Laurent could see above the red light darkening into a crimson shade as if they it were a roseate thundercloud. 

 

“Hennike…” Gareth rasped. “Please…the owl…the owl.” 

 

He did not receive the dignity of an answer from any of them in his final moments. All he was permitted to was to bear witness to their triumph as they stood above him. They were reunited as a family and a new love in bloom. Everything he was trying to gain from his plot before him and beyond his reach. 

 

A bolt of red lightning struck down from the infrared cloud and consumed Gareth’s body. Damen flinched as he watched what remained of the tormentor was reduced down to nothing, but his skeleton and robes. The crows began to disperse. Damen’s stomach twisted as he watched the bones stumble with the remains of Gareth’s life before it collapsed and the bones dissolved into ash. It was carried off into the wind with the crows. There was nothing to bury. There was nothing to remember. In his ambitions to lay kingdoms to ash, he was the only one to meet this fate. 

 

There was a heavy silence as everyone tried to process yet another display of magic. Laurent could not believe the man was gone and let out a breath he had not known he was holding. Auguste remained astonished, but soon a smile broke out upon her features as she threw her arms around her sons and wept with joy. Laurent reveled with his mother and brother for a moment before he turned back towards where his uncle remained restrained. 

 

“I believe your prior defense was that I was raving about a crow.” Laurent said, kneeling down before his uncle. “You have lost. Auguste is alive and the rightful king and you will die for your crimes.” 

 

His uncle hissed in a low tone where only Laurent could hear. “You think it is over, Laurent. But it isn’t. You only have the testimonies of a runaway prince, two conjured apparitions from the dead, and an enemy prince. I will be found innocent in my trial and when I am I will assure that you and Auguste stay dead.” 

 

“I would not be so sure of that.” Laurent said. “Nicaise stole something very interesting the night I transformed. I’ve had it hidden away in hope of a day like this, but even if I had never turned back into a human Golden Wings had clear instructions to take a very special letter to the council. A damning letter that kept Govart in wine, women, and noble comfort. In a way, the curse saved Nicaise’s life because if you had only performed the transformation a night later his life would likely be forfeit.” 

 

Horror dawned on his uncle’s face when he realized exactly what Nicaise had stolen from Govart. That Govart had been leeching off of him without real blackmail anymore, but it was in fact hidden away known only to Laurent and Auguste. The confession of the archer that killed Aleron was beyond his reach. 

 

Laurent stood up. He turned his gaze onto Lazar. “Take him to the solitary cells, gag him, and make sure he speaks to no one before his trial.” 

 

“Yes, your highness.” Lazar said, pulling up his now pale uncle and dragging him into the palace. Laurent took great pleasure that his uncle would shiver in the cells he placed Nicaise and Damen within. 

 

“Laurent!” Damen exclaimed. He turned at the call, but was surprised to see Damen grasping his hand and pulling him back to where Gareth had died. Laurent gasped at what laid before him. 

 

The ground was scorched from the bolt, but at the center sat a single egg. An egg that was patterned with scale like ridges, a weaving of shades of blue along the design, and it was the size of a man’s head. Laurent did not want to approach it. He had seen an egg like this that night all those years ago when he awoke to find the crow at the foot of his bed and fangs sprouting from his gums. But the vision he had in near death was recalled to his mind. 

 

_ The sparrow realized the dragon intended to protect him, not eat him. But this was the enemy he had been running from for so long.  _

 

“I always thought you were going to destroy me.” Laurent rasped. He knelt down and took the egg in his hands. It was heavy, but oddly warm. “But you were just as much a prisoner as I was.” 

 

Laurent jumped slightly when the egg shook in his grasp. Damen grasped Laurent’s shoulder. Hennike rushed forward with excited interest in her eyes. Auguste stood behind her keeping a hold on Nicaise’s collar to keep him from getting too close to the scene. Laurent’s eyes widened as a crack suddenly formed around the egg and down four sides. It shook again and Laurent found his breath stolen a small head broke free and a small piece of the shell resting on its crown. It shook it off and settled its gaze on Laurent. 

 

A baby dragon had hatched in Laurent’s hands, but he knew exactly who this was. The dragon that he had shared a soul with for a so long. It seemed when the crow died his soul was released and he was returned to the form he had before he transformed. The dragon made a curious squeak before shaking free the rest of the shell and settling itself on Laurent’s hands. It tilted its head as it seemed to struggle with recognition. 

 

“We are free.” 

 

The dragon suddenly lit up, crooning excitedly as it climbed Laurent and wrapped itself around his shoulders. It began to lick his cheek almost like a puppy would and continued to chirp happily. Laurent let out that chime like laughter that returned Damen to that day they first flew. The laugh he thought about as he drowned in the lake. With it came the smile he cherished the night they danced. The smile and laugh he wanted to protect. Now both Laurent and the dragon were free to live as they were meant to, but now as friends rather than cellmates. 

 

“Settle down there, Sapphire Wings.” Laurent chuckled. 

 

“Laurent, what language are you speaking?” Auguste asked. 

 

“What?” Laurent asked. 

 

“You’re…not speaking Veretian or…Akielon.” Damen admitted. 

 

“He’s speaking with the tongue of a dragon.” Hennike supplied. “I can speak the tongue of most birds. Auguste, I think you’ll find a connection with eagles. Damen formed a talent with owl speech. Laurent’s time with the dragon’s soul has formed a natural and lost ability. The last of the dragon speakers died centuries ago.” 

 

Laurent found he was astonished, but when Sapphire Wing’s eyes landed on Damen he could clearly hear it’s chirp translate into Damen’s name. The dragon leap off of Laurent’s shoulder and showered Damen in the kisses he had given Laurent. Damen laughed and gently pet the baby dragon beneath his chin with his finger. 

 

“It seems we have a new addition to the family.” Hennike said. 

 

The birth of Sapphire Wings had been the last of that day’s surprises. Everyone was able to return to the palace and rest before the celebration. Laurent collapsed on the mattress and sunk down into the familiar cushion of his own bed. Damen sat at the foot of the bed watching contently as Sapphire Wings slept curled up next to Laurent’s side. They had just both woken up from their well deserved rest, but neither could bear it to wake up the little one. 

 

Laurent managed to slide off the bed without waking up Sapphire Wings and slipped on his robe. It felt so odd not having to be careful of claws or wings as he dressed. He crossed the room and slipped his arms around Damen who enveloped the prince in return. 

 

“I never thought that things would turn out like this. Even with my hopes of becoming human again, I never could have imagined…my mother, Auguste, and even Sapphire Wings. Everything is perfect. Fearfully, perfect.” Laurent sighed. Damen reached down and lifted his cheek up. 

 

“Do not worry yourself with what could change. Enjoy this night because tonight we are not pretending to celebrate you as a royal. We are attending a ball together in your honor.” He said. Laurent smiled and kissed Damen’s hand gently. 

 

Erasmus had hand picked Laurent’s attire with a few of his own additions. Damen could not say he disagreed with his choice. He wore now a blue coat of the Veretian style with a regal white cape. Laurent’s hair was woven with that blue ribbon as it was that night with the same silver wreath he had worn. Damen donned a doric chiton with a crimson cape draped behind him with Auguste’s crown resting in his dark curls. It had been made a gift once they returned. 

 

Damen took Laurent’s hand, and they smiled back at Sapphire Wing’s sleeping form. They decided to let him continue to rest as they left their chambers and headed for the celebration. The night passed on with all the glamour and finery of a Veretian ball, but Laurent could not help yearning for the intimacy of that night with Damen. The way the entire ballroom was their own, but this they had to share. They had to share their attention and dances, but he still enjoyed himself. It was perhaps the first social event as a prince he felt pleased to attend since he had been a child. When his uncle had been Regent Laurent treated balls and feasts as a battle, but with Damen there with him he simply allowed himself to float through the festivities on careless wings. 

 

By the end of the night, Laurent had danced with so many people he had lost count. He had taken time to be with Auguste. He found he could not help but constantly touch Auguste’s cheek or clothes in fear that he would disappear. He still was coming to terms with the fact that he was alive, but he tried not to hang on his coattails as if he were the hero worshipping boy he had been before. Eventually, Laurent found himself on the balcony he had frequently used to gain quiet during a party before. His elbows resting on the railing and his eyes resting on the stars above. 

 

Laurent heard the door open and he turned to see who had joined him. He felt an easy smile slide onto his face as he saw Damen’s visage framed in the moonlight. Damen walked up beside Laurent and placed his hand over Laurent’s on the railing. 

 

“I came here once before to escape Veretian courtiers.” Damen said.

 

Laurent chuckled. “This was my hiding place before it was yours.” 

 

“Well, this is also where I learned the dubious rumors surrounding the disappearance of Laurent of Vere. Little did I know that he would lock me up in his dungeon the next day.” Damen teased. 

 

Laurent laughed nervously, “Not the best way to begin a courtship.” He tightened his grip on Damen’s hand. “I keep expecting to wake up and be back in that manor. Auguste and my mother will be dead and I will once more be a dragon. All of this feels too good to be true.” 

 

“Nonetheless, it is.” Damen said. Laurent leaned in and pressed his cheek against Damen’s chest. Arms enveloped him lovingly as Damen’s hand ran across Laurent’s back and found no wings. “I fear though we will never have a dance as intimate as before now that we are public figures once more.” 

 

Laurent grinned playfully before using Damen’s hand to tug him to the center of the balcony. “We do not need a grand ballroom to dance with each other. You still owe me my turn and I’m not inclined to take the chance of sharing you with anyone who tries to cut in.” 

 

Damen chuckled, sliding into a starting position with far more ease this time. “With no music?” 

 

A sweet croon caught their attention and they both saw Sapphire Wings perched on the balcony railing. 

 

“What sweeter melody is there than a dragon’s song?” Laurent asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT! There is going to be an epilogue so don't abandon me just yet. BUT YAY FINALLY! My favorite part in the movie is the transformation because there is just so much detail and FUN DRAMATICS in the change from beast to man. (In the old movie that is. In the new one, it is just....build up. build up. aannnnnnd disappointment.) 
> 
> So I am proud of myself because even though I have an epilogue planned, I officially count this as finishing a fanfic and this is one of the few times this happens for meeeee. 
> 
> (ALSO, I know I told you to listen to the Transformation score. NOW go listen to the Broadway Beauty and the Beast End Duet. It is so beautiful and I wish all versions featured it! It is even better when you have it on a playlist so it feeds right into the end song.)
> 
> I loved all your comments and I hoped you enjoyed this anticipated chapter!


End file.
